Ronja y Birk: Te amo, hermana mía
by HAZE.SAUKHAN
Summary: Luego de 4 años después de la muerte de Skaller-Per, Birk comienza a darse cuenta que tanto él, como Ronja ya no son unos niños y deben comenzar a hacerse responsables de sus decisiones, Ronja por su parte, sólo desea seguir al lado de su querido amigo, sin embargo, deberá definir sus sentimientos al darse cuenta que su amigo algún día buscará una compañera para toda la vida.
1. Chapter 1: El plan de Birk

**El plan de Birk**

La nieve se derretía frente las puertas del castillo de Mattis, El sol, asomándose en la colina anunciando un nuevo día, en la ventana una melena de cabellos negros se asomaba, una sonrisa se dibujó en el pálido rostro de una jovencita de 15 años, Ronja la hija del bandolero miraba con brillo en los ojos que la primavera había llegado por fin.

Con una velocidad y animo característicos de ella se sacó la pijama y se calzo las botas, ya que aunque prefería andar descalza, el suelo aún estaba frío por la nueve derretida en todas partes, bajo las escaleras para encontrarse en el comedor con su siempre serena y amable madre, Ronja la miro algo extrañada ya que por la hora no esperaba encontrarse a nadie rondando por el lugar, Lovis coloco sus manos en la cintura sonriendo a la chica.

-Es el primer día de primavera, imagine que estabas ansiosa por salir al bosque

Expreso entregándole a Ronja un pañuelo lleno de comida.

La chica sonrió a su madre y asintió.

-Ten cuidado con las arpías y no olvides insistir a Birk con la leche, últimamente se ha vuelto quisquilloso con ello.

Ronja soltó una ligera risa

-Dice que está molesto porque Borka no lo deja beber vino y está haciendo protesta dejando la leche en el desayuno.

Lovis resoplo mientras la chica se despedía con ánimo, salió corriendo por la puerta de madera, bajo las escaleras de piedra que llevaban al sendero y corrió como liebre hasta llegar a la puerta principal en castillo, ahí se detuvo ansiosa dando ligeros saltos denotando su prisa.

Un joven bandolero cuyo mechón de cabello le cubría un ojo, avistó a la veloz chica acercarse, Peljie comenzó a abrir la puerta, la chica ya se estaba deslizando antes que esta se abriera completamente.

-El bosque no se ira a ningún lado pequeña Ronja.

Expreso el joven viendo a Ronja moviendo las piernas en su lugar más que ansiosa por que el joven terminara de hablar para irse.

-¡Lo sé Peljie, pero estoy feliz!

Respondió finalmente corriendo hacia bosque, el castaño negó con la cabeza dibujando una sonrisa, sin duda la pequeña Ronja amaba la primavera.

La chica corrió hasta el mirador elevado sobre el sendero, donde dos jóvenes bandoleros, uno rubio y el otro pelirrojo jugaban a las cartas esperando el cambio de turno al amanecer, al verla acercarse, ambos saludaron con ánimo desde las alturas.

-¡Buenos días Lil Klippen y Sturkas!- Respondió la chica sin detenerse, Lil Klippen lanzo un suspiro viendo a la chica alejarse, por lo que Sturkas le miro.

-Solo mírala, parece que ayer la sosteníamos entre nuestro brazos y ya es todo una señorita….

Sturkas lanzo una carcajada.

-Suenas como el jefe, pero ambos son unos ingenuos, Ronja aún es muy pequeña, le falta mucho para ser la nueva jefa de los bandoleros de Mattis, prueba de ello es que aún se va a jugar al bosque el día entero en lugar de ir a robar con nosotros.

-Tú eres el ingenuo- Respondió Lil Klippen alzando su dedo índice en seña de ser más sabio. – La pequeña Ronja ya dicho que no quiere ser una ladrona y la pequeña serpiente de Borka también se ha negado.

Sturkas le dio una palmada en el pecho a su compañero con signos de molestia.

-Es verdad que el jefe le confió el destino de la banda de ladrones a Birk, pero no ha tomado en cuenta que la pequeña Ronja se casara algún día y tal vez si tenemos suerte, él quiera seguir con el negocio.

-Marido de Ronja?

Expreso Lil Klippen con los ojos bien abiertos de desasosiego, luego cambio su expresión por una más pensativa, con el mentón recargado en su mano. -Yo siempre tuve la idea de que Ronja iba a casarse con Birk Borkason….

Enseguida Sturkas le cubrió la boca.

-¡No digas eso en frente del jefe!, si te escucha decir eso es capaz de entregarte a los soldados para que te ahorquen.

Ronja llego a la orilla del lago dando brincos, ahí ya estaba el muchacho pelirrojo acostado en su roca habitual, con las manos en la nuca y la pierna cruzada, al escuchar a Ronja llegar, se sentó y le sonrió.

-Tardaste demasiado, hermana mía.

Ronja lanzó una ligera risa.

-Mi madre me entretuvo un poco.

Estiro la mano mostrando el almuerzo.

-Debes beber la leche, Birk Borkason

Expreso imitando el todo autoritario de su madre con una mano en la cintura, Birk lanzó una carcajada

-A veces no sé si eres más parecida a Mattis o a Lovis, pero yo creo que a Mattis por cabeza hueca.

Ronja hincho las mejillas cruzando los brazos.

-Tu eres más cabeza hueca, le insistes a Borka para que te deje beber vino solo porque todos lo hacen, el vino no tiene nada de bueno, cuando los bandoleros beben demasiado arman un alboroto que enfurece a mamá y al día siguiente les duele la cabeza y no quieren hacer nada.

Birk inclinó una ceja sonriendo y recargó su mano de su rodilla.

-No quiero beberlo solo porque todos lo hacen, lo quiero porque debo dejarle claro a Borka que ya soy un hombre.

Expreso orgulloso golpeándose el pecho, ahora Ronja fue quien río a carcajadas.

-Mattis dice que no puedes ser un hombre de verdad hasta que te salga la barba.

Birk se acarició la barbilla torciendo la boca, y luego sonrió animado.

-Supongo entonces hermana mía, que aún falta mucho para eso.

Ronja subió a la roca sentándose al lado de Birk y comenzó a balancear sus piernas en el aire.

-Dime Birk, ¿Porque quieres demostrarle con tanto empeño a Borka que eres un hombre?

El pelirrojo resoplo rascándose su cabellera pelirroja y lacia.

-Borka sigue insistiendo en que me convierta en un bandolero…

El sonido de las aves volando sobre los altos pinos se escuchó en el cielo sobre el que los chicos se encontraban, luego de un rato de silencio en el que Ronja miró a Birk y en el que sus oídos enfocaron el sonido del río, Ronja fruncido el entrecejo cerrando los puños, levantándose en la roca.

-Borka dice "No sabes nada de las cosas de los adultos, Birk tu opinión no cuenta eres un mocoso y un mocoso no sabe de lo que habla", por eso quiero demostrar que soy un hombre y dejarle claro que no voy a ser un bandolero como él y Mattis.

La chica tomó un respiro y decidida externo su opinión ante su amigo.

-¡Debes ser firme Birk!, Le prometimos a Skaller-Per, que tomaríamos un rumbo distinto a nuestros padres.

-Lo sé…

Respondió el muchacho en tono serio mirando al horizonte, luego de meditar unos segundos volteo sonriente a ver a la chica.

-¡Ya lo tengo!, Borka me insiste en ir mañana a un asalto con él y Mattis.

-¿Vas a negarte verdad?

-Al contrario hermana mía…

Ronja nuevamente frunció en ceño apretando la mandíbula y los puños con fuerza abrió la boca a punto de vociferar maldiciones para el pelirrojo pero apenas pudo soltar una nota de sus cuerdas bocales, cuando el chico continuó con la charla.

-Pero no es lo que piensas.

Agrego finalmente Birk apaciguando a su amiga, se levantó y apuntando con el índice al cielo y la mano en el pecho declaro con fuerza. -Yo Birk Borkason he prometido nunca ser un bandolero, por ello he decidido dejarle bien en claro a Borka que nunca lo haré.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer que el cabeza dura de Borka lo entienda?

-Eso hermana mía, requiere medidas extremas.

Respondió el pelirrojo guiñando en ojo, Ronja sonrió y se levantó alzando los brazos.

-¡Bien Birk, dicho esto es hora de mi grito de felicidad por la primavera!

Ronja aspiró profundo y Birk sonrió, conforme su grito se iba elevando más, el pelirrojo se cubrió los oídos sin despegarle la mirada. Ronja gritaba a todo pulmón cuando sintió la mirada del chico pegada a ella, lo cual le hizo voltear sin abandonar el grito, al verse reflejada en sus ojos azules, se giró al instante con un tenue rubor en las mejillas y elevó más el volumen, una vez terminado el grito, la chica aspiro repetidas veces recuperando el aliento.

-Has mejorado, ya puedes hacer el grito de la primavera sin pausar para elevar la voz.

-¡Soy más fuerte!- Expresó la chica de la melena despeinada doblando su brazo apenas resaltando su diminuto bícep para golpetearlo.

-¡Yo también lo soy!- Respondió Birk, de igual forma resaltando ese músculo, sólo que éste ya era más notorio que el de Ronja, la chica comparó ambos brazos y torció la boca.

-No es justo Birk, ¿Has estado haciendo un entrenamiento especial o algo así?

-Nada de eso hermana mía…- Respondió descolgándose el arco de la espalda, sacó una flecha y la estiró apuntando a la nada. –"Los niños y las mujeres no deben entrometerse en las peleas de las bestias salvajes"- Expresó lanzando la flecha a lo lejos. –Pues yo he ignorado por completo ese dicho y he estado practicando porque para las arpías, las mujeres y los niños no son diferentes de los hombres.

Ronja miró a su amigo y sonrió, sin duda aunque no le había salido la barba, Birk se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre.

/Mi hermano es muy apuesto/

Pensó la chica al verlo de perfil, su opinión sobre Birk no había cambiado desde que lo miró con detenimiento esa noche mientras le compartía comida a la luz de las velas, aunque Birk estaba sucio y piojoso, Ronja siempre lo había visto como un muchacho apuesto y de sonrisa amable, tenía los ojos decididos de Undis y el cabello llamativo de Borka.

-Mañana nos veremos de nuevo para iniciar nuestro campamento en la cueva del oso, por hoy tengo que regresar a casa para iniciar con mi plan.- Dijo el pelirrojo sacando a Ronja de su meditación.

La chica asintió alegre, sin embargo al ver a Birk marcharse tuvo un extraño sentimiento de ansiedad, era como si algo le dijera que el joven Borkason tendría un día difícil.

Una vez llegado a su casa, Birk tomo una manzana de la mesa y antes que le pudiese dar una mordida, Borka apreció con las manos en la cintura.

-Escúchame bien Birk, he sido muy flexible contigo estos años, pero ya que te sientes lo suficientemente grande como para beber vino como los hombres, considero que es hora de que tomes responsabilidad como futuro líder de los bandoleros de Borka y comiences a aprender este viejo oficio.

Birk no dijo nada y solo mordió la manzana viendo a su inmenso padre, el hombre al no ver una señal de respuesta siguió su charla en un tono más autoritario.

-¡No quiero oír excusas de tu parte, hoy sin falta asistirás al robo que tenemos planeado Mattis y yo!

Birk seguía masticando sin mostear un ápice de molestia o felicidad, Borka se extrañó de no recibir una negativa.

-¡Así que agarra tus cosas y súbete al caballo, que hoy aprenderás quieras o no!

Diciendo esto se marchó molesto y algo confundido, Birk de espaldas con su padre sonrió alzando los hombros.

Esa tarde los bandoleros de Mattis y los bandoleros de Borka se encontraban ocultos tras los arbustos de la vereda, Birk bajo una máscara de bandolero miraba a Mattis y a su padre ansiosos.

-¡Este será el robo más grande el año!- Dijo alegre el hombre castaño, autonombrado "líder y señor de las bestias salvajes y jefe absoluto de los bandoleros", abrazó a Borka del hombro y se dirigió a Birk -¡Lo mejor de todo es que la pequeña serpiente verá lo que es un auténtico robo digno de quedar escrito en la historia!

-Hey, jefe…

Susurró Joen a Mattis, señalando que un par de carruajes se aproximaba, Mattis, Borka y el resto de los bandoleros se prepararon, el primer carruaje estaba por pasar frente a ellos, Los bandoleros estaban por saltar cuando Birk se sacó la máscara y saltó frente al carruaje.

El plan original de Birk era detener el carruaje para advertir a los tripulantes de los bandoleros, de ese modo, tal como Ronja hizo con Mattis al entregarse al entonces bando enemigo como rehén, pondría punto final a las insistencias de su padre con ser el sucesor de ambos clanes de bandidos y demostraría que cuando él tomaba una decisión, era enserio. Con lo que no contaba era que el conductor del carruaje era miope y no lo había avistado a tiempo.

Los bandoleros vieron con desasosiego al chico ser golpeado por el carruaje, volar por el aire y caer inconsciente frente al ellos.


	2. La mentira de Lil-klippen

Ronja ayudaba a Lovis con las labores del castillo, balanceaba su pie en el banquillo donde estaba sentada pelando papas mientras tarareaba una canción, de repente la cáscara de la papa cayó al suelo mientras Ronja veía como sangre salía de su dedo, la chica tuvo un extraño sentimiento, esa angustia inexplicable que había sentido al ver a Birk marcharse esa mañana ahora se le hacía nudo en el pecho, se metió el dedo a la boca mirando al horizonte.

Borka y Mattis se miraron con la boca abierta, El carruaje se detuvo al instante y el conductor bajo enseguida angustiado, con las manos temblorosas miró a Birk, quien estaba en el suelo boca abajo, sin mover un solo músculo.

-¿Esta muerto?

Susurró Sutrkas a Mattis, Borka le miró furioso como si él tuviera la culpa de lo que acababa de suceder y estaba por levantarse para ir a ver a su hijo, pero Mattis le detuvo y negó con la cabeza, Borka chasqueo la lengua y de mala gana regresó a su posición oculta. El conductor del carruaje le dio la vuelta al pelirrojo y se acercó a su golpeada cara para ver si respiraba, los bandoleros tras los arbustos miraban atentos y al escuchar un quejido del chico resoplaron con alivio como en coro.

El conductor, de igual forma se tranquilizó un poco al ver que el chico estaba vivo, inmediatamente se abrió el carruaje y una chica de cabello rubio cenizo saltó de él corriendo hacia donde estaba el inconsciente Birk.

-¿Lo mataste Hubert?

Preguntó angustiada mirándolo detenidamente.

-¡Afortunadamente no!, Sin embargo, es mejor que nos vayamos ahora señorita Britta, si nos quedamos más tiempo podrían aparecer bandoleros y quitarnos todo lo que traemos encima.

Expresó el hombre mirando por todos lados, en seguida bajaron junto con la chica unos seis guardaespaldas, atentos al camino, Mattis torció la boca, ya no podrían asaltarlos ya que estaban en guardia.

-Lo mejor será dejar el robo por hoy y esperar a que dejen a la pequeña serpiente en el camino.

Susurró el jefe del clan a Borka, los bandoleros asintieron esperando a que se fueran para ir a rescatar a Birk, Britta golpeo el suelo con fuerza haciendo una rabieta.

-¡Eres un cobarde Hubert!, ¿Cómo pretendes dejar a este pobre muchacho malherido en medio del camino?

-Pero señorita Britta, no sabemos si este muchacho es una mala persona, ¿Qué tal si es uno de esos bandoleros del camino?

-Entonces lo mejor será llevárnoslo y entregarlo al alguacil.

Indico uno de los guardaespaldas, Al instante los bandoleros se miraron entre sí angustiados.

-¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer Mattis?

Preguntó susurrando Borka a su compañero.

-¿Por qué me preguntas a mi?, Ese es tu hijo y tú fuiste el que insistió en traerlo.

-¡Tu eres el jefe de los dos clanes, es tu obligación dar la cara por uno de tus bandoleros!

Ambos ya se tenían sujetos de la camisa forcejeando, peleando como siempre, los bandoleros estaban atentos a la discusión de los dos hombres.

-Bien, entonces llevémoslo con el alguacil.

Los bandoleros entraron en pánico mirándose los unos a los otros, Mattis entonces tomó del hombro a Lil-Klippen, el rubio le miró desconcertado, el jefe de los bandoleros le sonrió y el muchacho negó entendiendo sus intenciones.

-¡Te lo encargo!

Expresó Mattis lanzándolo fuera de los arbustos, Lil-Klippen bajo del sendero casi tropezándose hasta llegar al camino, todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo fijo, el rubio nervioso se sacudió la hierba de la ropa.

-E… ese muchacho, e… es… nuestro.

Expresó tartamudeando señalando a Birk.

Uno de los guardaespaldas se cruzó de brazos e inclinando la ceja miró a Lil-Klippen.

-De nosotros, ¿Quiénes?

El bandolero se rascó la nuca y miró a los arbustos, Mattis y los demás negaban tras de ellos como si el rubio pudiera verlos.

-¿Ese es tu gran plan?, ¿Qué ese tonto nos delate?

Preguntó molesto Borka a Mattis.

-De… de…. ¡De la honorable casa de los Mattisburg!

Señaló Lil-Klippen enderezando la espalda y sonriendo seguro.

-¿Los Mattisbug?

Pregunto Britta dudosa, le miró de arriba abajo y torció la boca con las manos en la cintura.

-No he oído nada de esa familia por aquí.

Agregó dudoso el guardaespaldas.

-¡Eso es porque el importante comerciante Mattisburg odia a toda la gente y no sale mucho de castillo!

Mattis se dio una palmada en la cara al escuchar la mentira de Lil-Klippen.

-¿Y qué hace el honorable hijo de un comerciante importante corriendo en medio del camino?- Señaló Britta caprichosa e incrédula.

-¡Pues el joven Birk, tenía ganas de cazar liebres en el bosque, estaba persiguiendo una y ustedes lo arrollaron!

Dijo al instante inventándose todo una historia y señalando a los culpables con severidad, Britta se cubrió la boca con angustia y el conductor se puso nervioso de nueva cuenta, los bandoleros sonrieron al ver que se habían creído la historia, Lil-Klippen más confiado, decidió terminar la charla y llevarse de una vez al chico.

-Yo, su sirviente Lil-Klippen soy responsable de su seguridad y por ello debo…

-¡Que venga con nosotros!

Interrumpió Britta haciendo que los bandoleros cambiaran su expresión triunfante.

-Si enviamos de este modo al hijo de Mattisburg, creerá que los Norrgarden somos unos irresponsables, unos cobardes, ¡Unos criminales!

El guardaespaldas asintió, Lil-Klippen de nuevo se puso nervioso.

-E… eso no es necesario.

-Claro que lo es.

Planteó Britta mirándole amenazante y firme, los demás asintieron repetidas veces.

-Decidido, el joven Birk Mattisburg viene con nosotros.

Dijo palmeando el que parecía ser el mayordomo principal de Britta

-Pe... pero…

Decía Lil-Klippen viendo como subían a Birk al carruaje.

-Supongo que quiere venir con nosotros para asegurarse que el joven Mattisburg estará bien atendido.

Preguntó el mayordomo al bandolero, éste giró disimuladamente la mirada a los arbustos, de los cuales salió una mano que le indicaba que fuera, Lil-Klippen asintió y subió al carruaje, los demás pasajeros abordaron y partieron, una vez que los cascos de los caballo se escucharon lejos, los bandoleros salieron mirando como Birk y Lil-Klippen se alejaban.

La puerta del castillo de Mattis se abrió, Ronja ya estaba esperando desde hace un rato, ansiosa de saber el resultado del plan de Birk, entraron uno a uno con la cara desanimada y arrastrando los pies, jalando con desánimos las riendas de los caballos, Ronja soltó una ligera risa al ver la expresión de su padre, pensaba que el robo había salido mal gracias Birk y eso le animaba, sin embargo, su sonrisa se borró al ver que Birk no aparecía. Parándose de puntas trataba de mirar por sobre los hombros de los bandoleros.

/Tal vez están molestos con Birk por sabotear su robo y no lo han dejado regresar/ Pensó preocupada la chica de cabello negro y alborotado.

-Papá… ¿Dónde está Birk?

Preguntó Ronja a su progenitor, Mattis resopló y miró a du hija a los ojos, le colocó la mano en el hombro.

-Tuvo un accidente…

La chica aspiró aire frunciendo las cejas y abriendo la boca, sus ojos se humedecieron.

-¿Esta bien?, ¿Esta en la casa de Borka?

Mattis negó.

-Los comerciantes que íbamos a asaltar, lo arrollaron y se lo llevaron.

Ronja cerró con fuerza los puños y la mandíbula, comenzó a golpear a Mattis repetidas veces molesta sollozando con furia.

-¡¿Por qué dejaste que se lo llevaran?!, ¡Van a ahorcarlo por tu culpa!

Lovis apareció para separar a la chica de Mattis, Ronja lloraba cubriéndose los ojos.

-Explicate, Mattis.

Ordeno Lovis a su marido con su habitual tono serio.

-Birk saltó al camino justo cuando el carruaje pasaba, creo que quería sabotear el robo, pero fue arrollado, entonces Lil-Klippen les inventó una historia de que Birk era el hijo de una familia de ricos por lo que esos sujetos decidieron llevárselo para evitar problemas, ahora está siendo atendido en casa de esos comerciantes.

Explicó el hombre resoplando, Ronja sorbió la nariz tratando de calmarse.

-No te preocupes, Lil-Klippen está con él.

Agregó el hombre sonriendo.

-Quiero ir a verlo.

Respondió la chica decidida mirando a su padre, con los ojos aún vidriosos del llanto.

Birk abrió los ojos, al ver un techo desconocido se exaltó intentando sentarse, pero el dolor que sintió por todo el cuerpo le hizo regresar a su posición recostada, tenía la frente, un brazo y una pierna vendadas, miró a su derecha, ahí estaba Lil-kilppen dormido en un sofá, estaba tan perdido en el sueño que hasta babeaba roncando.

Birk lanzó una pequeña risa al ver al bandido, luego miró alrededor, estaba en una gran cama cubierto con sábanas finas, tanto los tapices como las cortinas y los muebles eran de primera, entonces la puerta se abrió y entro Britta junto con su mayordomo, al escuchar la puerta Lil-Klippen despertó.

-Veo que ya despertaste chico Mattisburg.

Dijo la chica sentándose en el costado de la cama de Birk, recargando su mentón en sus manos.

-¿Mattisbug?

Preguntó el pelirrojo desconcertado, miró a Lil-Klippen quien le hacía señas con ambas manos indicándole que le siguiera la corriente.

-Ahh… si….

Terminó diciendo el chico sin entender mucho.

-Tal vez te dañaste la cabeza con el golpe.

Expresó burlona Britta, Birk inclinó una ceja no tomándole mucha importancia.

-Estas en mi casa, la casa de los Norrgarden, los comerciantes de plata más importantes de la región.

Señaló la chica rubia con alegría, Birk entonces recordó que justo antes que los bandoleros entraran en acción, saltó al camino para sabotear el robo y lo habían arrollado, miró a la pared y vio el escudo de armas que llevaban los carruajes por lo que determinó que estaba en casa de los que iban a ser asaltados.

-¿A qué se dedica tu familia?, ¿Tienes hermanos?, ¿Te gusta la cacería?, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Preguntaba animada la chica sin dar tiempo a Birk de responder, éste parpadeo procesando las preguntas y respondió contando con los dedos para no olvidar alguna respuesta.

-Ahh… Mi padre… es comerciante….- Respondió viendo a Lil-Klippen quien le indicaba con señas si iba bien con las respuestas a modo de no contradecirse el uno al otro y terminar delatado su condición de hijo de bandolero. –Tengo una hermana, me gusta cazar liebres y ahuyentar arpías y… tengo 15 años.

Britta sonrió de oreja a oreja y sus ojos de iluminaron.

-¡Ahuyentar arpías!, ¡Debes ser hábil con las armas!, ¡Tienes que enseñarme cómo lo haces!

Dijo la chica jaloneándole del brazo sano para que le siguiera, Birk lanzó un quejido ya que apenas respiraba sin que le doliera.

-Señorita Britta, el joven Birk no está en condiciones de levantarse, yo creo que debe dejarlo descansar en cama unas semanas.

-¡Unas semanas!

Gritaron en coro Birk y Lil-klippen.

-¡Entonces te quedarás aquí hasta entonces, qué bueno!, Ahora no me voy a aburrir todas las tardes porque Birk va a contarme sus aventuras y enseñarme a ahuyentar arpías y cazar liebres.

Aplaudió Britta contenta, Birk y el bandolero se miraron angustiados.


	3. La casa de los Norrgarden

**La casa de los Norrgarden**

En la casa de los Norrgarden, Lil Klippen le contaba a detalle lo que había ocurrido a Birk, el chico escuchaba atentamente.

-… Así que debemos mantener esa historia de que eres el hijo de un importante comerciante, al menos hasta que puedas moverte, porque si descubren que eres el hijo de un bandolero podrían tomarte de rehén para que toda la banda se entregue con el alguacil.

Birk resopló luego sonrió.

-Está bien, trataré de mejorarme lo más pronto posible para regresar a casa, mientras tanto, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

El bandolero rubio asintió feliz de que el joven Borkason aceptara fingir, así, caída la noche Mattis y Borka caminaban en círculos por el comedor del castillo, los bandoleros sentados en la enorme mesa miraban angustiados a sus jefes, Ronja no despegaba la mirada de la ventana esperando ver a Lil-Klippen traerles noticias, avistó a un par de personas acercarse y emocionada fue a abrir la puerta, sin embargo no eran ni Lil-Klippen ni Birk, era Undis, la mujer entró enseguida dirigiéndose a Borka.

-¡Quiero ver a mi hijo!

Ordenó a su marido con los brazos cruzados, Borka enseguida miró al pequeño bandolero de cabello negro que la acompañaba, este le evitó la mirada nervioso, se suponía que nadie debía decirle a Undis sobre el accidente de Birk hasta que tuvieran noticias de él.

-No podemos verlo hasta saber en qué situación se encuentran, debes ser consiente que si hacemos un movimiento en falso podríamos delatar nuestra identidad como bandoleros y poner en riesgo la libertad y la vida de Birk.

Undis se enfureció, la cara se le puso roja como una braza y tomó a Borka de una oreja, Mattis y el resto de los bandoleros miraban sonrientes la escena.

-¡Todo es por tu culpa!, Birk te dijo que no quería ser un bandolero como tú y lo obligaste a ir, ¡Ahora mira las consecuencias de tus insistencia!, ¡Si no me entregas a mi hijo en una pieza te juro que te entregaré al alguacil para que te cuelguen!

Borka se tambaleaba mientras Undis le torcía la oreja, los bandoleros se echaron a reír, Ronja sonrió, entonces la puerta se abrió en medio de las carcajadas, un agitado Lil-Klippen apareció.

-¡Lil-Klipen!

Expresó Ronja sorprendida y sonriente de verlo al fin, el bandolero entro tomando un respiro, los bandoleros le rodearon al instante, Sturkas le acercó una silla y el bandolero rubio se sentó de golpe.

-¿Qué sucedió?

Preguntó Ronja.

-¿Cómo está mi hijo?

Pregunto ahora Undis.

-¿Está vivo?

-¿Lo han descubierto?

-¿Se lo entregarán al alguacil?

Las preguntas llovían de todas direcciones confundiendo al pobre Lil-Klippen que no sabía a qué dirección responder.

-¡SILENCIO!

Grito Mattis, todos callaron al instante.

-¡Ahora cuéntanos a detalle la situación de la pequeña serpiente de Borka!

Ordenó, el bandolero rubio carraspeo la garganta.

-Birk está bien, los de la casa Norrgarden se creyeron la historia de que Birk es de una familia adinerada, ahora está instalado en una habitación tan grande como este comedor.

Expresó abriendo los brazos para señalar la dimensión del lugar, los presentes le seguían con la mirada atentos a su narración.

-Lo tratan como un rey, le llevan comida cada que quiere y le prometieron un caballo como compensación por el accidente.

-¡¿Entonces el mocoso está en la gloria mientras nosotros nos mordemos las uñas de la angustia?!

Respondió molesto Mattis, Ronja se acercó a Lil-Klippen.

-Pero, ¿Se lastimó, se siente bien?

-¡Ah!, sobre eso, se lastimó un brazo y una pierna.

Los presentes se exaltaron al oír esto.

-¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes?

Preguntó molesta Undis a punto de ahorcar al bandolero rubio.

-¿Y cuándo regresará?

Preguntó ahora la hija del bandolero.

-Por ahora Birk no puede moverse, por lo que tendrá que quedarse hasta que mejore un poco, pero Britta quiere que se quede mucho tiempo.

-¿Y quién es esa mujer que pretende mandar por sobre mi hijo?

Cuestionó Undis cruzando los brazos.

-Es la hija de los Norrgaden.

Ronja resopló y luego sonrió.

-Me alegra saber que Birk está a salvo, dime Lil-Klippen, ¿Crees que podamos ir a visitarlo mañana?

El joven bandolero se dio una palmada en la frente.

-¡Es verdad, a eso venía!, Birk me pidió que le dijera a Ronja que quería verla.

-¡¿Y no te dijo nada sobre mí?!

Agregó Undis sorprendida de no recibir solicitud de su hijo.

-No pidió a nadie más, sólo a la pequeña Ronja.

Los ojos de todos se posaron sobre la chica

-¡Seguro se siente aburrido de estar en cama todo el día, pero su hermana lo ayudará a sentirse mejor y pronto regresará a casa!

Expresó la inocente chica sonriendo.

-Yo creo que si la pequeña Ronja le da un beso, Birk se curará al instante.

Expresó Peljie sonriente, al instante recibió un puñetazo en la cabeza de parte de Mattis quien le miró furioso, al parecer la hija del bandolero no había escuchado el comentario ya que se encontraba concentrada mirando el horizonte, como tratando de buscar en los confines del bosque a su pelirrojo amigo.

-¡Bien, pues entonces pequeña Ronja, mañana iremos a ver a Birk de nuevo!, te mostraré el camino.

Dijo Lil-Klippen sonriéndose con la hija del bandolero.

-¡Yo también iré!, y Borka, también vienes, debes asegurarte que Birk estará seguro o no lo traeremos a casa sin importar nada.

Interrumpió Undis, Borka resopló.

-Vaya vaya... pequeño Borka, tiemblas ante Undis como un conejo ante una arpía.

Se burló Mattis, Undis le lanzó una mirada amenazante y el jefe de los bandoleros y señor de las bestias salvajes se quedó estático.

-Tú también vienes Mattis, también es culpa tuya que Birk esté en esas condiciones.

Ronja rió sujetando el brazo de su padre.

-¡Entonces iremos los cinco!

Antes que amaneciera Undis, Borka, Mattis, Lil-Klippen y Ronja salieron a caballo del castillo en dirección a la ciudad, la hija del bandolero estaba ansiosa de ver a su amigo, el camino le parecía eterno y el tiempo muy corto.

El bosque se extendía y lugares a donde la chica nunca había explorado fueron apareciendo, miraba sonriente los arbustos de arándanos y los pinos altos con las ramas escurriendo de escarcha derretida, las liebres y los ciervos salían de sus madrigueras ante la sensación tibia de la luz del sol. Desde el primer día que Ronja fue a explorar el bosque, la chica quedó hechizada por el verde de los árboles, el sereno susurrar de las copas de los mismos sacudidos por el aire y la frescura del aire que emitían, sin embargo lo que hacía perfecto el lugar, era la compañía de Birk, ya que desde que lo conoció y aunque creía detestarlo, el bosque no era el mismo sin él.

Ronja resopló al imaginar que algún día su hermano pudiera dejarla, ¿Qué sería de los días de Ronja sin su querido Birk?, al hacerse esta pregunta la chica negó para sí aclarando sus pensamientos y miró decidida al frente; Entonces, al girar sobre el camino y pasar por un gran pino, apareció la casa de los Norrgardes, una construcción tan grande como el castillo de Mattis, ubicada a la orilla de un risco por el que debajo se encontraba un inmenso lago.

En la casa de los Norrgarden, el sol entraba lentamente por los ventanales tratando de traspasar las espesas cortinas que aislaban el interior del mundo externo, Birk dormía profundamente, estaba acostumbrado a despertar al primer rayo del sol, sin embargo, la habitación en la que se encontraba actualmente a parte de parecerle extraña le hacía sentirse en eternas penumbras,

-Tal vez el calabozo del catillo de Mattis dejaría entrar más luz.

Pensó el joven la noche anterior cuando se apagaron las velas, ya que aunque la cama era suave, la almohada mullida y las sábanas perfumadas, el lugar no le parecía para nada acogedor.

-¡BIRK!

Un llamado ruidoso lo sacó de su sueño de golpe, tanto que el pelirrojo abrió los ojos lanzando un grito de susto, incluso se sentó del arrebato de sorpresa lo que le hizo al instante lanzar un quejido por el dolor que esto le causo en la espalda, miró entonces a la persona que lo llamaba, era Britta, quien sonriente lo miraba, el joven Borkason con la mano en el pecho respiraba agitado por el susto.

-¡Debes contarme todo sobre tus aventuras!, No olvides que lo prometiste.

Dijo la rubia impaciente, Birk se quedó pensativo parpadeando, debía ser cuidadoso para no dar información que afectara la situación.

-¿Por qué tienes interés en eso?

Termino preguntando sonriente al no saber que responder.

-Por lo que dijiste ayer, tu vida debe ser muy entretenida, yo en cambio me la paso aburrida todo el día encerrada en esta casa, alrededor solo hay bosque y no me dejan salir porque dicen que las arpías y los nomos grises me van a hacer daño… pufff

Expresó tirándose con los brazos abiertos a un costado de la cama de Birk.

-Desde que vine a vivir a esta casa todos los días son aburridos, siempre es lo mismo, me enseñan cosas inútiles en la maña y el resto de la tarde todo lo que hago es caminar por cada rincón de este lugar como si no ya lo hubiera memorizado es por eso que estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí, porque ahora me vas a contar todo lo que haces y cuando mejores me vas a enseñar a usar las armas ¿No es así?

Birk sonrió de nuevo sin saber que responder.

-¡Cuéntame!, ¿Cómo es que te dejan salir solo al bosque?

Birk aqueo la ceja, sin duda la chica no se iba a rendir con ello, sonrió negando con la cabeza entendiendo que debía ceder al cuestionario.

-Bueno, mi padre cree que andar en el bosque es una buena forma de aprender sobre la vida, observar lo que te rodea, aprender a utilizar lo que tienes al alcance y defenderte.

-¿Y dime?, ¿Vas solo?, ¿No te acompañan tus sirvientes?

-Solo voy con Ronja

-¿Ronja?, ¿Quién es Ronja?¿Cómo es?

Birk rió un poco al escuchar la lluvia de preguntas de la chica nuevamente, Biek comenzó a describir a su hermana haciendo señas con su brazo sano para enfatizar su narración tratando de que Britta pudiese imaginarla.

-Es de estatura un poco más baja que yo, tiene el cabello negro y un carácter muy agradable, siempre tiene una sonrisa en la cara, sobre todo cuando es primavera pero cuando se enoja…

Rió más profundamente recordando las vez que lo abofeteo por preferir morir congelado en el invierno a regresar a su casa o ir a vivir con Mattis.

-Es verdaderamente temible.

Terminó diciendo enfatizando el "temible", la narración de Birk funcionó, Britta se imaginó un poco a Ronja, Brittta con el índice en la boca y la mirada al techo analizaba la información recibida.

-Entonces Ronja es tu amigo.

Concluyó Britta, Birk estaba por contradecirla cuando el mayordomo abrió la puerta, Britta se levantó y caminó frente a su sirviente hinchando las mejillas y con los puños cerrados, golpeo el piso con el pie haciendo una mueca.

-¿Qué quieres?, ¿No vez que Birk me está contando sus aventuras?

Le reprochó enseguida cruzando los brazos y mirándole desafiante, el mayordomo acostumbrado a la actitud caprichosa de la chica sólo parpadeó con la mirada al frente.

-El joven Birk tiene visitas.

Al instante Birk sonrió, Britta resopló.

El grupo que acudía a visitar a Birk caminaba por los pasillos de la enorme casa de campo de los Norrgarden mientras eran escoltados por un sirviente, Ronja y Undis caminaban con paso firme mirando al frente, sólo concentradas en ver al joven Borkason, por su parte Borka y Mattis miraban interesados los adornos y las pertenencias de la casa más centrados aún en memorizar los caminos y las entradas y salidas.

Se colocaron frente a la puerta del cuarto donde estaba el chico y la puerta se abrió con fuerza, Britta apareció y los miró de forma crítica después de todo Britta era una chica malcriada, no tenía un mal corazón pero después de todo fue criada de esa forma, al notar a Ronja se olvidó del resto y la miró de arriba abajo, la hija del bandolero lo notó.

/De mi edad, del tipo Lovis/, Pensó la chica al mirarle, Ronja seguía clasificando a los niños como "del tipo Mattis para los niños y del tipo Lovis para las niñas", Ronja le sonrió, Britta no le correspondió sin despegarle la mirada, la hija del bandolero arqueo la ceja confusa y Britta sonrió de forma burlona, Ronja no entendía porque y le siguió la mirada, se dio cuenta que veía sus pies desnudos y frunció la boca molesta, entonces el mayordomo los invitó a pasar, la hija del bandolero y la hija de los Norrgarden se miraron mientras Ronja entraba a la habitación, siguiéndose la mirada la una a la otra.

-Veo que tus ojos siguen siendo igual de negros, hermana mía

Ronja se concentró en la voz que la llamaba, sonrió al ver a su querido amigo y enseguida corrió hacia él ignorando de nuevo el ambiente que la rodeaba.

-¡Birk!.

Saludó emocionada corriendo hacia él, se abalanzó sobre la cama del muchacho dándole un confortable abrazo, el pelirrojo ni siquiera se quejó aunque le dolía todo el cuerpo.

-¿Te duele mucho?

Preguntó la chica angustiada mirando la condición de Birk.

-Estoy bien, bueno, ahora lo estoy.

Expresó sonriente mirándose con la chica de cabello negro, ambos se sonrieron y lanzaron una risa sujetándose de las manos.


	4. Ronja es una chica

**Ronja es una chica**

Mattis y Borka escuchaban al sirviente narrar los sucedido con detalle, el hombre explicaba al par de bandoleros los hechos esperando que estos dieran el mensaje al supuesto señor Mattisburg, Undis les miraba torciendo la boca al ver cómo los dos imitaban pésimamente una actitud analítica y de sorpresa, Borka se halaba su corta barba y Mattis cruzado de brazos asentía como si estuviesen molestos pero aceptaran con resignación que Birk se quedará en esa casa.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación, Ronja cortaba un trozo de pan y se lo daba a su buen amigo pelirrojo, Birk lo recibió con una sonrisa y antes de darle un bocado lo acercó a su nariz aspirando su aroma con una sonrisa.

-Este pan esta delicioso, tienen un olor familiar y a la vez distinto, Dime hermana mía, ¿Es acaso que tú lo has horneado?- Preguntó ladeando la cabeza, como era su costumbre al preguntar y afirmar.

Ronja lanzó una pequeña risa, y colocó sus manos en la cintura acercándose a Birk.

-Lo hice especialmente para el día en que fuéramos a la cueva del oso nuevamente.

Birk desdibujó su sonrisa, pero Ronja no, la chica le tomó la cara con ambas manos.

-Vamos, querido hermano, no estoy molesta en lo absoluto, sé que debes quedarte aquí por un tiempo, por eso yo vendré todos los días, de ese modo, no romperé mi promesa de quedarme contigo aunque estés en el bosque, en medio del invierno sin nada más que un cuchillo y un balde.

Birk sonrió de nuevo.

-Y yo no romperé la mía tampoco, te seguiré a donde sea, cuando me mejore iré contigo, así sea al lugar donde me den una paliza y encierren en un calabozo.

Ambos rieron de nuevo, Undis entonces entró junto con su marido y Mattis, al verlos sonreírse la madre del pelirrojo y el padre de la castaña pusieron una cara de pocos amigos, sin embargo la expresión de Undis se desvaneció con un suspiro de resignación, mientras que la de Mattis permaneció.

-Parece que el pequeño diablillo ya se siente mucho mejor.

Replicó Mattis en tono sarcástico, el chico lanzó una risita.

-Lo estaría más si no tuviese que ver tu cara, Mattis.

El hombre entonces lanzó una carcajada, no podía evitarlo, realmente le molestaba que Ronja pasara tanto tiempo con Birk, pero no podía odiar al hijo de su amigo de la infancia, de hecho, le agradaba bastante, de otro modo jamás lo habría nombrado sucesor del jefe grupo de bandoleros cuando Ronja se negó y aunque este también hizo lo mismo, tenía la ligera esperanza de que algún día cambiara de opinión y aceptara.

-Bien, pequeña serpiente, al parecer tendrás que quedarte un tiempo en este lugar.

-Lo sé, si no fuera porque realmente no puedo moverme, regresaría ahora.

-Debes descansar y comer bien para recuperar tus fuerzas lo más pronto que puedas.

Indicó Undis acomodándole la almohada a su hijo, el joven Borkason asintió sonriéndole.

-Bien Birk, ten cuidado de no decir nada en absoluto sobre nuestra ocupación.

Agregó ahora su padre, mirándole con seriedad.

-Lo haré. –Prometió alzando su mano sana. –No diré nada en absoluto, no quiero terminar ahorcado por el alguacil y espero sinceramente padre…- Le miró decidido sin modificar su sonrisa. –Que no vuelvas a insistir en que me convierta en un bandolero como ustedes dos.

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-¡Pero deberías al menos reconsiderarlo!

Replicaron Mattis seguido de Borka.

-Ya lo oyeron.- Finalizó Undis cruzando los brazos, los dos hombres le miraron boquiabiertos. –Birk no quiere ser un sucio ladrón como ustedes, deben aceptarlo y seguir con sus vidas.

Mattis y Borka resoplaron decepcionados.

-¡Porque si algo le pasa de nuevo, les juro a ambos que los lanzaré por la barranca del diablo!

Terminó diciendo amenazando a ambos, los dos se miraron intimidados, Ronja y Birk rieron al ver a sus padres silenciados de esa forma por Undis, tal vez Borka y Mattis no temían a las arpías, a los osos de media tonelada ni a ser colgados por el alguacil, pero si le temían y mucho, a sus esposas, después de todo, si alguien podía manejar a un grupo de hombres rebeldes y apestosos eran Undis y Lovis.

-Espero el día que me regañes de forma semejante, hermana mía…

Comentó Birk a la joven Ronja, la cual le miró dudosa, Mattis expresó un "¿¡Que?!" enfatizado y los padres de Birk se miraron, sin duda los adultos entendían que el joven Borkason preguntaba cuándo llegaría el día en que Ronja le diera un regaño de esposa, por lo que se desconcertaron de lo directo y a la vez profundo mensaje que el chico le estaba dando a la hija del bandolero, la chica luego de unos segundos sonrió.

-Si vuelves a poner tu vida en riesgo yo creo que lo haré nuevamente.

Birk rió, comprendiendo que su hermana no había entendido lo oculto de su mensaje, pero estaba bien para él, después de todo tal como Ronja lo había dicho antes, Birk era tan sabio como Skaller-Per, por lo que a pesar de siempre parecer despreocupado y aparentar que el "hoy" era lo único que le importaba, siempre tuvo claros sus sentimientos por la hija del bandolero y sus planes a futuro, "pero el futuro está muy lejano, no hay que preocuparse por ahora", pensaba como de costumbre.

Luego de hacer su habitual rabieta contenida y ver que su hija no había captado el mensaje que el pelirrojo le había dado, Mattis miró a su hija detenidamente, con expresión seria.

En la habitación se escuchaba la charla que tenían Birk con Ronja y sus padres, una charla sin importancia, Mattis observaba en silencio, cada expresión, cada mirada de su hija, hasta el mínimo parpadeo y de un momento a otro, la pequeña Ronja de 11 años que recordaba y veía aún en ella, esa pequeña descalza de melena corta y despeinada cambió.

/¿Cuándo le creció el cabello?/ Pensó para sí mismo.

Lo mismo le había pasado el día que la dejó ir al bosque por primera vez, en un parpadeó Ronja ya no era esa adorable bebé que gateaba por debajo de las mesas del castillo, era una niña despierta y ansiosa de conocer el mundo que la rodeaba y ahora…

-Oye papá, ¿Crees que pueda quedarme con Birk?

La llamada de Ronja le sacó de su meditación, luego de uno segundos para regresar a la realidad que lo rodeaba, el jefe de los bandoleros, señor de las bestias salvajes captó la pregunta de su hija.

-¡De ninguna manera!

Vociferó con furia, como siempre que se molestaba, la chica le miró y luego sonrió, tomó un pañuelo que llevaba con ella y envolvió el pan sobrante que llevó a Birk, entonces lo metió en una cesta junto con otras cosas y la dejó en la mesita que el pelirrojo tenía al lado.

-Bien, entonces vendré mañana otra vez.

Se acercó a Birk y sonriente le susurró.

-Te traeré un poco de vino.

El chico sonrió y Mattis frunció el ceño.

-¿¡Que le dijiste?!

Ronja salió del cuarto dando saltos y agitando la mano a su amigo en señal de despedida.

-¡Ronja, dímelo!

Exijió de nuevo el hombre.

-Es un secreto.

Indicó la chica sonriendo a su padre con el índice en la boca.

-Bien, Birk, ten en cuenta lo que te hemos dicho y cuídate mucho.

Despidió Undis junto con Borka, saliendo de igual forma de la habitación, Mattis simplemente e dio media vuelta.

-¿No vas a despedirte de mí, maleducado?

Preguntó el joven Borkason en tono de broma, Mattis giró la mirada hacia él y sonrió expresando en tono sarcástico.

-Bien, hasta luego… ¡Pequeña salamandra!

Dijo resaltando lo último en tono molesto, Birk rio para sí mientras la puerta se cerraba.

Ronja caminaba a la salida de la casa de los Norrgarden, el resto se había quedado atrás al despedirse de Birk, cerca de la puerta al jardín, Ronja se topó con Britta.

-¿Quién eres tú?

Preguntó la chica rubia interesada en la hija del bandolero, Ronja sonrió y con las manos en la cintura se presentó.

-¡Soy Ronja!

Britta parpadeó al escuchar su nombre.

-¡¿Tu eres Ronja?!

La chica asintió a la vez que preguntaba con la mirada a qué se debía la reacción de la rubia.

-Ya veo…. Entonces tú eres Ronja, la verdad yo te imaginaba muy diferente.

-¿De qué hablas?

Terminó preguntando la hija del bandolero al confundirse más con las palabras de la hija de los Norrgarden.

-Birk me habló sobre ti, pero por cómo te describió, pensé que eras un chico.

Ronja se quedó pensativa, /¿Cómo es un chico exactamente? , Pensó para sí misma, después de todo, al analizarlo bien, si hacía una clasificación entre los humanos del tipo "Lovis" y el tipo "Mattis", ella entraría más en el tipo "Mattis" porque Lovis siempre se ocupaba de cocinar, asear el castillo y la chica rara vez se metía en esos labores, Ronja se rascó la barbilla pensativa.

-Pero sé cocinar un pan que le gusta mucho a Birk…- Expresó al aire, haciendo que Britta le mirara concentrada. -¡Entonces después de todo si soy como Lovis!

Britta rió.

-Bien, Ronja, no te molestará que sea también amiga de Birk ¿verdad?.

Esa pregunta extrañamente causó un sentimiento extraño en la hija del bandolero, no sabía que era exactamente, era como un hueco grande, como si tuviera hambre e indigestión a la vez.

Antes de que pudiese responder, Lil-Klippen quien esperaba en la puerta se acercó al ver a Ronja, la chica miró a Britta y esta sonrió.

-¿Qué dices?

Preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa, el resto del grupo de visita alcanzó a la chica,

-Eso depende de Birk.

Expresó con la mirada seria, siguiendo su camino seguida por los demás.

-¡Ven de nuevo otro día!

Gritó Britta despidiendo con la mano.


	5. Hermano y amigo

**Hermano y amigo**

La chica de melena despeinada se encontraba contemplando a su madre pelar chícharos en la cocina, miraba pensativa con la mejilla hinchada de tenerla recargada en la palma de su mano, a la vez que el brazo lo recargaba en la mesa, Lovis luego de notar su expresión peculiar en ella, colocó las manos en la cintura.

-Pelar verduras para preparar el estofado de la cena es una tarea muy necesaria, pero no es muy entretenida ¿Puedes decirme que es lo que sucede?

Ronja resopló enderezando su postura para ver a su madre de frente y le miró seria lanzando un resoplo.

-Dime mamá Lovis, ¿Está mal que me moleste si Birk tiene más amigos?

Lovis sonrió sentándose al lado de su hija.

-Por supuesto que sí, las personas tienen derecho a tener tantos amigos como les sea conveniente.

Ronja bajó la mirada frunciendo la boca, luego de pensar en cómo debía formular su siguiente pregunta levantó la mirada de nuevo.

-¿Qué diferencia hay entre un amigo y un hermano?¿Que es más importante?

Lovis resopló tomando las manos de la chica.

-Escucha Ronja, tú eres nuestra hija única, la única hija de Lovis y Mattis, no tienes hermanos de nacimiento, pero no debes olvidar que los amigos, son como los hermanos que nosotros elegimos.

Ronja arqueo la ceja, no podía discernir entre una cosa y la otra y en verdad esperaba que Lovis hubiese respondido que un hermano era más importante que un amigo, porque ella era la herma de Birk y Britta quería ser su amiga, la mujer de enormes trenzas pelirrojas se dio cuenta que la chica tenía un conflicto mental y explicó de nuevo.

\- Por un hermano tu arriesgas la vida y haces lo posible para que sea feliz, por un amigo haces lo mismo, la diferencia es que los hermanos son los que comparten un lazo de sangre contigo, los amigos son los que crean un lazo afectivo contigo, ¿Entiendes?, por eso puedes tener muchos amigos y muchos hermanos.

Ronja asintió más que inconforme con la respuesta, ya que en simples palabras y yendo a lo que a la chica le interesaba, si Birk y Britta eran amigos, entonces no era diferente de que Ronja y Birk fueran hermanos.

Las palabras de Lovis no dejaban de dar vuelta por la cabeza de la chica despeinada, el tiempo le pareció muy largo para que llegara el otro día, nunca le había sucedido, ni siquiera cuando ansiaba el cambio de estaciones, no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche y en cuanto vio el primer rayo de sol salir se montó en un caballo.

Al escuchar el sonido del caballo Mattis abrió los ojos, corrió a la ventana y vió a su hija montada en el caballo esperando a que los bandoleros la enorme puerta.

-¿¡A dónde vas?!

Gritó el hombre a todo pulmón, cuando la puerta se abrió, la chica haló las riendas partiendo a la casa Norrgarden.

-¡RONJA!

Gritó Mattis casi saliéndose de la ventana.

Birk estaba a penas bostezando cuando el mayordomo abrió la puerta y antes que el hombre presentara a la visita, Ronja entró con paso firme hacia Birk, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas rojas por el viento frío que le había golpeado en la cara por la velocidad y la temperatura de la mañana.

-Hola…. Birk

Dijo seria pausando por el sofoco, el mayordomo resopló ahorrándose comentario alguno y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano, hermana mía?

Preguntó el pelirrojo sonriente, la chica respiraba profundo recuperando el aliento.

-No me digas que te asustaste al ver a Mattis devorar corderos como un ogro.

Expresó juguetón al ver a su amiga tan apresurada, la chica con la mano en el pecho regulando el ritmo de su respiración le miró de frente.

-Britta me preguntó algo ayer.

-¿Ah, enserio? ¿Y qué te preguntó.

La chica se acercó a Birk y le miró seria.

-Me preguntó si me molestaría si tú y ella fueran amigos.

Birk miró hacia arriba ligeramente pensativo.

-¿Y?

-Y ¿Qué?

Preguntó Ronja a la pregunta del pelirrojo.

-Si, ¿Y qué piensas?, ¿Te molestaría?

Ronja hinchó las mejillas.

-Eso no importa.

El pelirrojo entonces ladeo la cabeza, pensativo, la conversación le parecía confusa ya que la chica no le estaba diciendo ni preguntando nada directamente y al parecer esperaba que Birk le opinara en algo, pero no sabía en qué, Ronja notó la confusión de su amigo y sacudió la cabeza aclarando sus ideas.

-Lo que quiero decir es, ¿Tú quieres ser amigo de Britta?

Birk sonrió levantando una ceja.

-No tengo problema con que lo fuéramos.

Al escuchar esto, Ronja se quedó muda unos segundos, mirándole fijo, Birk de nuevo se quedó dudoso de la expresión de la chica, la cual frunció el ceño y cerró los puños.

Quería decirle que no quería que nadie más fuera su amigo pero por lo que le dijo Lovis, eso sería muy mezquino de su parte, pero realmente le molestaba que Britta y ella fueran igual de importantes para Birk pero no sabía porque, así que impulsiva, expresó molesta.

-¡Entonces ya no quiero ser tu hermana!

Birk parpadeó procesando las palabras de la chica, entreabrió la boca para preguntar el porqué, pero su voz no salió, Ronja se dio la vuelta molesta y salió corriendo del lugar y conforme corría a través de los pasillos se dio cuenta de su injustificada actitud, la chica se detuvo lentamente dando un respiro, su boca titubeaba y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Estaba confundida por estar tan molesta y molesta por estar tan confundida, no entendía bien sus sentimientos, sólo sabía que la promesa que Birk y ella habían hecho era demasiado importante como para tirarla por el barranco sólo por la confusión de su corazón, se talló con fuerza los ojos y dio un gran respiro, se dio media vuelta y decidida regresó con paso firme a la habitación de Birk.

El joven se encontraba cabizbajo, meditando sobre la actitud de su joven amiga, se sentía culpable, a lo mejor la chica si estaba molesta después de todo por no poder ir con ella a la cueva, pero analizando sus palabras y la situación con la que se había dado la discusión le hicieron tener una ligera idea de lo que a Ronja le sucedía.

Nuevamente fue anunciada la visita por el mayordomo, esta vez Ronja si espero ser aceptada por Birk y entró lentamente con la cara roja.

-Parece que te un bicho raro te ha picado, hermana mía.- Expresó Birk sonriente, la chica alzó la mirada ante la última frase de Birk, "hermana mía", sonaba tan reconfortante escucharlo decir eso.

-Entonces… ¿No estas molesto? ¿Aún quieres que seamos hermanos?

Preguntó la chica ansiosa de respuesta, Birk lanzó una ligera risa.

-Sólo un poco confundido, pero estoy bien.

-Lo siento, Birk, puedes… ¿Puedes perdonarme?

Birk asintió.

-Pero a cambio, debes decirme que es lo que te molesta realmente.

Ronja agachó la mirada de nuevo y con vergüenza apretó con sus manos la casaca rosada que vestía.

-Yo, estaba realmente molesta de que aceptaras ser amigo de Britta.

Birk le miró extrañado, Ronja se puso roja.

-Es que no quiero que también seas hermano de Britta, porque entonces también le prometerías estar con ella siempre y si eso sucede, entonces ya no querrás estar conmigo.

-Eso no es así, hermana mía.

Respondió Birk sonriendo tiernamente, Ronja ahora fue la que lo miró extrañada.

-Aunque sea amigo de Britta, no estaré con ella para siempre, ni siquiera si ella fuera mi hermana, esa promesa solo es para nosotros dos, mientras tu así lo quieras.

Ronja dibujó una gran sonrisa y se abalanzó sobre Birk riendo a carcajadas.

-¡Entonces seremos hermanos siempre Birk!

Expresó abrazando al pelirrojo, el cual resopló con una sonrisa.

-Mientras tú así lo quieras.

Aclaró el pelirrojo correspondiendo el abrazo con su brazo sano.

-¡Bien entonces regresare mañana y al día siguiente y al siguiente, hasta que te mejores!

Birk asintió.

-No olvides que prometiste traerme vino.

-¡Es verdad, lo olvide por completo!

Se levantó de la cama y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Birk al instante quedó congelado y mudo con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡Te lo traeré mañana sin falta!

Expresó la chica despidiéndose con la mano mientras salía del cuarto, el joven Borkason se tocó la mejilla con la mano y parpadeó confundido.

Ronja caminaba saltando mientras se dirigía a su caballo.

-Voy a traerle más pan y leche y cuando Mattis y los demás se vallan a dormir bajaré a la cocina y traeré un poco de vi…..

De momento recordó lo que había hecho, había besado la mejilla de Birk, la chica se rascó la cabeza tratando de comprender porque había hecho eso, después de todo nunca besaba a nadie.

-El día que Skaller-per murió…..- Expresó pensativa. –Mamá Lovis le dio un beso en la mejilla a Mattis….

Sonrió para sí misma subiendo a su caballo.

-¡Entonces debes mejorarte pronto y regresar a casa, Birk!

De ese modo, la castaña regresó al castillo de Mattis, recibiendo un regaño de su padre.

-¡Ronja no vuelvas irte sin decir a dónde!

Vociferó el hombre molesto en la puerta del castillo, Ronja sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Esta bien padre.

Los bandoleros que estaban espiando la conversación se quedaron desconcertados viendo como la chica entraba tarareando una canción.

Sturkas tomó del brazo a Mattis, quien no movió ni un músculo facial al ver la reacción de su hija.

-¡¿No está feliz jefe?!, La pequeña Ronja por primera vez no le ignora un regaño.

Mattis volteó con la cara enojada apretando la mandíbula y sujetó al pobre bandolero de los hombros haciéndolo a un lado.

-¡Ronja! ¿Te dijo algo la sabandija de Borka?

Le gritó hacia arriba de la escalera, ya que la chica ya estaba llegando al segundo piso.

-¡Es un secreto!

Respondió contenta mirando hacia abajo para luego desaparecer.

Mattis hizo una rabieta cual infante, lo cual los bandoleros no entendían bien.

-¡Secretos, secretos!

Repetía el hombre golpeando la mesa con ambos puños. -¡Ojalá ese diablillo se quede ahí para siempre! –Después de lanzar un gruñido, chasqueo la lengua saliendo del castillo y furioso cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Sturkas miró a Lil-Klippen preguntando con la mirada que estaba sucediendo, ya que como él era el que había estado en todo lo sucedido con lo de la estancia del chico en la casa de los comerciantes ricos se suponía que sabía algo, pero éste entendiendo su insinuación solo alzó los hombros negando con la cabeza saber que sucedía.


	6. Mi persona especial

La hija del bandolero miraba el bosque a distancia, con los codos recargados en la ventana de piedra del castillo, se encontraba sola en la torre más alta del castillo, el viento soplaba en su melena obscura y sus ojos negros brillaban con el color del atardecer, unos pasos se escucharon a distancia pero Ronja no volteó la mirada, Mattis apareció en la puerta sorprendido de ver a su joven hija en ese lugar.

-¿Vienes a menudo?

Preguntó el hombre compartiendo la vista con su pequeña, Ronja asintió sonriendo.

-Es un buen lugar para venir a pensar, ¿No crees?

Mattis dibujo una pequeña sonrisa de melancolía mirando los rincones de la habitación.

-Siempre ha sido un lugar muy tranquilo, incluso cuando Skalle-per vivía en este lugar, me gustaba venir a pedirle consejos cuando me sentía perdido, aún ahora que quiero pensar las cosas, el viento en los pinos me susurra, como si él tratara de calmarme con esa enorme sonrisa desdentada.

Ronja lanzó una risita.

-Quiero que tú también me susurres papá, aun cuando tus ojos se cierren para siempre, quiero que me sigas susurrando.

Mattis le acarició la cabeza y con las manos en la cintura le habló con ánimo, haciendo ademanes como era típico de él

-Por eso no te preocupes, desde el día que abriste los ojos, me propuse a mí mismo cuidar de mi pequeña hija, ¡Te molestaré incluso después de mi muerte!, Si te acercas a un acantilado lanzaré un rayo del suelo y será como si te gritara "¡Ronja, retrocede ahora mismo!".

Ronja abrazó a su papá, Mattis suspiró y tomándola de los hombros se agachó para quedar a su altura.

-Afortunadamente eres tan lista como tu madre, por eso puedo estar tranquilo de que llevarás una vida fuera de peligros.

-Mamá es una persona muy lista.

Afirmo la hija del bandolero.

-Así, es, siempre sabe lo que pienso antes de que ponga mi cerebro a funcionar, a veces me pregunto qué fue lo que ella vio en mi, ¿Alguna vez te conté como fue que ella aceptó casarse conmigo?

Ronja negó mirándolo con entusiasmo y alzando los puños en señal de que estaba ansiosa de escuchar la historia.

Mattis se rascó la barba mirando hacia arriba intentando recordar lo mejor posible y comenzó a narra su historia.

-Cuando tenía 10 años, mi padre descubrió que Borka y yo éramos amigos, a él le dio una paliza y lo envió de regreso al bosque de los Borkason con la advertencia de que nunca regresara o lo mataría, a mí me dio un tremendo regaño y me prohibió volver siquiera en pensar verlo de nuevo. Estuve enojado con él por más de un mes, no le dirigía la palabra, ya sabes cómo soy de cabeza dura.

Ronja rió en afirmación a sus palabras.

-Como no sabía cómo contentarme me llevó con él a la aldea a comprar pieles para el invierno, la verdad nunca había ido y por más que intenté permanecer enojado me sorprendía con cada puesto que veía y al paso de unos minutos en la aldea ya hasta me había olvidado de Borka, entonces en un puesto de quesos la vi.

Dijo lo último a su hija con una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos negros bien enfocados.

-Su precioso cabello rojo atado en dos trenzas, sus ojos del color de la madera eran como un espejo, uno que reflejaba todos y cada uno de tus defectos que además estaba cerrado por un candado del cual yo como buen ladrón debía encontrar la llave. Me acerque al puesto y ella me miró con desdén, incluso hizo una mueca y me preguntó indiferentemente "¿Qué es lo que quieres, vas a comprar o solo vienes a molestar? Porque si es lo segundo hazte a un lado, estorbas la vista a los clientes"

-Definitivamente es algo que mamá diría.

Agregó Ronja.

-Me quedé mudo unos segundos, realmente pensé que era una niña muy antipática y entonces le dije "Yo podría comprarte todos los quesos si quisiera, pero no voy a hacerlo porque no me gustas", Lovis sólo parpadeó con esa expresión suya tan fría, me molestó aún más que ni siquiera mostrara enojo alguno por lo que la miré crujiendo la mandíbula de enojo, ella entonces colocó las mano en la cintura y mirándome con superioridad finalmente dijo: "Por mí está bien, a mí tampoco me gustan los hombres débiles como tú". Enseguida pregunté furioso azotando los puños en la mesa de los quesos lo que había dicho, a ver si tenía el valor de repetírmelo de nuevo, entonces un muchacho de unos 16 años con los brazos bien fuertes que llevaba cargando una caja de queso, se acercó y le preguntó a tu mamá con su voz grave de adolecente "Oye Lovis, ¿Te está molestando?", Eso me enojó aún más, así que antes que ella respondiera le señalé decidido y dije muy seguro de mí mismo, ¡Oye tú grandulón!, él se señaló a si mismo preguntando su me refería a él y yo afirmé, entonces impulsivamente le grité, "¡Vamos a hacer unas fuerzas, si yo gano, ella se comerá sus palabras como una rebanada de queso!", Debiste ver al cara de tu madre.

-¿Se sorprendió?

-AL contrario, sonrió con ironía alzando una de sus cejas, como una sabelotodo, hice un puchero con la boca y coloqué mi brazo en la mesa, el otro sujeto alzó los hombros resoplando y se sujetó de la mía, se reunió una multitud alrededor del puesto y adivina que sucedió.

Ronja dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Perdiste ¿verdad?

-Más que eso, el tipo me dislocó el antebrazo, pero sabes hija mía, eso fue lo mejor que me hubiera pasado, Lloriqueaba por dentro sentado en una escalerilla a que mi padre pasara por mí, entonces Lovis llegó con unas vendas y sin decirme nada se sentó a mi dado y me acomodó el brazo, casi lloro como un recién nacido al sentir el crujido de mi hueso siendo reacomodado, no lloré pero peor aún me desmallé del dolor. Desperté un rato después y mi cabeza estaba recostada en sus rodillas, ella me miraba fijo, no pude evitarlo, mi corazón se aceleró muy rápido y enseguida me levanté, entonces le pregunté a Lovis si había ido a burlarse de mí, ella me vendó el brazo y sólo resopló, cuando terminó se levantó sonriendo y se marchó. Me quedé ahí un buen rato sin saber qué hacer. Pasaron un par de años antes de que regresara a la aldea de nuevo, entonces cuando cumplí 14 años, tenía un horrible sufrimiento encima, esta vez, yo no sabía que podía hacer para sentirme mejor, no tenía heridas en el cuerpo, pero había algo que me lastimaba mucho y no podía curarlo de ninguna forma, entonces para año nuevo regresé a la aldea, ella estaba recogiendo su puesto y cuando me miró torció la boca, estaba por echarme del lugar, pero antes de que pronunciara palabra comencé a llorar , a llorar tan profundo que sentía que la vida se me iba cada que respiraba aire, no sabía porque después de todo no había llorado hacía un tiempo, pero por algún motivo al verla me sentí con ganas de hacerlo, me hinque en el suelo, Lovis se acercó, "Mi padre ha muerto" le dije, ella dejó a un lado la canasta que llevaba y se hincó a mi lado, entonces sentí sus cálidas manos rodear mi espalda, me sentí tan aliviado que le correspondí el abrazo y lloré con ella por un buen rato, fue entonces que supe que ella era mi persona especial.

-Persona especial….

Repitió Ronja con los ojos iluminados y una sonrisa al escuchar la charla de su padre.

-Si, esa persona especial a la que iba a amar más que a nadie en el mundo, con la que quería pasar todas las primaveras, veranos, otoños e inviernos de la vida, así que desde entonces fui a molestarla al puesto de quesos, ella siempre me echaba de ahí, pero yo me quedaba sin hacerle caso, le preguntaba cosas y ella respondía esquiva, pero pude conocerla por medio de esas respuestas secas, cuando cumplí los 17 años, le pregunté a Skaller-Per, si ella me aceptaría si supera que era un ladrón, "Pregúntale" dijo él, Si una mujer fuerte como ella no puede ser la esposa de un bandolero, ninguna lo podría ser, entonces, me decidí, le pedí que nos casáramos. Cuando se lo dije, ella resopló y antes que respondiera le dije que era un bandolero.

Lovis no hizo expresión alguna y temí que se negara, "Bien, ya lo sabía", respondió sonriente, "Un par de días después de que te conocí, vimos el asalto de una carreta en el camino del bosque cuando llevábamos quesos a la aldea vecina, nos ocultamos entre los arbustos y vi a un niño con el brazo vendado, supe inmediatamente que eras tú", Me quedé con la boca abierta, sin duda, tu madre siempre ha sido muy lista.

-¡¿Y qué pasó?!

-Le pregunté entonces que decidía y ella me dio las palabras más halagadoras desde que la conocí, ella me dijo "Tal vez no seas fuerte y seas un cabeza hueca, pero prefiero un marido que nunca se dé por vencido a pesar de fallar tantas veces como tú"

-Definitivamente son las palabras más bonitas que te ha dicho.

-Ella enseguida puso a raya a todos los bandoleros, desde que ella llegó, la banda se convirtió en una verdadera familia y después…

Levantó a Ronja de la cintura levantándola, entre carcajadas girando por el cuarto.

-¡Después naciste tú! ¡Mi hermosa palomilla de piel suave y hermosos ojos obscuros y cabello negro!

Ronja reía mirando a su padre, Mattis recordó a su pequeña Ronja, la pequeña niña de su vida, esa hermosa bebé que había alegrado la vida de los habitantes del castillo, la bajó con los ojos llorosos, se pasó el brazo por los ojos para secar las lágrimas que querían salir.

-¿Qué sucede papá?

Preguntó la chica al ver la expresión de su padre, el jefe de los bandoleros le miró con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Me preguntaba si el invierno llegará este año.

-¡Por supuesto que lo hará papá, así como la primavera y las demás estaciones!

-Si, es decir… Me preguntó si cuando encuentres a tu persona especial…. Tu… regresarás a casa, que tal… si te vas con ese tipo y nunca regresas con nosotros….

Explicó cabizbajo.

-Eso no va a pasar papi, ¿sabes porque?

Mattis levantó la mirada.

-Después de lo que me has dicho, creo que yo ya he encontrado a mi persona especial, la persona que quieres más que a nadie y con la que quieres estar para siempre.

-¡¿Qué?!

Preguntó al instante el hombre alzando el volumen de su voz.

-¿¡Quién es Ronja, dímelo?!, ¡¿Es el hijo de Borka?!, ¡Es el hijo de Borka ¿verdad?

Ronja asintió riendo y respondió sin desdibujar su sonrisa.

-Pero yo, aún no sé si yo también seré su persona especial, tal vez Birk prefiera a alguien más.

-¡Claro que no!

Respondió Mattis furioso, Ronja parpadeó desconcertada.

-¡Tú eres una niña preciosa, llena de energía y de buen corazón, si esa sanguijuela no te corresponde yo mismo le retorceré el cuello y si te hace llorar lo ataré a una roca y lo dejaré en el bosque para que las Arpías le arranquen los ojos y se lo coman los osos!

Ronja soltó una carcajada, agarrando su estómago.


	7. Planeando un robo legendario

En la enorme mesa de la cocina, los bandoleros de Mattis y los de Borka se encontraban reunidos, todos con los oídos bien concentrados en la charla susurrante de sus dos jefes, quienes supuestamente hablaban en tono bajo para evitar que sus esposas escucharan su secreta conversación.

Sin embargo en cuanto Lovis escuchó las palabras "asalto en casa de los Norrgarden" la mujer dejó a un lado la cuchara con la que revolvía el arroz con leche y le tomó de la oreja a su marido dejando al instante en silencio al resto de hombres.

-¡Ni se te ocurra asaltar esa casa mientras tu hijo se encuentra ahí!

Los bandoleros se miraron asustados de saber que su plan estaba más que al descubierto, pero intentaron fingir demencia, Borka con una gota de sudor en la cien y una sonrisa titubeante respondió a su esposa.

-¿De qué hablas Lovis? yo no…

Al instante la mujer jaló con más fuerza haciendo que el hombre se levantara de su asiento y le miró con esos severos ojos azules y el hombre se encogió de hombros.

-Más te vale.

Agregó la mujer entendiendo que con ese gesto, su marido estaba cediendo.

-No son más que un grupo de bestias.

Expresó Lovis sirviendo el arroz con leche en los tazones.

-Bien jefe… Entonces será mejor que valla a ver a Birk para saber de su estado de salud y podamos planear cuando se llevará a cabo el robo.

Susurró Peljie a Mattis, el cual afirmó y le hizo señas con la mano para que se acercara más y echando una mirada previa para comprobar que alguna de las mujeres no lo observaba, le dijo al oído a su joven bandolero.

-Y asegúrate de que Ronja no le diga nada extraño.

-¿Extraño?

Preguntó el bandolero del gorro alzando la voz y mirando a su jefe extrañado, Mattis le tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo acercó de nuevo.

-¡Si!, Si Ronja le habla de… - Hizo una ligera pausa tomando un respiro para calmarse y aclaró su garganta. -… sus sentimientos.

-No le entiendo bien jefe…

-¡Solo has lo que te digo y ni una palabra del robo ni del resto, no quiero que esa pequeña salamandra preocupe a mi palomilla!

Amenazó el jefe de los bandoleros alzando la voz, se sintió observado y volteó temeroso viendo como Lovis le dejaba su plato mirándole seria.

Peljie resopló y metió la cucharilla a su plato, al sacar el arroz caliente sopló un par de veces, Mattis volteó a verlo furioso y justo cuando estaba por probarlo el jefe le interrumpió tomándolo de nuevo de la camisa.

-¡¿Qué esperas, Ronja ya se va, si no te apresuras no vas a alcanzarla!

-¡Si jefe!

Respondió el bandolero apresurándose a la puerta, la hija del bandolero ya estaba saliendo del castillo.

Mientras tanto, Birk aún en cama, comía sopa de calabaza escuchando a Britta, quien desde la mañana se acercó al pelirrojo para charlar de nuevo, solo que ésta vez fue Birk quien preguntó sobre su familia.

-Desde hace generaciones los Norrgarden se dedican a la venta de joyería de plata.

Explicó orgullosa la rubia.

-Tenemos tiendas en la gran capital y muchas ciudades cercanas.

-Ya veo….

Agregó el pelirrojo dando una mordida a un pan.

-Y ustedes… ¿De dónde sacan la joyería?

-Nuestros empleados la hacen, compramos la plata y ellos fabrican las piezas, anillos, collares, espejos, ¡cualquier cosa!

Birk se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

-¿Obtienen buenas ganancias de eso?

-¡Claro!, si algo he aprendido estos años viendo el negocio familiar, es que el trabajo manual es más costoso que el material mismo, si una pieza de plata vale 20 monedas y una gema otros 20 y la conviertes en un anillo, valdrá unas 100 monedas, más del doble.

-Ya veo porque tienes una casa tan grande, tu familia es muy lista.

Respondió el joven Borkason sonriendo, rodeando la habitación con la mirada.

-Y esto no es nada, la casa de la capital es mucho más grande, mi hermano Skorpan es el que está a cargo de ese lugar y es el más listo de los muchachos de su edad.

Birk soltó una risa y Britta también.

-Tengo muchos deseos de verle de nuevo.

Expresó mirando a la nada, el pelirrojo lo notó y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Acaso hace mucho que no lo ves?

Britta negó con la cabeza sin desdibujar su sonrisa melancólica.

-Desde que fui enviada aquí hace un tiempo, no lo he vuelto a ver, por eso te envidio a ti y a Ronja, pueden estar juntos el tiempo que quieran sin que sus padres les manden lejos a encargarse de los negocios de la familia, pueden ver juntos los atardeceres, cazar liebres, montar a caballo y ahuyentar arpías y nomos grises…

-¿Por qué no les dices a tus padres que quieres regresar a la capital?

Britta resopló y se colocó en postura firme haciendo un puchero con la boca y alzando el dedo índice en forma de autoridad imitando un tono elegante.

-"Como segunda hija de los Norrgarden tu obligación es atender y supervisar los negocios de la familia", eso es lo que dice mi madre, pero yo no creo tener madera para esas cosas, a mí no me interesa el negocio ni nada parecido.

-Te entiendo, mi padre quiere que siga sus pasos, pero yo he jurado y estoy decidido a no hacerlo.

Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo a la chica, Ronja entonces llegó con Peljie, la chica miró unos segundos a Britta, quien le sonrió a modo de saludo, la hija del bandolero dudo unos minutos pero recordando lo que su madre y Birk le dijeron, se determinó a que no tenía ningún motivo para sentir apatía por la chica, así que le regresó la sonrisa.

-Buen día, hermana mía.

Saludó Birk.

-¡Hola!

Respondió sonriente la chica dirigiéndose a su amigo balanceando la canasta que llevaba.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

-Un poco mejor.

Levantó su brazo vendado.

-Muy pronto podré recuperarme y regresar a casa.

-Entonces es verdad que un beso reconforta.

Al decir esto Peljie se quedó boquiabierto y recordó las palabras de Mattis comprendiendo finalmente a que se estaba refiriendo el jefe de los bandoleros, miró a Ronja y a Birk sonreírse y tenso, pensaba cómo seguir las órdenes de su jefe, como interferir cualquier charla de sentimientos, entonces la interrupción de Britta le hizo resoplar con alivio.

-Oye Ronja, ya que Birk sigue sin poder caminar, que tal si tú y yo vamos al bosque a buscar unas arpías para molestar.

-¿Arpías?

Preguntó con asombro la hija del bandolero, Britta le miró con ánimo.

-¡Si!, Birk me contó que eres tan hábil como él disparando flechas y que han ahuyentado muchas arpías en el bosque, yo sólo las he visto disecadas en casa de mis abuelos, pero por como lucen deben ser escandalosas.

-No sé si sea buena idea, a veces pueden ser aterradoras.

Expresó Ronja un poco dudosa de la idea.

-¡Vamos, será divertido! Podemos llevar espadas y armas, como los soldados del alguacil, hay muchas en el desván de la casa, incluso hay armaduras.

Ronja sonrió.

-Está bien, pero no estoy segura de que vallamos a ver alguna.

-¡Bien!

Britta enseguida se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada y se llevó a la chica de cabello negro del brazo, una vez que las voces emocionadas de las dos jovencitas desaparecieron Peljie miró a todos lados, incluso se asomó a la puerta y supervisó el pasillo, al ver que no había nadie cerró y se acercó a Birk.

-Escucha hijo de Borka…

Expresó en tono bajo, Birk se concentró en la voz del bandolero.

-Mi jefe no quiere que te diga nada porque teme que le digas algo a la pequeña Ronja, pero es un asunto del que puede depender la vida de tu padre y del jefe.

Birk parpadeo con expresión seria.

-Si es algo que atañe a Ronja, yo creo que ella también debería saberlo.

Peljie se rascó su cabellera castaña bajo su gorro.

-Ella no puede saber nada, el jefe no quiere que se preocupe a tan corta edad y sabiendo lo impulsiva que es, podría intervenir e incluso ella podría terminar en prisión.

Birk apretó su puño y suspiró.

-Bien, cuéntamelo todo, yo no le diré a Ronja.

Peljie de nuevo miró a todos lados.

-El alguacil ha comenzado a enviar soldados más seguido en los caminos cercanos al castillo, el otro día, luego de un asalto, nos encontramos a un soldado merodeando cerca del río, si esto sigue así, pronto encontrarán la guarida y en el mejor de los casos pasará lo que en el bosque de Borka y tendremos que irnos sin lugar a dónde ir.

Birk frunció el ceño.

-¿Y en el peor de los casos?

-Nos atraparán a todos y nos colgarán en la plaza del pueblo.

-Entiendo…

-El jefe y Borka han estado planeando algo desde que vinieron aquí, si todo sale bien tendremos un robo legendario y podremos dejar de robar hasta la próxima primavera, si eso sucede, al no aparecernos por los caminos, el alguacil dejará de pisarnos los talones y nos perderá la pista un buen tiempo.

-Quieres decir… que quieren asaltar esta casa, ¿No es así?

Ante la pregunta en tono serio del chico, Peljie no pudo evitarlo mirarlo de frente, Birk le miraba en desapruebo con esos ojos, cuya expresión cada vez más denotaba su parecido con los de Lovis y ese perfil que iba perdiendo la ternura infantil, tenía ya la tez de un muchacho joven a punto de convertirse en hombre, el bandolero de cabello castaño entonces, afirmo con la cabeza.

-Si te lo digo, es para que nos ayudes, ni Borka ni el jefe quieren que lo sepas ya que Lovis pidió que el robo sucediera solamente si tú estás en casa y no intervienes, pero creo que estaría bien que estuvieras enterado para que así puedas avisarme lo que sucede en esta casa, los cambios de guardia, si hay rumores o cualquier cosa antes de que suceda el asalto, por lo que…

Paso un trago de saliva mirándole nervioso casi seguro de recibir una negativa por parte del pelirrojo.

-… Creo que estaría bien que te quedaras el mayor tiempo posible antes del día del robo.

Birk hizo una mueca, Peljie se justificó haciendo ademanes apresurados.

-Yo les diré a tus padres y a los demás que estas aún muy herido y no puedes regresar, cuando lo consideremos conveniente regresarás y no será necesario que participes en el robo, no es mucho lo que te pido, sólo es un poco de información que nos será de mucha ayuda.

Birk se detuvo a meditarlo, miraba a la nada golpeteando con sus dedos contando los segundos, luego de unos momentos sonrió y miró al nervioso Peljie quien ya se imaginaba que el chico le diría a Ronja y está a su padre por lo que recibiría una tunda por arruinar el robo antes de tiempo.

-Está bien, permaneceré aquí más tiempo.

El bandolero le miró desconcertado y asimilando la respuesta positiva sonrió junto con el chico.

-¡Entonces! ¿Aceptas?, ¿No le dirás nada a la pequeña Ronja?

Birk asintió sonriente.

-¡Bien!, Entonces, planearemos todo perfectamente.

Terminó diciendo el bandolero.

Birk bajó entonces la mirada y suspiró profundamente, lo había comprendido, era el momento en que debía hacerse responsable de su destino y del de los demás.


	8. Voy a protegerte

**Voy a protegerte**

Ronja y Britta regresaron cerca del atardecer, ambas chicas estaban agotadas, aspirando con fuerza y jadeando, con las cienes llenas de sudor y arrastrando los pies con las armaduras puestas llegaron al cuarto de Birk, al llegar enseguida se sacaron las pesadas piezas de metal, respirando con alivio al dejarlas en el suelo, Ronja sacudió su melena negra con fuerza sintiendo sus hombros y cuello liberados de tanto peso.

-¿Cómo les fue?

Preguntó enseguida el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-Nada de arpías…

Respondió la rubia, quien con cara de desagrado miraba el pañuelo con el que se acababa de secar el sudor de la frente.

-Sólo un par de pequeños Rumphobs y liebres.

Aclaró la hija del bandolero.

-¡Aun así fue divertido!

Dijo sonriente la hija de los Norrgarden alzando los brazos y tirándose a un costado de la cama de Birk.

-¡El bosque es enorme!, Sólo había visto el camino que lleva hacia aquí, pero ahora por fin pude ver lo enorme y hermoso que es.

Ronja soltó una risa y se tiró a un lado de la rubia mirando al techo.

-Yo también me puse muy feliz el primer día que pude salir a ver el bosque, sentir la hierba fresca en tus pies, el aroma de los árboles y el sonido de las aves es hermoso, ¿No crees?

Britta asintió cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa enorme, luego lanzó un largo y profundo bostezo estirando los brazos y se acurrucó.

-No te molesta si tomamos una siesta, ¿Verdad Birk?

El pelirrojo negó sonriendo.

-Pueden dormir si quieren, yo me la paso aquí todo el día descansando, así que creo que tienen derecho a dormir un rato.

Ronja se dio la vuelta recargada en sus codos mirando a su amigo, le dio una tierna sonrisa y se tiró boca abajo cerrando los ojos.

Luego de unos segundos y de oír la respiración profunda de la chica, Birk estiró el cuello para mirarla un poco mejor y sonrió.

-Te has dormido muy rápido, hermana mía.

Dijo para sí mirándola dormir, se reacomodó en la almohada y resopló con preocupación, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, no se imaginaba que días antes no se preocupaba más que en que la primavera llegara pronto y ahora tenía muchas angustias encima, cosas propias de personas mayores, en ocasiones se preguntaba si no era mejor quedarse como un niño para siempre.

Desde que Mattis y Borka se habían aliado, el chico era bastante feliz viviendo en el bosque con los bandoleros y Ronja, las preocupaciones por morir de hambre, no tener agua y pasar frío habían desaparecido y él no quería por ningún motivo volver a sentir esa angustia.

En el momento en que rodearon el bosque de Borka, la vida del chico cambió completamente, de tener una habitación para él solo, tres comidas y un techo, tuvieron que abandonar todo. Arriesgando su vida para poder tener un pequeño lugar donde refugiarse, ver a su madre preocupada por abrir las reservas de comida y encontrarlas vacías o a su padre desesperado por no poder ni siquiera conseguir agua.

La vida al llegar al bosque de Mattis había sido muy dura y Birk no quería por ningún motivo que Ronja pasara por lo mismo que él.

-Tu no debes preocuparte, tu hermano, se hará cargo de todo.

Dijo finalmente el pelirrojo cerrando los ojos de igual forma.

Cuando la luna ya estaba brillando en medio del cielo, un par de golpes en la puerta de la habitación, hicieron que los tres muchachos despertaran.

Medio adormilado, Birk respondió para que pasaran, al abrirse la puerta, Mattis entró con cara de ogro y paso firme, se detuvo frente a la cama y cruzó los brazos mirando con severidad al hijo de su rival y amigo, quien se talló los ojos.

Luego Ronja bostezo estirándose y sintiendo ya el frío de la noche tembló abrazándose a sí misma.

-Parece que me quedé dormida.

Dijo a su furioso padre.

-¿No me digas?

Expresó sarcástico el señor de las bestias y jefe de bandoleros, luego volteo en dirección a una silla cerca de la chimenea de la habitación, ahí, un adormilado Peljie dormía profundamente, ya que tenía el sueño pesado, ni siquiera se había despertado con el ruido de Ronja y Britta cuando llegaron y tampoco con el de Mattis.

El jefe de los bandoleros levantó las orejeras del gorro de Peljie y aspiró con fuerza, los tres chicos se taparon los oídos sabiendo lo que pasaría a continuación.

-¡DESPIERTA AHORA INÚTIL!

Gritó fuertemente, Peljie con el corazón acelerado y los ojos bien abiertos se acurrucó a un lado de la silla halando las orejeras de su gorro sin poder escuchar más que un silbido y miró temeroso a su jefe, así que luego de temblar un poco dibujó una sonrisa temblorosa.

-Hola jefe….

Mattis gruño furioso.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que te quedes dormido cuando te pedí que vinieras a cuidar de Ronja?!, ¡Ya casi es media noche y tú sigues aquí holgazaneando mientras en casa nos morimos de angustia por mi pequeña palomilla!

-¡Perdóneme jefe!

Se disculpó el joven bandolero, Mattis regresó la mirada a su hija quien también le dio una sonrisa mostrando los dientes a modo de disculpa.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos ahora, las arpías rondan por esta zona cuando el sol comienza a salir.

Ronja asintió tallándose los hombros de frío, Mattis le sonrió y de su bolsa sacó el abrigo de la chica, la hija del bandolero se lo vistió y se fue a despedir de Birk.

-Vendré de nuevo mañana…. Es decir, en cuanto salga el sol.

Birk lanzó una risa.

-Está bien, hermana mía.

Luego, la chica se acercó y le susurró al oído como la otra vez, Mattis miraba atento con una ceja levantada tratando de escuchar esta vez.

-Te he traído lo que querías, la canasta está bajo la cama.

Y se despidió con una sonrisa, el jefe de los bandoleros se fue con su hija, empujando a Peljie.

-¡Nos vemos mañana Ronja!

Despidió Britta, luego volteó a ver a Birk y de igual forma se despidió bostezando.

Una vez que todos salieron de la habitación, Birk, encontrándose solo, volteó en dirección a la ventana y suspiró, hizo a un lado las sábanas y miró sus piernas, ambas vendadas y amoratadas por los golpes, movió sus dedos lentamente, incluso hacer eso le dolía mucho.

En la semana que llevaba en cama no había intentado ponerse de pie, ya que tal como el médico que lo visitó había sugerido, el chico no debía levantarse ni esforzarse, pero ahora Birk tenía algo en mente, algo que le obligaba a mejorarse rápidamente aunque pareciera que debía hacer todo lo contrario.

Birk, giró su cadera en dirección al suelo, tomó un respiro, intentó bajar un pie, pero éste le causó un gran dolor, tomo otro respiro y lo puso en el suelo, un ligero crujido se escuchó, era el hueso de su pie que se amoldaba a la posición que le demandaba, luego repitió el proceso con el otro pie sufriendo lo mismo.

Tras unos segundos de pie, se tiró en la cama de nuevo, se pasó el brazo en la frente secando el sudor que había desprendido su piel por el esfuerzo y dolor que había soportado, después recordó lo que Ronja le había dicho, y estiró el brazo bajo la cama, ahí estaba la canasta.

El joven pelirrojo, la abrió, como siempre había pan casero, queso y ahora una botella con un poco de vino, Birk sonrió, sacó el corcho de la botella y la sacudió en círculos mirando a través del vidrio y con la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, cómo se movía la bebida, luego acercó su nariz.

-Es amargo, ¿Tal vez?

Determinó al sentir ese fuerte olor a uva y alcohol, luego se tapó la nariz y dio un sorbo, dibujó una cara de desagrado y se pasó lentamente el líquido para enseguida sacar la lengua en señal de disgusto.

-No sé si es amargo… ácido…

Luego sintió como la bebida le hacía sentir calidez en la garganta y en el pecho y paladeó el resto del sabor de su lengua, entonces dio otro sorbo, esta vez no le pareció tan desagradable, de nuevo sintió calidez, con una sonrisa se tocó el pecho.

-Tal vez por eso les gusta el vino a los hombres, es reconfortante y una vez que haces a un lado ese fuerte sabor que te hace adormilar la lengua sabe un poco dulce, pero ya ha sido suficiente por hoy.

Expresó tapando de nuevo la botella y guardando la canasta.

-No quiero terminar con las mejillas coloradas como los bandoleros.

Dio un par de carcajadas y se recostó de nuevo con las manos en el estómago, mirando el techo de la habitación.

-Y si de por sí no puedo mantenerme en pie, no quiero imaginarme cómo terminaré si bebo más de la cuenta, "Aún eres un niño Birk Borkason"

Expresó imitando el tono de su madre y suspiró.

-Ahora siento ese calor en el estómago, son como cientos de libélulas golpeando, duele y asfixia, pero acelera el ritmo de mi corazón, tal vez es porque estoy lejos de casa o porque sé que lo estaré más tiempo, tal vez es porque no puedo decir lo que siento o porque voy a mentir. Quisiera estar ahora, tendido en el suelo, temblando de frío, en la cueva del oso a tu lado, hermana mía, pero después de todo, Birk Borkason ya no es un niño y tendré que mentirte para ayudar a los bandoleros.

Al amanecer, Britta entró al cuarto de Birk acompañado de una sirvienta que le llevaba el desayuno en una bandeja, ambas, se quedaron boquiabiertas mirando al joven pelirrojo dar pasos, mientras con sus brazos se apoyaba de los muebles que encontraba en su camino.

-¡Birk, no debes levantarte!

Apresuró Britta en comentar, se acercó al chico y le sirvió como apoyo, el pelirrojo resopló manifestando el esfuerzo que había llevado a cabo.

-Tal vez mañana ya pueda andar si sigo practicando.

Indicó el muchacho sonriendo, Britta hizo una mueca de desacuerdo.

-Si te recuperas pronto, seguro querrás regresar a casa, ¿No es así?.

Birk se apartó recargándose de un librero, y apoyado en un solo pie le sonrió aún más.

-Voy a cumplir mi promesa, te enseñaré a usar el arco para cazar arpías, pero para eso, tengo que pedirte un favor.

Britta asintió con la cabeza y despidió a su sirvienta haciéndoles repetidas veces señas con la mano para que saliera, luego se acercó a Birk.

-Tengo que fingir con Ronja y los demás que aún me encuentro gravemente herido y no puedo levantarme, de lo contrario me llevarán de regreso a casa.

-Bien, ¿Es todo?

Preguntó la chica indicando que si sólo de eso se trataba, el trato ya estaba más que hecho.

-No, hay algo más que quiero pedirte…

La chica se acercó y Birk le susurró al oído, Britta escuchó atentamente y una vez que el chico terminó su explicación, se separó y le sonrió.

-Eso tampoco es la gran cosa, en cuanto puedas caminar, puedes ir y venir, preguntar a quién quieras lo que quieras, sólo no te olvides de mis lecciones de tiro, quiero impresionar a Ronja la próxima vez que salgamos al bosque y algún día cazaré una arpía y la llevaré como trofeo a casa.

-Es un trato…

Birk acercó una mano a la chica mientras seguía recargado con la otra, Britta la estrechó.

-Hecho.

Cerca del medio día Ronja llegó nuevamente, un poco adormilada, como todos los días encontró a Birk en cama y ambos se sonrieron saludándose.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy Birk?

Preguntó la chica de cabello negro, Birk sonrió.

-Un poco mejor, hermana mía.

Ronja arqueo una ceja, por lo general Birk siempre decía, "Mejor, hermana mía", el agregarle ese "Un poco" le preocupaba, la chica se apresuró a dejar la cesta que siempre llevaba para el pelirrojo en el suelo y se sentó al lado de Birk.

-Veo que tu brazo está mucho mejor, ¿Qué tal están tus pies?

-Son perezosos como los osos en invierno, parece que no tienen ganas de andar.

Explicó el chico sonriendo.

Ronja no podía disimular su instantánea expresión de angustia, Birk no pudo evitar notarlo.

-Pero no duelen, sólo no quieren hacer nada, así que no te angusties, mejoraré, de eso estoy seguro.

La chica despeinada resopló.

-¿No tuviste problemas con Mattis por quedarte dormida ayer?

Preguntó el pelirrojo tratando de desviar un poco la conversación.

-No, el parece ser muy necio, per hace ya mucho que aceptó que seamos hermanos, aunque a veces no lo quiera reconocer.

Birk lanzó una risita.

-Será mejor que tengamos más cuidado la próxima vez, es peligroso que atravieses el bosque cuando el sol se ha metido, te has vuelto muy buena con el arco y flecha, pero aun así puede ser muy arriesgado que muchas arpías te ataquen a la vez.

-Regresaré a casa antes que el sol se meta, es una promesa.

Respondió con una mano en el corazón y la otra levantada, en señal de juramento.

-Aunque por hoy…

Hizo una pausa con la mirada trsite.

-Papá quiere que regrese ahora, me ha dicho que tenemos que hoy iremos a la aldea, que ya tengo edad para eso…

-¿No estas emocionada?, Es tu primera vez en la aldea.

Ronja sonrió ligeramente.

-Estaría feliz si tú fueras conmigo, me siento como una mala persona, tu estas aquí sin poder moverte por mi culpa y yo estaré paseando, ¡Así que te prometo no divertirme ni un poco!

Remarcó la chica con los puños cerrados, demostrando su determinación, Birk la miró con duda en la mirada, ladeo la cabeza y preguntó.

-No entiendo porque dices eso hermana mía, no ha sido tu culpa que yo me lastimara, yo fui quien planeo todo eso desde un principio.

-¡Es que yo te presione para no ser un bandolero desde un principio, cuando llegaron al bosque de Mattis, Borka se regocijaba de tener un hijo, de que tú eras el futuro líder de los bandoleros de Borka, tu no le negabas nada y lucías orgulloso a la par de tu padre, pero entonces… nos conocimos, nos hicimos hermanos, llegó el día de la pelea de las bestias salvajes, nuestros clanes se hicieron aliados y entonces…

Bajó la mirada al suelo, con pena en sus palabras.

-Le dije a mi papá que no quería ser ladrona, porque la gente sufre y chilla cuando les quitaban lo suyo, porque estaba mal…. Y entonces, cuando se decidió que tú serías el sucesor, juraste que tampoco lo harías…. Tal vez, lo que dije te hiso cambiar de opinión, tal vez tu ni siquiera pensabas que ser un bandolero era algo malo y te presione para preferir no serlo… aún el día del accidente, yo te insistí para que no lo fueras y por eso, es mi culpa , lo siento Birk, lo siento mucho.

-Eso no es cierto.

Dijo el pelirrojo, haciendo que enseguida la chica alzara la mirada.

-Yo quería ser un bandolero como Borka, porque era lo único que conocía, es verdad que yo pensaba que eso estaba bien, pero no me presionaste para cambiar de idea, no sólo decidí dejar de ser un bandolero por lo que dijiste, pude darme cuenta de muchas cosas cuando nos hicimos hermanos y una de ellas fue que nuestros padres son unos cabeza hueca. Peleaban, hacían a los demás pelear, incluso nosotros peleábamos y todo eso no tenía sentido alguno, entonces, me di cuenta de que lo que no todo lo que hacía Borka tenía que estar del todo bien; Tuvimos que huir de casa porque mi padre no quiso cambiar, sufrimos mucho y pudimos sufrir mucho más, hasta la muerte, por ser bandoleros. Así que no te culpes, hermana mía, el que yo no quiera seguir los pasos de mi padre y que me accidentara, no fue tu culpa, gracias a que me abriste los ojos, puedo confiar en que podré vivir de forma honesta y hacer mi propio camino, uno que no me lleve al sufrimiento de nuevo.

-Birk….

Expresó la chica mirándole fijamente, sin duda, el chico estaba madurando, sería un joven sabio y fuerte de voluntad.

/Definitivamente Birk es mi persona especial, quiero estar con él siempre y poder aprender de él y que también él aprenda cosas de mí/

Pensó la chica mientras sonreía tiernamente a Bik.

-¿Qué pasa hermana mía?

Preguntó el joven Borkason al ver la expresión que Ronja le daba en silencio.

-No es nada, es solo, que estoy feliz de que seas mi hermano.

-Entonces diviértete mucho por mí, ¿Está bien?

La chica asintió.

-Te traeré un recuerdo de la aldea y le pediré a mi padre que nos deje ir juntos cuando te mejores.

-Está bien.

Ronja entonces se despidió, Birk resopló desanimado, hizo a un lado las sábanas y se puso de pie.


	9. Nadie es como Birk

**Nadie es como Birk**

Ronja caminaba por las callesitas de piso de piedra de la aldea, bajo los techos de teja rojo, el sol de la tarde iluminaba el camino y las caras animadas de los habitantes y los vendedores.

Se escuchaban muchas voces al mismo tiempo, las risas de los niños, los gritos de los comerciantes ofreciendo sus productos, Ronja escuchaba tanto ruid al mismo tiempo que no podía enfocarse en nada en particular, junto con su padre, llevan un caballo con una carreta repleta de cosas, joyas, provisiones, pieles etc. para poder conseguir utensilios, armas y otras cosas útiles en el castillo y en los asaltos.

Mattis miraba a hija, recordando su primer visita a la aldea, sólo que a diferencia de él, la chica no lucía tan deslumbrada por el lugar, miraba al frente con una sonrisa en la cara sin detenerse a mirar algo en específico, como si anduviera en la guarida como todos los días.

-¿Qué pasa Ronja? has estado muy callada todo el camino.

Preguntó el padre, la chica volteó y sonrió.

-Estaba pensando en que si a Birk le gustaría más que le llevara una tarta de manzana o una de queso.

Mattis se detuvo y la miró cruzando los brazos, pensativo, expresó como un sabelotodo en el mismo tono.

-No creo que esa serpiente en verdad pueda ser tu persona especial.

-¿Por qué?

-Lo crees así, porque no conoces más niños de tu edad, siempre has vivido entre bandoleros mayores que tú.

Ronja negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo, aunque existan millones de personas de mi edad, ninguna será igual a Birk, de eso estoy segura.

Mattis arqueo una ceja y frunció la comisura de su boca, luego volteó por los alrededores y vio a un grupo de chicos, sentados en círculo jugando a las cartas.

-Mira, ahí hay algunos mocosos, ¿No te parece alguno de ellos mejor que el hijo de Borka?

Ronja los miró, estaban sentados en círculo alrededor de una fuente, jugando a las cartas con cara de pereza, la chica frunció el ceño y miró uno a uno, había un par de rubios, algunos castaños y hasta uno pelirrojo.

La chica regresó la vista a su padre.

-No se ven muy amistosos.

-Vamos, míralos bien, tal vez alguno te parezca mejor, mira ese, se ve grande y fuerte.

Ronj miro al chico, era alto y robusto, entonces se rascó la nariz.

-Yo creo que tiene cara de tonto.

-Bueno y que me dices de ese otro.

Ronja miró a un chico rubio de cabello rizado, sólo hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué dices?

La chica se puso las manos en la cintura.

-Da igual, sólo están ahí perdiendo el tiempo, no hacen nada útil y se ve que no saben cazar ni hacer nada, seguro un árbol tiene más reflejos que ellos.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

La chica tomó un guijarro de la calle y lanzó contra uno de ellos, dándole en la cabeza, dirigió la mirada a donde estaba la chica, sobándose la cabeza y con mirada furiosa.

-¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera ha podido evadir esa piedrita.

El chico se aproximó a la chica despeinada y le miró levantando el mentón queriendo parecer amenazante, Mattis cruzó los brazos a punto de ponerse en medio, pero la chica le detuvo con la mano y avanzó.

-¿Qué te pasa niña?, ¿Quién te dijo que puedes lanzarle cosas a la gente y quedarte como si nada?

Ronja se puso las manos en la cintura y se acercó a él mirándole hacia arriba ya que el chico era más alto, le miraba fijo, sin pestañear y con expresión seria, el chico extrañado de que Ronja no se intimidara y actuara de forma contraria, parpadeo, se puso nervioso de recibir la mirada fija de esos ojos negros.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué quieres?

Preguntó perturbado.

-Seguro también eres malo disparando flechas.

-Oye, eso no lo sabes y además ¿Qué te importa?

Ronja se desató el arco de la espalda y con fuerza lo entregó al chico junto con una flecha.

-Bien, ya verás.

Expresó sonriente halando la cuerda del arco con la flecha, disparó a una cesta de unos vendedores a unos metros de distancia.

-¿Qué te parece? Niña grosera.

Ronja le pidió el arco con la mano sin decir una palabra y apuntó al cielo, el chico ni se molestó en mirar a que apuntaba y rio.

-¡Así no se hace, eres una tonta!

Una paloma cayó al suelo, Ronja caminó a ella y la guardó en la carreta que llevaba jalando su padre, el cual sólo observaba ya que su hija, de cierta forma se lo había pedido.

-Servirá para la cena de hoy…

Expresó sonriente, volteó a ver al chico el cual miraba boquiabierto.

-Y Birk, dispara mucho mejor que yo…

Luego volteó a ver a su padre.

-Sin duda es mejor, que todos esos juntos, el chico se apresuró a protestar.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué es eso de mejor que yo, solo porque pudiste matar una paloma no quiere decir….

-Si no puedes evitar una piedra, ¿Cómo evitarás que una arpía, ¿Cómo vas a cazar una liebre?, Apuesto a que no podrías atrapar un pez con las manos y seguro hasta los Rumphobs te asustan.

-Los… los Rumpu ¿Qué?

-Y lo más importante.

Dijo picoteándole el pecho haciéndole retroceder.

-No eres nada amable, eres grosero, no sabes cómo tratar a una chica.

El chico se quedó mirándole sin saber qué decir, sus amigos, que habían estado observando todo el rato, se echaron a reír, las mejillas del muchacho se pusieron rojas y se dio la vuelta yéndose del lugar

-¡Di lo que quieras, mocosa rara!

Expresó marchándose, Ronja resopló y miró de nuevo a su padre.

-Lo vez padre, Birk puede hacer muchas cosas y lo más importante, es amable, buena persona y es muy sabio; Me salvo la vida cuando aún no éramos hermanos, cuando yo le ahuyentaba y le decía que se fuera. Tal vez, existan chicos más apuestos, más grandes y más fuertes, pero no hay nadie como Birk, para mí, él es único.

Mattis suspiró, se rascó la cabeza y dio un par de vueltas en círculos, pensando, un pensamiento le cruzó por la cabeza, entonces, cerró sus puños con fuerza y de la nada le dio una patada a la carreta haciendo una de sus clásicas rabietas, se rascó de nuevo la cabeza, ésta vez con ambas manos y con desesperación, Ronja sólo miraba, luego de unos minutos pateando, se detuvo, miró al cielo y resopló con fuerza cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, regresó la mirada a su hija y resignado recargó una pierna en la carreta cruzando los brazos.

-Si lo pones de ese modo, esa pequeña serpiente no parece tan mala, pero aun así eres muy joven para pensar en esas cosas… apenas tienes 13.

-Tengo 15, padre…

-Como sea… eres muy joven siquiera para pensar en tener amigos varones que no sean los bandoleros.

-Birk es mi hermano y tú me dijiste que te casaste con mamá a los 16, yo sólo soy un año menor…

-¡Pero es diferente!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque tú eres mi pequeño tesoro y no voy a dejar que nadie se robe tu corazón tan pronto y punto, se acabó esta conversación, no hay más que decir!, ahora, ve a comprar lo que querías para que vallamos a cambiar estas cosas.

-¡Esta bien!

Respondió la chica dándole una sonrisa a su padre y corriendo al puesto de pastelillos, Mattis suspiró nuevamente mirando a su hija y sonrió para sí mismo, con un poco de melancolía en su temple.

-Aunque me duele reconocerlo, sólo él podía ganarse el corazón de mi palomilla, no me queda más que tener fe en que él la quiera tanto, como mi Ronja lo quiere a él.

Mientras tanto Birk junto con Britta, bajaban las escaleras en dirección a un sótano, el mayordomo de la chica había conseguido unas muletas para el joven Borkason, por lo que bajaba lentamente cada escalón, al dar vuelta por las escaleras de caracol, Birk vio el taller de los Norrgarden.

Se trataba de una enorme habitación que abarcaba todo el subterráneo de la casa, los trabajadores enseguida saludaron a su ama y a su acompañante, el joven pelirrojo miró cada rincón del lugar tratando de memorizar herramientas y materiales, su vista se posó en un hombre corpulento, que con un martillo, golpeteaba una barra incandescente, roja, como el sol de la mañana.

-Este hombre está forjando una espada.

Explicó Britta.

-No sabía que también hacían armas.

Expresó el pelirrojo mirando cómo una vez hecha al modo que quería, el hombre sumergía la pieza en agua, desprendiendo vapor, al sacarla, la espada ya estaba dura.

-Estas armas son para la protección de la señorita Britta, nos han llegado rumores que una banda de bandoleros viven por aquí.

Expresó el hombre a Birk, el cual rio disimuladamente al saber que se referían a ellos.

-Ven por aquí…

Dijo la chica señalando a un anciano, quien ni siquiera notaba la presencia de los chicos, estaba completamente concentrado, tenía puestos unas lentillas con lupas de diferentes graduaciones, con una manos sostenía un arillo de plata y con la otra, sujetaba unas pinzas que a su vez tenían una gema verde, el hombre, con la mano temblorosa, colocó la gema entre dos espirales que tenía el arillo y con mucho cuidado lo cerró.

Dándole un vistazo detallado a su creación, alzó la mirada, Birk dio un paso atrás asustado por el enorme ojo que aumentaban las lentes, el anciano parpadeo mirando a los chicos y se sacó las gafas de aumento.

-Este es uno de nuestros mejores artesanos.

Presentó Britta extendiendo su mano a modo de señalamiento, Birk recargó su muleta de la pared y extendió la mano a modo de saludo.

-Hola soy Birk Borka…. Mattisburg.

-Gusto en conocerte jovencito Borkamattisburg.

Correspondió el anciano el saludo estrechando con fuerza.

-Veo que su trabajo es muy dedicado.

Expresó el pelirrojo mirando de cerca la pieza que acaba de amar el anciano.

-Eso no es nada, en una ocasión una mujer que llevaba una peluca rizada y polvorosa nos pidió un anillo que tuviese la forma de un dragón enroscado, que fuera tan fino como el ancho de un dedo y que en los ojos del dragón le incrustaran dos rubíes.

Explicó Britta haciendo ademanes, Birk sorprendido regresó su mirada al trabajo del anciano, el cual, al verlo tan interesado, sacó de debajo de su mesa de trabajo una caja, en ella había moldes, piezas cortadas, cuchillas y otras cosas; El anciano buscó un cuadernillo y se lo entregó a Birk.

-Estos son algunos de los primero modelos que hice, primero los dibujaba y una vez que el cliente estaba contento con el diseño, me encargaba de fundir la plata y ponía manos a la obra.

El pelirrojo hojeo el cuaderno, mirando detenidamente cada detalle, sin duda, el hombre mayor se dio cuenta del interés que ponía el joven Borkason en su trabajo y sonrió al vero como el chico acariciaba los trazos con sus dedos, podía verlo reflejado en sus ojos azules, Birk imaginaba la textura que tendría la pieza si fuera fabricada, cada espiral, cada pico, sentía que el mismo lo ensamblada hilando la plata con los dedos, no sabía a qué se debía, pero sentía la calidez en el pecho que el vino le había ocasionado.

-Birk quiere aprender a hacer joyería de plata.

Dijo Britta sonriente al hombre, luego con las manos en la cintura ordenó con ese tono malcriado que ya nadie le tomaba a mal, porque ya conocían su modo de ser.

-Así que desde hoy, le enseñarás a trabajar como tú.

El hombre se pasó los dedos por su larga barba con una sonrisa, sin duda estaba emocionado de tener un aprendiz al que se le notaba el interés en el asunto.

-Con mucho gusto señorita Britta, ¿Pero con cuanto tiempo contamos?, Debo mencionarle que mi habilidad he podido adquirirla a lo largo de 20 años.

-¡20 años!

Replicó el joven Borkason, sorprendido de la cantidad de tiempo que requería para poder trabajar de esa forma, el hombre rio.

-Se necesita todo ese tiempo para pulir tus habilidades, pero lo único que puede detener tu talento es tu imaginación propia, si te enseño lo básico, el resto dependerá de ti, de la madera que tengas para este trabajo y de lo que tu cabeza quiera crear, así pueden pasar 50 años y si no tienes la creatividad para esto no importa cuanta maña adquieras.

Birk asintió decidido.

-Hare mi mejor esfuerzo.

El anciano le aceró un banquillo, Birk dejó las muletas a un lado y se sentó para observar al anciano, Britta sonrió cruzando los brazos.

-Bien, te veré en el almuerzo.

Despidió a su amigo y subió a la casa principal.

Así pasaron las horas, Birk no subió ni siquiera para el almuerzo, miraba con detenimiento y memorizaba cada instrucción dada por el hombre, entonces en un parpadeo ya era hora de que los trabajadores regresaran a su casa y el taller se cerrara.

Birk sacudió la cabeza dándose cuenta que el atardecer ya había llegado, el anciano que también se había concentrado demasiado explicando al chico se dio cuenta de que ya sólo quedaba ellos dos en el taller.

-Mañana seguiremos con esto, yo creo que es hora de descansar.

Indicó levantándose y acomodando su espalda encorvada, el pelirrojo afirmó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Le agradezco mucho.

Regresó con la ayuda de sus muletas a la casa de arriba, al encontrarse con Britta, esta le replicó el no haberse encontrado con ella para el almuerzo, mientras el mayordomo observaba con recelo al pelirrojo.


	10. La celebración de las bestias

**La celebración de las bestias**

-Señorita Britta, me temo muy a mi pesar que el joven Birk, es una persona fuertemente sospechosa.

Decía el mayordomo de la hija menor de los Norrgarden entre susurros, la chica hizo un puchero con la boca y colocó sus manos cruzadas, martillando con los dedos su brazo.

-¿En qué te basas para decir eso Hubert?

-Pregunté en la aldea y nadie conoce a un Mattisburg, en realidad, nadie conoce al joven Birk, lo describí hasta el más mínimo detalle y nadie lo ha visto por los alrededores, ni siquiera los niños de su edad lo identifican, además…. Si me lo permite decirlo, el muchachito tiene amigos muy extraños…

Britta azotó su pie en el suelo, como advertencia.

-¡Pues no te permito decir eso!

-Pero señorita, si se fija bien, la niña Ronja, la cual se nota algo salvaje, parece ser muy cercana a él y eso también es muy extraño, si él fuera hijo de un importante comerciante no simpatizaría con esa gente tan arrabalera…

-¡Basta!, Ronja y Birk son mis amigos así que ten cuidado con lo que dices, si son unos arrabaleros mucho mejor, ellos son mucho más interesantes y sinceros que ese grupo de engreídos que vivía en la ciudad y sólo se preocupaban de ver quien tenía más dinero, así que ya deja tus insinuaciones e intrigas que me estás haciendo enfadar mucho.

-Pero… ¿Qué le voy a decir a sus padres?, si se enteran que usted tiene trato con esos niños…

-¡Pues no les digas nada y ya!

Gritó furiosa con las manos en la cintura.

-¿Y qué les escribo en la carta que enviaremos este mes?

-¡Que sigo igual de miserable y aburrida como antes, porque entérate Hubert que así estaría ahora si no hubiera conocido a Ronja y Birk!

Terminó diciendo la rubia dándose la vuelta, se marchó furiosa dando pasos remarcados en el piso, haciendo que su cabello rizado se balanceara a su compás, luego de unos metros se dio la vuelta y apunto al mayordomo.

-¡Y más te vale no tratarlos mal o te las verás conmigo!

El hombre asintió haciendo una reverencia.

-Espero la señorita no tenga problemas por esto…

Expresó angustiado lanzando un suspiro.

Esa tarde, en la guarida de Mattis, los bandoleros, incluidos los secuaces de Borka, miraban un plano en la mesa, sonriente, Mattis dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Peljie.

-¡Hiciste un buen trabajo, pudiste memorizar las entradas y las salidas de esa casa a la perfección!

-Gracias jefe.

Agradeció sonrojado el bandolero, después de todo, rara vez, Mattis agradecía algo, es más, no había día en que el pobre Peljie no fuera regañado por su jefe o por la estricta esposa del mismo.

-Aún falta saber en dónde esconden la plata y sus pertenencias valiosas.

Replicó Borka con los brazos cruzados.

-Un paso a la vez mí estimado Borka, un paso a la vez.

Indicó Mattis sin dejar de sonreír, denotando que estaba optimista por el robo y que la información recién recibida sería de gran ayuda.

-Mañana enviaremos de nuevo a un bandolero, esta vez tiene que obtener la mayor cantidad de información posible y le preguntará a tu pequeña serpiente si sabe algo, cualquier detalle de la casa nos será muy útil.

Se dirigió a sus bandoleros.

-¿Quién quiere ir?

Al instante, todos levantaron la mano animados, sin duda todos querían ir ya que era tener un día de descanso de sus obligaciones de bandoleros, además era un delicioso almuerzo seguro.

-Oigan ¿y porque no le pedimos a la pequeña Ronja que investigue sobre la casa?, seguro Birk no puede moverse de la cama y no ha podido ver más allá de la puerta de su cuarto.

Dijo Joen con su expresión perdida, al instante Lil-Klippen y Sturkas le agacharon la cabeza a la mesa para que se callara.

-¡Guarda silencio! ¿Qué no ves que es nuestra oportunidad de descansar un día y poder comer hasta reventar?

Le reclamó el bandolero rubio en tono bajo, procurando que Mattis no lo escuchara.

-¡Además el jefe nos ordenó no involucrar a la pequeña Ronja, ella no debe enterarse de nada!

-¿Enterarme de qué?

Al escuchar la aguda voz niña(puedes quitar) de Ronja, los bandoleros, se quedaron congelados con expresión de sorpresa y lentamente giraron sus cabezas en dirección de la voz de la chica.

Ahí Ronja, los miraba sonrientes, llevando una pila de trastos a lavar, entonces los bandoleros le regresaron la sonrisa sólo que con tintes de nerviosismo y disimulo.

-¿Y bien, que es lo que no debo saber?

Preguntó nuevamente la chica, Mattis volteó a ver a Sturkas, quien había sido el que metió la pata.

-Pues… que… Lil-Klipen… ¡Tiene una novia!

-¡¿Qué?!

Replicó al instante el bandolero más joven recibiendo al instante un golpe en la cabeza de su jefe indicándole que siguiera la corriente.

-¿Es eso verdad?

Cuestionó la chica emocionada.

-Bueno… ella aún no me ha aceptado.

Respondió el rubio trastabillando una respuesta que no lo comprometiera demasiado.

-¡Ya verás que lo hará!

Agregó Ronja dejando los trastos en la mesa y tomando al bandolero de las manos.

-¡Nuestro Lil-Klippen es muy valioso, al igual que cada uno de nuestros bandoleros, cualquiera se sentiría feliz de compartir su corazón con ustedes.

Los ojos del bandolero, se llenaron de lágrimas sonriendo con alegría, luego estalló en llanto abrazando a la chica.

-¡Gracias pequeña Ronja, eres un ángel!

Luego, los demás le secundaron formando un enorme abrazo colectivo, la chica parpadeaba desconcertada.

-¡Eres nuestro tesoro más grande pequeña Ronja!

Expresaron en coro, Mattis hizo a los bandoleros a un lado, miró a su hija, serio, para casi sonreír al instante cargando a su hija en los hombros.

-¡Escuchen todos, desde el día de su nacimiento, Ronja es el tesoro más valioso que este clan ha tenido, así que de una vez les digo que la protegeré con mi vida!

-¡Así se habla jefe!

Lovis negó con la cabeza resoplando, sirviendo la cena.

-¡Así que de una vez, voy a declarar que aquel que quiera poner los ojos en mi palomilla, primero tendrá que vencerme a mí, el señor de las bestias y jefe del clan de bandoleros más grande, en una pelea de las bestias!

-¡Y a mí también!

-¡Y a mí!

Decían los bandoleros agregándose uno a uno a la lista de defensores de Ronja.

-¡Protegeremos a Ronja!

Gritó Mattis alzando el brazo.

-¡Protegeremos a Ronja!

Repitieron los bandoleros levantando sus jarros de vino.

Entonces de la nada, Borka se levantó cruzando los brazos.

-Me pregunto qué harás cuando mi heredero te venza en ese torneo de las bestias.

Declaró seguro, los bandoleros de Borka le miraron extrañados, al ver la seguridad en que miraba a Mattis, quien junto con su grupo se había quedado callados ante tales palabras.

-¿Qué insinúas Borka?

Interrogó el bandolero castaño con seriedad y exigiendo una respuesta inmediata.

-Undis me dijo que el día en que tu hija saltó el desfiladero del diablo para entregarse como rehén voluntaria e hicimos el intercambio de rehenes, Birk le dijo que él y tu hija eran hermanos.

-¡Ah, si! ¿Y eso que?!

-No sé cómo lo hayas tomado tú, pero Undis me dijo que ambos se juraron estar juntos de por vida ya que los dos se debían la vida el uno al otro y desde dónde yo lo veo, jurar estar con alguien de por vida es un compromiso serio, un compromiso que los bandoleros de Borka cumplimos porque tenemos palabra.

Ronja miró a su padre, el resto de los bandoleros le siguieron con la mirada, Mattis entonces lanzó una risa.

-¡Eso no me importa, son promesas de niños, es imposible que ese pobre diablo me venza a mí y mientras no me gane no permitiré que mi Ronja y él tengan algo fuera de lo fraternal!

-Ya deberías de haberte dado cuenta que Birk ha crecido bastante en comparación a cuando lo conociste, ya en ese entonces mi muchacho podía escalar precipicios sin problemas y cazar todo tipo de animales, en unos años, será más hábil que tú y yo juntos y tú no serás más que un pobre anciano.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Si yo seré un anciano, entonces tú serás un pobre despojo!

-¡¿Quieres ver lo que puede hacer este despojo?!

Se decían confrontándose cara a cara, gruñéndose como bestias enojadas, los bandoleros de ambos bandos aclamaban a su respectivo jefe y se insultaban entre ellos, Lovis estaba por intervenir cuando Ronja recargó su mano de la cabeza de su padre y se levantó sobre sus hombros, quedando más alta y a la vista de todos, cruzó sus brazos titubeando un poco para guardar el equilibrio.

-Nadie va a luchar de nuevo y mucho menos por una promesa cuyo significado sólo podemos encontrarlo Birk y yo.

Expresó seria y con decisión, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio.

-Nuestros clanes son amigos ahora, somos como una gran familia, nada debe separarnos de nuevo, sólo los cabeza hueca pelean por cosas como esa.

Dirigió su mirada con una sonrisa a sus bandoleros.

-Gracias por querer protegerme, pero puedo cuidar de mi misma…

Luego se dirigió a Borka de forma amable.

-Birk no pelearía por algo como eso, su hijo es un gran muchacho, se siente orgulloso de su clan y de su padre, pero quiere encontrar su propio camino, si él decide ser diferente deben respetar su decisión pase lo que pase y dejarlo conseguir lo que desea a su manera.

La chica bajó con la ayuda de su padre hasta quedar en la mesa.

-¡Eso es lo que se espera de la esposa de un bandolero!

Declaró el gran hombre pelirrojo con orgullo.

-¡Ni pienses que voy a permitir que tu mocoso se case con mi hija!

-¡Deberías agradecer que Birk quisiera casarse con la tuya arriesgándose a darme nietos con tu cara!

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Ronja resopló, la pelea inició de nuevo, bajó de la mesa alzando los hombros resignándose, con el escándalo a sus espaldas se dirigió a su madre.

-En verdad son unos brutos.

Expresó la mujer mirando el alboroto que se armaba.

-Tienes suerte de que Birk no sea tan bestia como ellos.

Le dijo a su hija con una sonrisa insinuante, la chica captó el mensaje de su madre y sonrió.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes, mamá?

-Mattis me contó lo que le dijiste, pero qué más da, todos lo sabíamos, Mattis siempre lo supo, desde el momento en que intentó nombrar a Birk heredero del clan al ver la negativa de tu parte estaba aceptándolo, ya que como jefe del clan estaba dejándote a su protección, pero a ese hombre le gusta pelear por todo, incluso por lo que ya ha aceptado, así que no le hagas mucho caso y has las cosas a tu manera y cuando lo consideres necesario.

La chica, por algún motivo sintió un gran alivio, no sabía porque exactamente, pero después de darse cuenta que Birk era su persona especial no tenía mucha presión por conocer los sentimientos que éste sentía por ella, por el momento, ella estaba feliz, después de todo, ser su hermana estaba bien para ella porque podían estar juntos, sus sentimientos eran puros y en cuanto Birk se recuperara sería completamente feliz de nuevo, no importaba si Mattis decía que era muy joven o Borka pensara en algo como el matrimonio, ella decidiría cuando estaría bien preguntar a Birk por sus sentimientos.

Mientras la reunión de los bandoleros terminaba con una celebración de música y vino luego de una acalorada discusión, Birk, con un cuerno de cera encendido, bajaba a hurtadillas al taller de los Norrgarden, colocó en un lugar prudente su lámpara y en la mesa de trabajo de su nuevo mentor, comenzó a poner en práctica lo que aprendió ese día.


	11. Un suspiro en el corazón

**Un suspiro en el corazón**

Unos martillazos se escuchaban repetidamente fuera del taller de los Norrgarden, cuando el primer empleado llegó, se sorprendió al abrir la puerta y encontrar a un energético chico pelirrojo concentrado en su tarea, tanto que ni siquiera se percató que era observado, luego de unos minutos, más empleados fueron apareciendo haciendo un bulto de observadores.

Se miraban entre sí sonrientes y entonces llegó el viejo Rasmus, el maestro artesano quien había enseñado a Birk el día anterior, uno de los herreros le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-¡Parece que has encontrado un aprendiz muy interesante!

Expresó sonriéndole al anciano, quien miró al chico halando su barba, los ojos del anciano brillaron al ver la pasión que el joven Borkason ponía, era un sentimiento bastante alentador, Rasmus, miró la cera en el interior del cuerno que Birk llevó como lámpara, aún estaba encendida, lo que significaba que el chico había estado ahí desde antes que saliera el sol, además estaba muy consumida lo que también hacía suponer que había pasado la noche entera ahí, el viejo corazón del hombre latía con emoción al ver los ojos azules del pelirrojo sin una pisca de cansancio y finalmente entró.

-Parece que eres muy madrugador pequeño zorro astuto.

Expresó el anciano cruzando los brazos frente a Birk, quien finalmente apartó la vista de su pieza de plata para mirar al hombre.

-Llamándome de ese modo, me recuerda mucho al cabeza hueca de Mattis.

Respondió Birk con una sonrisa, el anciano tomó entre sus manos el molde que Birk había fabricado, se trataba de un óvalo con varios patrones tallados.

-Por lo que veo, vas a hacer un colgante, ¿No es así?

Birk asintió señalando su pieza.

-De este lado va a ir esa figura y del otro una piedra, pero aún no sé qué clase de piedra podría ponerle, por eso le he dejado una abertura grande, si la hago pequeña…

-La piedra ya no embonaría y sería un problema ponerla así.

-Así es, en cambio, si es pequeña bastará con que le haga un marco con más plata y se verá bien…

Los trabajadores miraban con asombro cómo el chico y el anciano se entendían perfectamente, uno añadía un consejo y el otro lo interpretaba inmediatamente, cómo si la pieza ya estuviese hecha de ese modo.

-Finalmente los eslabones de la cadena no deben ser frágiles, porque por el tamaño del colgante se romperían fácilmente.

Recomendó Rasmus, Birk asintió con una sonrisa y ánimo en el rostro, ese ánimo que una persona adquiere al tener una idea y quiere ejecutarla al instante.

-Las decoraciones que quieres hacer son muy bellas, pero para un principiante cómo tú será difícil ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo de esa forma?

Birk asintió seguro y decidido.

-Bien, pues funde esa plata para que la pieza esté lista lo antes posible.

En la guarida de los bandoleros, luego de una noche llena de vino y música, Mattis despertó a los bandoleros de un portazo.

-¡¿Quién va a ir a ver a la sanguijuela?!

-¡Jefe!

Expresaron asustados los bandoleros al ver a Mattis en la puerta furioso, enseguida se levantaron de sus hamacas para vestirse.

-¡¿Y bien?!

Preguntó el señor de las bestias apresurándolos a responder su primera pregunta.

-Ayer ya no decidimos quien iría…

Respondió Peljie metiéndose las botas, Mattis hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño indicando descontento con la respuesta.

-¡Pues entonces irá el que salga primero de este castillo vestido, porque Ronja ya está por salir y si mi hija sale sola, el último que haya salido dormirá una semana sin descanso haciendo guardia!

Al instante, los bandoleros salieron disparados en la habitación entre empujones y gritos, medio desnudos y despeinados, poniéndose los pantalones y las camisas, escucharon a Ronja despedirse de Lovis en la puerta del castillo y apresuraron la carrera, la chica subió al caballo y corrieron más despavoridos, como si un ogro les fuera pisando los talones, la chica estaba por cruzar la enorme puerta de madera cuando Lil-Klipen y Sturkas en un intento por ser el primero en salir comenzaron a empujarse las caras, entonces sin fijarse en donde pisaban, Sturkas tropezó llevándose con él al bandolero más joven, cayeron al suelo y junto con ellos tiraron en cadena al resto.

-¡Por favor que alguien alcance a Ronja!

Gritó en el suelo el regordete Tjorm, no le importaba no ser quien ganase ya que era último en la fila y si Ronja salía sola él pasaría la semana haciendo guardia, entonces de la nada apreció Peljie saltando la mole de los cuerpos de sus compañeros en el suelo.

-¡No es justo!

Le gritó Sturkas al verlo alcanzar a la chica, Peljie les miró y sonrió sacando la lengua.

-¡Tú ya fuiste la otra vez, eres un tramposo!

Reclamó ahora Lil-Klippen.

Por el sendero que conducía a la casa Norrgarden, Peljie emparejó su caballo con el de Ronja.

-El jefe dijo que debíamos regresar antes del mediodía.

-¡¿Por qué?!

Preguntó la chica despeinada con tono molesto.

-Seguro sigue molesto por lo del otro día.

-¡Eso no es justo!, casi no he podido ver a Birk.

-Lo siento pequeña Ronja, pero si no cumplimos las órdenes del jefe, esta vez si que me matará, estoy seguro.

La chica resoplo desanimada, luego aceptó el mandato con resignación, tal vez si era obediente, Mattis accedería a dejarla hacer el campamento bajo las estrellas que Britta y ella habían planeado.

Cuando arribaron a la casa Norrgarden, Britta escuchó al criado dar la orden de abrir las puertas para dejar pasar los caballos y enseguida corrió al taller, al verla entrar como una gacela veloz, los trabajadores le saludaron y la chica, sin detenerse gritó un "¡Buenos días a todos!" para evitar detenerse a saludar a cada uno personalmente, llegó a la mesa de Rasmus y asotó la mano en la misma para atraer la atención del anciano y el joven Borkason, quienes ni siquiera parpadeaban en su labor.

-¡Ronja ya llegó!

Expresó la chica tomando un respiro de aire, Birk al instante dejó lo que estaba haciendo y agradeció con la cabeza a Rasmus, se sacó el delantal y salió corriendo mientras Britta se sentaba jadeando por la carrera.

-Valla, parece que algo interesante sucede aquí.

Expresó el anciano sonriendo, ya que Birk ni siquiera había dormido por hacer el colgante y al escuchar el nombre de Ronja se había ido sin vacilar.

El pelirrojo, subió las escaleras, viendo por la ventana de la torre a la chica entrar por la puerta, se apresuró más tropezando, lanzó un quejido, después de todo, aún no se había recuperado del todo del accidente, pasó un trago de saliva sujetando el pie dónde se había golpeado al caer, contuvo su quejido de dolor y retomó el camino.

Ronja llegó al cuarto de Birk, el chico estaba en cama respirando rápido, estaba por saludar cuando la castaña ya estaba tocándole la frente.

-¡Estás ardiendo!

Expresó la chica angustiada, midiendo la temperatura en su propia frente.

-Estoy bien, hermana mía, sólo estoy acalorado, cómo hace calor en este cuarto, no tengo fiebre ni nada, no te preo…

Fue interrumpido por la chica, quien enseguida le dio un abrazo.

-¿Cómo es que no quieres que me preocupe?, Birk, si no te encuentras bien, debes decírmelo.

-Estoy bien ya te lo dije.

Afirmó el joven Borkason con una sonrisa, Ronja arqueó las cejas y decidida apartó las sábanas de la cama y le tomó una pierna.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?, Ronja ya te dije que…

La chica levantó el pantalón de Birk hasta la rodilla, justamente del pie en el que se acababa de golpear, estaba rojo e hinchado, sin mencionar que los moretones del accidente aún seguían púrpuras, Ronja dibujó una cara de angustia tremenda y luego le miró con enojo, con una lágrima saliendo de uno de sus ojos.

-¡No debes mentirle a tu hermana!, ¡Siempre me dices "estoy bien hermana mía, ya estoy mejor"! ¡Mira esto! ¡¿Acaso esto es estar bien?!

Regañó la chica señalando la pierna de Birk, el muchacho agachó la mirada como un niño pequeño.

-¡Eres un cabeza hueca Birk Borkason!

El chico, luego de parpadear desconcertado, sonrió y lanzó una carcajada.

-¡¿De qué te ríes?!

Preguntó molesta la despeinada Ronja, quien furiosa le miró con los puños cerrados y gruñendo mostrándole los dientes.

-Te escuchaste exactamente como Undis cuando regaña a Borka.

Respondió el chico cruzando los brazos, Ronja cambió su expresión hasta sonreírle también y compartió unas carcajadas con Birk, luego el muchacho tomó la mano de la chica y de nuevo se la puso en la frente.

-¿Lo ves? Ya estoy más fresco.

La chica le miró detenidamente.

-Es cierto.

Se miraron unos segundos sonriéndose, Ronja pudo apreciar algo distinto en Birk, algo había cambiado en él, algo que le hacía lucir más maduro, sus ojos negros reflejados en los azules del pelirrojo parecía que reflejaban algo que ella no podía descifrar, ¿Qué era eso que el joven le quería decir con la mirada?, era como si le quisiese gritar algo que no podía, como si le guardase un secreto que lo estaba perturbando.

-Ronja…

-¿Qué?

Birk lanzó una risa juguetona.

-Tu cabello ha crecido mucho, ahora sí que pareces una arpía.

Ronja torció la boca sujetándose el cabello.

-¡Eso no es cierto, soy mucho más linda que una arpía!

-Pues yo creo que realmente pareces una, te queda mejor el cabello corto.

Birk le sujetó un mechón deslizando sus dedos hasta soltarle.

La chica parpadeo mirando su cabello, raspándolo con sus dedos índice y pulgar una y otra vez.

-Creo que tienes razón, además es muy molesto traerlo así, mamá Lovis me jala mucho cuando lo cepilla y a mí me da pereza hacerlo por mí misma, ella insiste en que debo cepillarlo o me llenaré de piojos, creo que le diré a mamá que me lo corte como antes.

Luego miró a Birk, en plan de encontrarle un defecto a su peinado, pero no lo encontró, ella consideraba que ese peinado le quedaba bastante bien, así que sólo le señaló diciendo un "¡Ah!" recalcado haciendo que el joven dirigiera su atención al señalamiento de la chica.

-¡Te está creciendo la barba!

Birk se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

-¡Te pareces a Borka!

-¡Oh Dios, ahora me empezaré a inflar como un oso!

Ambos se miraron y de nuevo se echaron a reír.


	12. Susurro de verano

**Susurro de verano**

Así pasaron semanas, luego un mes y otro más, cada vez, el clima se hacía más cálido, las lluvias mojaban el follaje del bosque, los árboles daban sus frutos y las legumbres y cereales esperaban madurar a lo largo de la estación, los días se hacían más y más largos.

Ronja, miraba las gotas caer del cielo, refugiada en el establo, con el cabello mojado y los pies cubiertos de fango, al parecer, la lluvia le había tomado por sorpresa, sus ojos observaban el panorama húmedo mientras las ovejas dentro balaban acurrucándose unas con otras para secar su lana empapada.

La chica sentía que el tiempo había transcurrido muy lento, cada día sentía que Birk estaba más lejano de ella, "Tal vez la sabandija ya no pueda caminar nunca más", las palabras que su padre hace unos días había dicho en broma, le rondaban el pensamiento y le quitaban el sueño por las noches, ante sus ojos, Birk seguía sin poder levantarse, ¿Qué tal si es cierto lo que dijo Mattis?, se preguntaba a sí misma.

Cuando preguntaba la opinión de Britta respecto a la salud de Birk, la chica actuaba de forma esquiva dándole una respuesta positiva, pero con una expresión que decía lo contrario.

-Es tiempo de avanzar…

Se dijo a sí misma la chica, decidida, apretando los puños y salió de su resguardo corriendo en medio de la lluvia al castillo.

Dentro, los bandoleros miraban un muy detallado plano alrededor de la mesa, la chica les ignoró corriendo a buscar el fuego de la chimenea para secarse, ignoraba por completo que ese plano estaba hecho por los bandoleros en base a las instrucciones de Birk y cuya finalidad era asaltar la casa de su ahora, mejor amiga.

Así era, Ronja y Britta habías pasado toda la primavera juntas, así como ahora los bandoleros y Birk conocían la casa Norrgarden, Britta conocía el bosque y a su vez Ronja a Britta.

Las dos chicas que parecían agua y aceite en realidad se complementaban bastante bien, la hija de los Norrgarden interesada en el mundo del "corazón", como ella lo llamaba, deseaba conocer a las personas de verdad, a las personas que vivían el día a día sin preocupaciones superficiales ya que al ser criada en el mundo de la alta sociedad, hasta ahora le había sido imposible poder diferenciar a una persona honesta de una mentirosa.

Por otro lado, Ronja disfrutaba de la compañía de Britta y de los relatos del mundo exterior que esta le daba, después de todo, la hija de los Norrgarden incluso ya había cruzado el mar y conocido otro continente.

-Deberías darte un baño...

Recomendó Lovis a Ronja, llevándole una toalla para secarse el cabello, la chica se talló la cabeza con el corte de tejido y recordó lo que Birk le había dicho cuando sintió un tirón por un nudo en su cabellera castaña.

-¿Podrías cortarme el cabello antes?

Preguntó la chica a su madre con una sonrisa, Lovis sonrió de igual forma colocando sus manos en la cintura.

-Ya era hora que lo pidieras.

Birk, por su parte, lijaba cuidadosamente su colgante, le dio un vistazo soplando las virutas de plata sobrantes y le dio un vistazo, Rasmus, junto con el resto de hereros y trabajadores observaban, el pelirrojo tomó una tela empapada de bicarbonato y vinagre y limpio, finalmente sacó una cadena y la pasó por el arillo que sostenía el colgante, lo levanto y bajó con su mano, lo balanceo como un péndulo, verificando que el peso y la resistencia de la cadena era el adecuado.

-Creo que ya está…

Expresó sonriente, Rasmus lo tomó entre sus manos y sonrió.

-Está muy bien hecho, felicidades pequeño zorro pelirrojo.

Los trabajadores le aplaudieron felicitándolo.

-¡Has hecho un estupendo trabajo!

Decían sonrientes, uno de ellos miró el colgante y parpadeó.

-Oye Birk, ¿No le falta algo?

El joven Borkason asintió tomando el colgante y mostrando el hueco que tenía al medio.

-No he podido decidir que piedra le voy a poner.

-¡Aun así es bastante bonito!

Expresó otro hombre.

Birk se había hecho un buen compañero de todos en el taller, cuando los hombres vieron la dedicación y velocidad de aprendizaje del chico, comenzaron a darle consejos y enseñarle a fabricar más artículos, como candelabros, cubiertos y hasta espadas.

Le habían contado de sus familias, de sus preocupaciones y sueños de la vida, Birk ahora no solo había aprendido un oficio, sino que también había aprendido más sobre las vidas de las personas con un trabajo y lo valioso que era éste para ellas, cada hombre, cada trabajador de ese taller que hacía su labor con empeño día a día, tenía una meta y alguien que lo esperaba en casa.

El muchacho entendía muchas cosas, esas personas querían proteger a alguien, por eso trabajaban en ese taller, ese taller era todo para muchas familias.

Esa tarde lluviosa Birk sentía que sus hombros dolían mucho, sentía un gran peso encima de nuevo, tenía el peso del futuro de Ronja, Mattis, Lovis, Borka, Undis y todos los bandoleros y también, el de los trabajadores y las familias de éstos.

De Viggo que deseaba comprar una casa para sus hijos, de Hampus que acababa de encargar una cuna al ebanista para su futuro bebé, de Melker y su hija Olivia que esperaban algún día poner una panadería, de Rasmus y sus nietos Lovisa, Jack y Valter, de Mattias, Otto, Hannes, Linus, Ludvig… y tal vez, también de Britta y su hermanos Skorpan.

-Es tiempo de avanzar…

Se dijo a sí mismo, en la puerta del taller, aspirando con fuerza el olor de la tierra mojada, estirando los hombros, alzó la cabeza y abrió lentamente sus ojos mirando como las gotas de agua caían como en un espiral del cielo a su cara.

La mañana siguiente el sol no salió, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes y el viento soplaba, Ronja caminaba al filo de un precipicio, Lovis le había dicho que la vid roja, era un buen remedio para la fuerza de las piernas, por lo que la chica sin duda se decidió a buscarla, sin embargo, las plantas que encontró no tenían los frutos maduros, aún estaban verdes, finalmente encontró un pequeño matorral con los frutos a penas rojizos a la orilla de una colina.

Ronja bajó cuidadosamente por el estrecho camino, estiró lentamente su mano, con la otra se aferraba a la pared de piedra que la rodeaba, movió uno de sus pies y una roca calló al instante al precipicio que se encontraba bajo de ella, la chica miró a la roca desaparecer en la nada y paso un trago de saliva, estaba nerviosa. Sintió una ventisca que le hacía perder el equilibrio, tenía miedo, pero el deseo de ver a su amigo recuperado era más fuerte que su miedo, tomó un respiro tranquilizándose por el susto que había sentido y dio un paso lentamente para acercarse más, con cuidado se inclinó y su mano al fin pudo encontrar una rama, la jaló pero las raíces estaban bien aferradas a la tierra.

-Por favor, no te resistas, Birk te necesita…

Expresó triste, pero nuevamente respiró tratando de no perder la calma, por un momento soltó la rama y metió su mano en el bolsillo trasero que llevaba atado en su cinturón, buscó un cuchillo y encontrándolo, cortó lentamente la rama, habiéndola desprendido, sonrió.

-¡Ya la tengo!

Dijo triunfante perdiendo el equilibrio, agitó los brazos nerviosa hasta retroceder su espalda para que sus manos de nuevo encontraran apoyo, sin más tiempo que perder corrió hasta la casa Norrgarden.

-¡Con esto vas a mejorarte!

Gritó la chica entrando en el cuarto de Birk, el chico se desconcertó al verla, llena de raspones, con la ropa mojada y llena de polvo, con una mano levantada mostrando un racimo grande de uvas rojas.

-Ronja, ¿Estas bien?

Preguntó el muchacho angustiado, la chica se acercó a la cama del joven.

-¡Eso que importa!, ¡Mira lo que encontré para ti, mamá Lovis me dijo que con esto tus piernas van a sentirse mejor y muy pronto….

Fue interrumpida, Birk la estrechaba fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-Parece que tus brazos ya recuperaron la fuerza.

Expresó la chica sonriente, luego de unos segundos, Birk se separó de ella mirándola con los ojos tristes, Ronja no pudo evitar preguntar qué era lo que le sucedía, el muchacho le acarició la mejilla quitándole la tierra que tenía en la cara.

-Me siento incapaz… incapaz de convertirme en un hombre… incapaz de tomar las decisiones correctas.

Ronja sujetó la mano que Birk tenía en su mejilla y esbozo una tierna y cálida sonrisa.

-Podrás hacerlo, siempre sabes qué hacer y siempre haces lo correcto.

El joven hasta entonces notó que el cabello de Ronja estaba diferente, la chica llevaba unas trenzas delgadas sujetas de unos pendientes similares a los de Lovis y su cabello de atrás, estaba corto y alborotado.

-Tu cabello luce como el de un hada…

Expresó sonriéndole, la chica lanzó una risita con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Primero como una arpía y ahora como un hada, ¿Será que no puedo tener el cabello de una persona normal?

-Normal o no, te ves mucho más linda así.

Dijo acercando su cara a la de Ronja, hasta que quedaron sus frentes juntas y ambos mirándose a los ojos, Ronja pestañeo mirando fijo los ojos de Birk.

-Puedo ver mejor tus ojos, son tan negros como la primera vez que los vi.

-Los tuyos son azules, como el color del cielo, de los arrendajos y las moras silvestres, pero no son como antes, son misteriosos.

-Tal vez un día te diga que es lo que éstos ojos te quieren decir, hermana mía.

-Y tal vez un día yo te diga lo que mi corazón quiere decirte también, pero por ahora…

Se apartó poniendo en medias las uvas y sonrió.

-¡Debes comerte las uvas rojas, Birk Borkason!

Birk asintió y comenzó a comérselas.

Esa tarde Tjorm, le llevó la noticia a Birk de que era tiempo de regresar a casa, el plan estaba listo y el robo se llevaría a cabo la noche siguiente.

Birk aceptó, la mañana se despidió de los hombres del taller y agradeció a cada uno las enseñanzas compartidas, fue inevitable que algunas lágrimas se escaparan de los ojos de algunos, realmente se habían encariñado con su joven y energético aprendiz, se llevó a cabo una pequeña fiesta de despedida, compartieron sus almuerzos y vino con el chico, el cual, llegó a beberse un jarro completo, esta vez, sin hacer gestos ni sentir la lengua dormida, tal vez estaba nervioso por lo que sucedería después que ni siquiera el vino le hacía frente a su equilibrio mental, sólo pudo sentir el reconfortante sabor en su pecho como una llama que le hacía darse valor.

Antes de dar el último adiós, el viejo Rasmus le dio una caja.

-¿Qué es?

Preguntó Birk sacudiendo el contenido cerca de su oído para poder determinar su interior.

-Son algunas herramientas que te ayudarán a empezar, algún día tendrás tu propio taller y espero llegue el momento en que alguien me diga que ha comprado una pieza del talentoso artesano Birk Borkamattisbug.

Birk no pudo evitar reír al escuchar el apellido con el que le llamaban.

-Le diré un secreto señor Rasmus, mi nombre no es Birk Borkamattisburg, soy Birk Borkason.

Le dio un par de toques en la frente sonriendo, con la otra mano en la cintura.

-Grábeselo bien, Birk Borkason el pequeño zorro pelirrojo.

El anciano sonrió extendiendo su mano hacia el muchacho.

-Nos veremos de nuevo, tal vez.

Birk bajó la mirada entrecerrando los parpados, luego estrecho su mano con la del viejo hombre.

-Tal vez.

Giró su mirada, Britta le miraba con las manos en la cintura contando los segundos con los pies.

-¡Es hora de mi lección de arquería!

Reprochó con tono de broma en su boca y una sonrisa.

-En un par de horas llegará Ronja y no podremos avanzar mucho.

-Esta será la última.

Agregó Birk, la chica cambió su postura y esbozó una expresión de desconcierto.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Mañana regreso a mi casa.

-¡¿Por qué?!

Reprochó la chica haciendo un puchero con los puños cerrados y mirando a Birk con ojos de niña regañada.

-Bueno, ya he pasado un buen tiempo aquí y ya has mejorado mucho también.

Britta cruzó los brazos.

-Aun no soy tan buena como tú o Ronja.

-Sólo necesitas practicar más.

-Ronja y tu pueden seguir viniendo las veces que quieras, también podemos ir al bosque los tres, buscar moras y arpías, ¡Además escuche que en un lugar oculto en el bosque vive una pandilla de bandoleros!, tal vez un día los encontremos y…

-Britta…

Interrumpió Birk.

-No sé si podamos vernos otra vez…

La chica arqueo las cejas con una mirada de tristeza.

-¿No te agrado?

-No es eso, más allá de ser una persona berrinchuda por fuera, creo que eres muy buena persona, lo sé, porque tus trabajadores siempre están diciéndome lo buena que eres con ellos, es sólo que… tengo una familia, una familia muy grande, tengo que hacerme responsable de ellos, porque son un grupo de tontos y por eso… tal vez, haga algo que haga que ya no te agrade y ya no quieras verme nunca más.

Brita parpadeó preocupada, sin comprender exactamente a lo que Birk se refería, luego frunció el ceño y con tono serio le dijo a Birk.

-No sé quién eres exactamente, ni que es lo que haces o que es lo que quieres hacer en un futuro, tampoco sé dónde vives ni quienes son tus padres, porque tú no eres hijo de un comerciante ¿verdad?

Birk le miró sorprendido, Britta sonrió.

-No sé cuántas *Kronas ganas al año, ni cuantas propiedades tienes, sabes… no sé nada de las cosas que por lo general los adultos se preguntan cuándo se conocen, pero eso no importa, porque aun sabiendo toda esa sarta de tonterías uno no conoce nada de verdad importante de una persona, sé que eres un buen chico, que sabes atrapar peces con las manos, cruzar un río, saltar un barranco, y dispararle a una arpía a 100 metros de distancia y sobre todo… que le has salvado la vida a mi querida Ronja varias veces y por eso amigo mío, quiero agradecerte, porque de no ser por ti, nunca la hubiera conocido.

Birk suspiró regresándole la sonrisa.

-Bien, te daré tu lección de hoy.

Sin embargo, esa mañana, nublada como el día anterior, Ronja llegó antes, Birk y Britta se encontraban en el patio, apuntando con los arcos a los objetivos colocados a metros de distancia, la chica pasó desapercibida por ambos al estar concentrados en la lección y el mayordomo no la anunció, ya que tampoco se percató de su llegada, la chica los vió a ambos en el patio, en un inicio dibujó una gran cara de alegría al ver a Birk de pie.

-¡Funcionó, el vid rojo en verdad funcionó!

Se dijo a sí misma alegre, sin embargo, cuando una flecha del arco de Britta salió disparada y Birk salió corriendo tras ella, la sonrisa de Ronja comenzó a borrarse.

-Si que ha mejorado la señorita Britta…

Expresó un empleado, viendo la práctica, Ronja se concentró la charla que tenían los hombres frente a ella.

-El joven Birk, le ha estado enseñando toda la primavera, era obvio que tenía que mejorar aunque sea un poco.

-Toda… la primavera…

Expresó la chica con la mirada perdida, los hombres voltearon a verla al escuchar su voz.

-¡Hola! ¿Tú eres la chica que viene a visitar al joven Birk verdad?

La chica ignoró por completo el saludo del hombre mirando a Birk riendo a lo lejos.

-¿Desde cuándo?... ¿Desde cuándo Birk puede ponerse de pie?

Los dos hombres se miraron desconcertados por la pregunta.

-Creo que fue una semana después de que llegó aquí…

La chica apretó la mandíbula y cerró con fuerza los puños, sintiendo la mirada fuerte de la chica como una punzada en la nuca, Birk entonces volteó, sus pupilas se contrajeron de la sorpresa de ver ahí, a Ronja, frente a él.

-¡ME ENGAÑASTE!

Gritó Ronja, con los ojos vidriosos y el coraje remarcado en sus cejas, Birk enseguida tiró el arco y corrió hacia Ronja, Britta también se acercó angustiada por la expresión de la castaña.

-Ronja, por favor, no te enojes …

-¡Me has estado engañando!,

Le amonestó dándole un empujón en el torso para que se alejara.

-¡No es verdad que no podías moverte de la cama, pudiste caminar todo este tiempo y yo me preocupaba todos los días de que no pudieras volver a caminar, mentiroso, mentiroso!

Gritaba dándole golpes repetidamente con el puño cerrado, Birk entrecerró un ojo manifestando que le dolía, dando pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Ronja, por favor espera!

Intervino Britta tratando de calmar a la frenética chica, Ronja se detuvo de momento, girando con fuerza su cara viendo a la chica.

-¡Tú también lo sabías y no me dijiste nada!, ¡Creí que eras mi amiga!

-Es que yo no...

-Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

Defendió Birk, Ronja le regresó la mirada.

-¡Dime porque me mentiste!

La hija de los Norrgarden miró al muchacho, ella también tenía la duda del porque le estaban mintiendo a la hija del bandolero, Birk bajó la mirada.

-¡DIMELO!

Exigió Ronja, el pelirrojo apretó sus puños sin darle la cara.

-Es que no puedo…

Ronja nuevamente le golpeo con fu erza con los puños cerrados, los empleados que estaban cerca estaban por intervenir, pero Britta les señalo que no se metieran.

-¡No eres diferente de Mattis ni de Borka, eres igual que ellos, unos tramposos cabeza hueca a los que no les importa lastimar a los demás!

Birk, no sabía que hacer, volteó a todos lados en busca de una respuesta, al no encontrarla, simplemente le dio un abrazo, pero la chica forcejeó al instante tratando de liberarse, Birk la contuvo lo más que pudo y pese a ser más fuerte que ella, la ira de la chica le hizo morderle el brazo, Birk entonces le soltó.

Britta se cubrió la boca asustada de ver cómo sangre brotaba del brazo de Birk, Ronja se dio cuenta y con las manos temblorosas y las pupilas dilatadas le miró, el muchacho se percató de la expresión de la chica.

-No te asustes Ronja estoy bien…

Dijo acercándose a ella, pero está recuperando su furia le empujo de nuevo.

-¡ESPERO QUE TE CAIGAS POR EL BARRANCO DEL INFIERNO!

Le gritó a todo pulmón con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, Birk fue tras ella.

Britta angustiada miraba como las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer


	13. Una cálida espalda

Birk corría velozmente, estaba completamente empapado, resoplando vapor por el frio, sentía la ropa mojada y pesada pegada a su cuerpo, corría entre los arbustos en medio del bosque, rasguñándose los brazos, había perdido el rastro de Ronja, la chica corría cual equino y el agua había borrado sus huellas.

Una tormenta caía esa tarde, una tan fuerte como la del día en que ambos llegaron al mundo, los truenos caían con fuerza, estremeciendo la tierra, Birk temía que esos truenos terminaran separando a Ronja de él como lo hicieron una vez con el castillo de Mattis.

Ronja estaba llorando, abrazando sus rodillas, bajo una pequeña cueva que encontró en el camino, las lágrimas de la chica se desvanecían junto con la lluvia y su sollozo no podía ser escuchado ni por ella misma ya que los truenos caían uno tras otro.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?, ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Se repetía Britta caminando en círculos por la enorme estancia de la casa, el mayordomo le miraba y sin poder resistir más terminó preguntándole la causa de su pesadumbre.

-¡No lo entenderías Hubert!, ¡El corazón de una doncella es un misterio que ni siquiera nosotras mismas podemos comprender!

El mayordomo se rascó la cabeza sin comprender nada.

-¡Deja de perder el tiempo y empiecen a preparar chocolate caliente para cuando ellos regresen!

Ordenó cruzando los brazos, el mayordomo asintió corriendo a cumplir el mandato de la chica.

Ronja sollozaba cada vez más lento, suspiraba a la vez que respiraba, se notaba que su corazón estaba verdaderamente destrozado, Birk era la persona en la que más confiaba, por la que pondría las manos al fuego, por la que daría su vida entera, no entendía porque le había mentido de esa forma, se sentía verdaderamente traicionada, pensaba que tal vez Birk ya se había cansado de la promesa que ambos habían hecho y por eso le mentía, que tal vez prefería estar con Britta con todos esos lujos y la buena comida.

La chica sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos, Birk no era así, si fuese el caso, el muchacho le habría dicho directamente, o tal vez, no lo conocía tan bien como creía.

La chica se abrazó a si misma con fuerza cerrando los ojos, no quería odiar a Birk, en realidad, sentía, que no podría aunque en verdad lo quisiese, no a él, porque si lo hacía, entonces sentiría que su vida perdía fuerza y sentido.

Entonces, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó y sintió, un trueno partió a la mitad un tronco justo frente a Ronja, al ver el fuego emanar de ambas mitades, la chica salió de la cueva, entonces, mientras corría, recordó el momento en el que conoció a Birk Borkason, lo veía claramente, el pequeño chico sentado en los escombros del castillo, con un brazo recargado de una rodilla y una pierna descansando en la nada, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo, pero ella las secó al instante para poder ver a dónde se dirigía.

-Tengo que ser valiente, no puedo pasarme la vida llorando cada vez que este triste, no puedo odiar a las personas cuando no hacen las cosas como yo deseo, regresaré, le preguntare porque me mintió, le preguntaré las veces que sean necesarias y si no responde ¡Lo golpearé hasta que lo haga!.

Expresó la chica decidida, pero entonces, el aullido de una arpía se escuchó sobre su cabeza, la chica tomó una rama tirada y la levantó.

-¡Largo de aquí!

Gritó decidida, la arpía abrió de par en par, concentrando sus rojas pupilas en la chica y la sobrevoló más cerca.

-¡Una preciosa miña de ojos negros!

Graznó la bestia.

-¡Vete, no me molestes ahora!

Entonces, aparecieron otras arpías más.

-Déjanos ver tu preciosa sangre brotar de tus ojos cuando los arranquemos!

Gritaban volando en círculos, Ronja entonces pasó un trago de saliva, una de las arpías se lanzó en picada hacia la chica, Ronja saltó hacia un arbusto rasguñándose la cara, otra más se lanzó y la chica salió corriendo.

Con el grupo de arpías tras ella, la chica corrió y mirando hacia las bestias, tropezó con una roca y cayó por una colina, rodando por ella hasta caer fuertemente en la tierra.

La chica no podía moverse, intentó levantarse con apoyo de sus brazos, pero por los golpes dolían tanto que no podía sostenerse y cayó de nuevo, con la mitad de la cara en el suelo, alzó la mirada al cielo, las arpías ya estaban nuevamente danzando en círculos para atacar en cualquier momento, la chica miró al frente, estaba el río, el cual avanzaba descontrolado y veloz.

No tenía salida, si se quedaba, las arpías acabarían con ella, si saltaba al río, era muy probable que muriera ahogada, la chica cerró con fuerza sus ojos.

-Quería verte al menos una vez más….

Expresó al escuchar a una arpía lanzarse a ella, una lágrima rodó por su ojo hacia el otro para terminar en la tierra, entonces cerró los ojos esperando la llegada de su final.

Llegó el silencio y de repente, escuchó el grito de una arpía y al abrir sus ojos, ésta ya estaba en el suelo con una flecha atravesada en la garganta, de nuevo intentó levantar su torso del suelo nuevamente mientras el resto de arpías gritaban, entonces logró sentarse y frente a ella estaba Birk, lanzando una segunda flecha que ocasionó que las demás arpías huyeran.

La figura de Birk en medio de la lluvia con arco y flecha se quedó grabadas en la memoria de Ronja para siempre porque ese día nuevamente le había salvado la vida.

El chico volteó en dirección de Ronja y sonrió alzando el arco.

-Lo encontré tirado, espero no te moleste que haya usado tu arco.

La mirada de Ronja se hizo vidriosa, Birk se acercó, colocó su brazo tras el cuello de la joven mientras con el otro la impulsaba a levantarse, titubeando un poco se puso de pie, mirándole sin decirle nada, Birk le sacudió las hojas y la tierra de la casaca y luego de la cara, tenía un gran moretón en el ojo, Birk hizo una mueca al verlo.

-Esas arpías son un problema, no sé qué ganan lastimando a la gente.

-Es tu culpa….

Expresó ronja en tono bajo, el joven no pudo evitar preguntar por lo que ella había dicho.

-¡Es tu culpa que ahora me sienta tan mal Birk Borkason, me duele todo el cuerpo, me duele la cara, creo que hasta me duelen las uñas y el cabello!... pero sobre todo…

La hija del bandolero se apretó con fuerza la casaca, en dirección a su corazón y las lágrimas cayeron una tras otra.

-sobre todo… ¡Me duele mucho el corazón! ¡Y eso no puedo curarlo con musgo seco ni con uvas rojas! ¡Siento que se me va a partir a la mitad y me voy a morir! ¡Me voy a morir por tu culpa!

Birk resopló rascándose el cabello.

-Supongo… que ya no tiene caso ocultártelo, porque se suponía que era para no causarte angustia, pero todo me salió al reves y ahora estas triste, lastimada y estuviste más preocupada por mi salud de lo que hubieras estado si te decía todo, creo que soy pésimo haciendo planes.

La chica no comentó nada, le miraba esperando le dijera la razón de su mentira.

-Ronja, Klippen me contó que los bandoleros tienen problemas, entonces yo…

Birk comenzó a narrarle los hechos, tal cual sucedieron, también le habló de cómo se sentía, de cómo se debatía entre los bandoleros y la amable gente que acababa de conocer tratando de que no se le escapase ningún detalle para evitar otro malentendido.

-….Por eso, decidí quedarme más tiempo, el suficiente para conocer perfectamente la casa y así ayudar a que los bandoleros no fueran atrapados de ninguna forma…

-¡¿Entonces les vas a ayudar a robarle a Britta?!

Reclamó ronja furiosa.

-No… no es eso…

Calmó el pelirrojo con ambas manos.

-Para eso, tengo algo planeado, algo que espero esta vez si salga bien.

Ella le miró con recelo, detenidamente, los ojos de Birk ya no lucían angustiados, parecían libres de nuevo, serenos, pacíficos como el lago en invierno, eso le hizo confiar finalmente, su expresión se fue suavizando hasta resoplar tranquila.

-No entiendo porque no me lo contaste todo desde el principio…

-No quería…. Que te preocuparas por eso…

ronja de nuevo frunció el ceño.

-¡Eres un cabeza hueca! ¡No tienes por qué cargar con todo eso tú solo, para eso tienes una hermana! ¡¿No es así?!

Luego dibujo lentamente una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa que tranquilizó el corazón de Birk y le hizo sonreír también.

-Esta vez, yo te ayudaré y seguro que ahora sí que salen las cosas bien.

Birk sonrió ante la respuesta de Ronja y le abrazó suavemente, la joven acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de Birk mientras también rodeaba su espalda con sus manos.

La lluvia se detuvo dejando al descubierto una tarde limpia y húmeda, Birk sonrió mirando el sol y respiró estirando los brazos con una sonrisa, se sentía tan ligero que creía que podría saltar un pino si lo deseaba.

-Bien, no hay tiempo que perder, regresemos hermana mía.

Ronja asintió, pero al dar un paso sintió un calambre en su pie, Birk no tardó en apoyarla de su hombro.

-Creo que me lo torcí…

Expresó resoplando, Birk le sonrió, se hincó de espaldas con las manos hacia atrás.

-Yo te llevo.

Ella sonrió y se acomodó en la espalda de Birk.

Así Birk caminó por el bosque cargando en su espalda a Ronja que se acurrucó en la espalda de Birk que era muy cálida, tras ella no podía ver más, sentía que su espalda era grande como el mundo y sentía que nada ni nadie podía atravesarla,

-Birk…

Llamó ella en tono bajo.

-¿Qué pasa, hermana mía?

-¿Si hubiese una persona a la cual amaras… más que a nadie más en este mundo, quien sería?

Preguntó entre bostezos, con pausas y tono barrido.

-Pues serías tú por supuesto.

Respondió al instante, no escuchó respuesta y giró la cabeza intentando ver a Ronja.

-Valla, ya te has quedado dormida.

Expresó sonriente regresando la mirada al camino.


	14. Una camisa grande

**Una camisa grande**

Birk asomó su nariz cuidadosamente en la puerta del castillo, previendo que nadie le viera, los bandoleros ni siquiera notaron su presencia, Mattis los alentaba parado en la mesa con su máscara de asalto, gritando con ánimo.

-¡Hoy mis queridos bandoleros, nos haremos de un buen botín!

-¡HEY!

Gritaban en coro los bandoleros levantando su mano alrededor del hombre.

Birk entonces entró a hurtadillas con Ronja en su espalda.

-No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta de esto antes.

Expresó la chica haciendo una mueca, viendo a su padre hacer alboroto.

-Esos sujetos hacen de todo un drama, para ellos cualquier robo, asalto o hasta haber matado un conejo es una "gran" victoria, era normal que no te percataras de sus planes.

Justificó el pelirrojo subiendo con cuidado las escaleras, así, llegaron a la habitación, Birk abrió la puerta cuidando que el rechinido de la bisagra de la puerta no fuese llamativo, por lo que miró hacia abajo, en dirección a la celebración para cerciorarse que nadie notaba su presencia, los gritos y alardeos eran tan consecutivos y sonoros que resopló con alivio y con más confianza entro a la habitación, miró una cama y dejó ahí a Ronja.

La chica sonrió al ver al pelirrojo sobándose en hombro mientras daba vueltas a su brazo.

-Seguro que te has cansado mucho de cargarme.

-Nada de eso, eres muy lijera.

Respondió sonriente, tratando de no mostrarse débil ante la chica, Ronja lanzó una risita.

-Tal vez no seas tan alto como Mattis, o tan corpulento como Borka, pero posees mucha fuerza de voluntad Birk Borkason, y esa fuerza es la más admirable y difícil de mantener.

El chico se detuvo de su acomodamiento óseo mirando a la chica, sin decir una palabra, luego bajó la mirada algo pensativo para luego regresarla a la castaña acompañada de una sonrisa.

-Bien, hermana mía, iré a buscar algo para esa pierna herida, tu mientras trata de cambiar tu ropa o pescarás un refriado.

Ronja asintió mientras birk salía del cuarto, regresó a la planta baja, se dirigió a la cocina con cuidado de no ser visto nuevamente, abrió las alacenas buscando musgo, pero solo encontraba legumbres y frutas secas, entonces se dirigió a unos sacos que se encontraban acomodados al lado del caldero y con el escándalo detrás no se percató que alguien lo observaba hasta que de momento sintió una presencia detrás y lentamente se dio la vuelta.

-No creo que esa se a la forma correcta de pedir las cosas, Birk Borkason.

Expresó Lovis con las manos cruzadas, mirando al chico, Birk dibujó una sonrisa temerosa y Lovis resopló.

-Se puede saber porque entraste con mi hija en la espalda, ¿Le pasó algo a Ronja?

Preguntó la mujer con postura firme.

-Fue culpa mía, pero… - Dijo el pelirrojo apesadumbrado desviando la mirada, para luego mirar a Lovis con firmeza en su mirada y sus palabras. -A partir de ahora, garantizo que no voy a lastimarla de ninguna forma de nuevo.

Ambos se miraron fijo, el chico se sentía algo intimidado por la mirada seria y penetrante de la mujer, pero no vaciló ni despegó la mirada, era como si la madre de Ronja quisiera ver la mentira en los ojos del muchacho y éste diera su palabra de que no mentía, con decisión y sinceridad, Lovis entonces, suspiró, cerrando los ojos, cediendo a Bork, entonces se dio la vuelta y abrió una alacena sacando un frasco, se lo entregó al pelirrojo, el chico lo miró, era un ungüento verdosos.

-Es para Ronja, con eso se sentirá mejor enseguida.

Birk asintió decidido dirigiéndose de nuevo al piso de arriba.

-Birk..

Interrumpió la mujer cuando el chico estaba subiendo el segundo escalón, este giró la cabeza en dirección de Lovis.

-Tengan cuidado esta noche y cumple tu promesa.

Birk miró a Lovis, notaba enseguida que ella sabía todo, lo de la pierna de Ronja, que ellos iban a intervenir en el robo y tal vez hasta que los dos habían tenido un apeles.

Es muy misteriosos ese poder que tienen las madres para saber lo que sus hijos piensan y sienten, antes incluso que ellos mismos se percaten. Cuando Birk era pequeño, a menudo se preguntaba porque su madre siempre lo dejaba ir y venir a donde quisiera, a veces parecía que se preocupaba más de los bandoleros que de él, un día finalmente le preguntó porque lo dejaba hacer lo que quería, "Eres un chico muy listo, sé que puedes hacer lo que te propongas y nunca te metes en problemas, en cambio, esos sujetos son unas mulas necias, siempre tengo que estar cuidando de ellos o un día de estos van a acabar matándose", Birk comprendió que su madre le impulsaba a ser valiente, porque sabía que podía serlo, a solucionar sus propios problemas porque así se haría más fuete, Birk comprendió que Undis lo conocía como la palma de su mano y por eso lo impulsaría como el necesitaba que lo hicieran ya que la vida que le esperaba no sería sencilla y por ello, él no podía ser consentido si quería sobrevivir como el hijo de un bandolero.

Ahora Lovis sabía que él y Ronja estaban metidos en algo del robo, porque conocía perfectamente a su hija y no interferiría, porque las veces que la chica intervenía, pese a sus reacciones intrépidas, lograba hacer entrar en razón a su padre de la forma que fuese.

Birk, sonrió, sin duda Lovis era un apersona severa pero justa.

Llevó el ungüento a Ronja, quien ya había cambiado su ropa por una seca.

-Solo pude encontrar esto para ti.

Indicó al pelirrojo entregándole una camisa de Mattis, Birk la tomó y la miró de ambos lados con una mueca de desagrado.

-Yo creo que Mattis gritará como un loco si sabe que he usado sus cosas….

Expresó Birk sonriente, sacándose la camisa mojada..

-… y por eso me la pondré con gusto.

El chico se colocó el cinturón que siempre llevaba atado a la cintura mientras la chica se colocaba el ungüento en su pie hinchado, Birk entonces se dio la vuelta hacia Ronja.

-¿Cómo me queda?

Ronja se quedó un rato mirándolo, le parecía desconcertante que la camisa no le quedara tan grande, en definitiva, el muchacho había crecido bastante, no se podía imaginar que hace unos años eran exactamente del mismo tamaño.

-¡Ronja, te prohíbo ir al bosque con esa serpiente!

Expresó Birk imitando el tono de Mattis con las manos en la cintura, la chica se soltó a reír a la vez que el joven Borkason continuaba su imitación.

-¿De qué te ríes?, ¿Acaso te atreves a burlarte del señor de las bestias, el mejor ladrón de la historia de siempre, con la cabeza más hueca que un pozo sin fondo?

Preguntó siguiendo su juego acercándose a la chica, la cual no paraba de reír, hasta agarrarse el estómago.

-Vamos, responde a tu padre.

La chica tomó un respiro secando la lágrima que había escapado de su ojo al reír tanto.

\- No voy a hacerlo nunca padre, no voy a dejar de estar con Birk nunca.

-¿Ni siquiera si es un bueno para nada, que no puede ni robar una naranja para ti?

-SI Birk no puede robar una naranja para mí, entonces yo plantaré un árbol de naranja para que comamos ambos y también los bandoleros.

-¿Y si no puede defenderte de las arpías del bosque?

-Entonces yo cortaré una rama para hacer una lanza y nos defenderé a ambos.

Birk calló un minuto, desde hacía unos momentos él, había notado en Ronja algo diferente, como si ella hubiese tomado una decisión que el desconocía, como si al hablar así de segura le estuviese declarando algo que antes no hubiese hecho, entonces, a punto de preguntar otra cosa, la chica ahora fue quien habló primero.

-Lo único que no podría soportar padre, es que Birk no me quisiera, entonces sí que no sabría qué hacer.

-Ronja, yo, jamás dejaría de quererte.

La chica sonrió tiernamente a la vez que el pelirrojo le regresaba la sonrisa, entonces Ronja tuvo una sensación refrescante en su pie, por lo que lo levantó mostrándoselo a Birk.

-¡Ese ungüento sí que ha funcionado!

Decía moviendo sus dedos, el pie ya no estaba hinchado, solo tenía algunos moretones.

-¿Ya está mejor?

La chica sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Crees que puedas caminar?

-¡Por supuesto, esto no es nada para la hija del bandolero!

-Entonces vamos, tenemos un robo que sabotear.


	15. La decisión de Britta

**La decisión de Britta**

Un par de "toc toc" hicieron a la joven hija de los Norrgarden dirigir su mirada hacia la dirección de la puerta, la chica presurosa la abrió de golpe, tan fuerte que su brazo hizo un ligero rebote por el impulso que generó al abrir la pieza de madera.

Los ojos de Britta enseguida se dirigieron a los dos muchachos que estaban tras el mayordomo Ruphen, quien a pesar de saber bien que ambos eran amigos de Britta, siempre llamaba antes de dejarlos pasar...

Sin vacilar más la chica extendió sus brazos y abrazó protectoramente a Ronja de la cabeza como si fuese un tesoro perdido que acababa de recuperar, el mayordomo resopló con su acostumbrado temple y se marchó de la habitación.

-¡Mi preciosa Ronja, has regresado a salvo, no sé qué hubiera hecho si te sucedía algo!, ¡Sabía que era una mala idea ocultarte cosas, siempre que yo sé que algo está mal, está mal, sin duda todos deberían escucharme, mira como tienes la cara, seguro sufriste mucho!

La soltó de momento dándole un respiro ya que la había estrechado tan fuerte que ni siquiera podía respirar y mucho menos hablar, Britta entonces se dirigió a Birk con el entrecejo fruncido y un puchero en la boca, golpeteó el suelo con su pie como era su costumbre colocando sus manos en puño en su cintura.

-¡No debes ocultarle cosas a Ronja de nuevo!

Birk sonrió luego de tener una expresión de desconcierto por la efusividad de Britta ante Ronja y con una mano en el pecho y la otra levantada con la palma abierta, hizo una ligera reverencia.

-Lo juro.

Exclamó seguro y sin titubeos, Britta entonces lanzó un "mj" con un apruebo a penas notorio.

-Todo está bien Britta, entiendo bien lo que Birk hizo para no angustiarme y también… yo quiero pedirte disculpas por enojarme contigo, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que ha sucedido.

Britta sonrió levantando el mentón, sin duda la jovencita tenía un semblante de niña caprichosa que sólo los que la conocían bien podían interpretar.

-De ninguna forma podría enojarme con mi ninfa del bosque. –Expresó refiriéndose a Ronja, luego miró a Birk. –Y tampoco con mi cazador de arpías.

Ronja la tomó de las manos y le miró de forma seria.

-Escucha Britta, el día de hoy va a suceder algo en tu casa, puede que te asustes y creas que somos malas personas, pero te pido… por favor, que te quedes aquí, sin hacer ruido y con la luz de las velas apagada.

La expresión de la chica combinada con las palabras tan misteriosas de la hija del bandolero sin duda perturbó a Britta, quien sin dudarlo preguntó a qué se refería.

-Por ahora no podemos decírtelo, es importante que esto suceda para que de una vez por todas se aclare todo.

Explicó Birk de igual forma con seriedad en su mirada y en sus palabras, la chica nerviosa miraba a uno y a otro tratando de descifrar de qué hablaban, entonces un crujido se escuchó fuera de la casa, como un grupo de objetos cayendo, Britta se dirigió a la ventana para ver que sucedía, entonces Ronja y Birk se miraron y asintieron sabiendo que eso era la señal que esperaban para ejecutar el plan que sólo ambos conocían.

Cuando Britta se dio la vuelta de la ventana para decirle a los chicos que al parecer alguien había entrado en la mansión, vió con sorpresa la puerta cerrarse y al escuchar las llaves dar la vuelta por le cerradura se apresuró, giró el picaporte sin poder abrir, sin duda estaba cerrada con seguro, entonces golpeteo la puerta.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!, ¡¿Ronja, Birk?!, ¡¿Por qué me dejan aquí encerrada?!, ¡Abran la puerta!

-Lo siento Britta, pero es mejor que te quedes aquí, nos aseguraremos de que todo termine antes de que alguien llegue a tu habitación.

Dijo Birk tras de la puerta.

La chica giraba el picaporte con más insistencia.

-¡¿De qué hablan?! Están muy raros, ¡Ya paren con esta broma!  
-Britta…. En verdad lo siento mucho… tal vez… no nos volvamos a ver….

La hija de los Norrgarden se quedó estática ante lo que dijo la castaña, así que dejando los golpeteos y la insistencia de abrir la puerta se quedó congelada con la mano en el picaporte escuchando, Ronja continuó hablando con la chica, con la mirada baja.

-… Escucha, no somos quienes creías, Birk no es hijo de un importante comerciante y yo mucho menos, sólo somos dos muchachos simples, hijos de bandoleros, no tratábamos de lastimar a nadie, sólo, tratamos de ayudar a nuestra familia… entenderé que nos odies después de esto, pero debes saber que para Birk y para mí eres alguien muy valiosa y nunca te olvidaremos…

Una lágrima cayó al suelo, Birk suspiró apoyando su mano en la espalda de la chica.

-…Gracias por todo Britta…

Luego, los pasos de ambos junto con sus sombras bajo la puerta se esfumaron, Britta entonces deslizó su mano del picaporte tirándola a su costado, haciéndola oscilar de un lado a otro como impulso de gravedad.

Con sus ojos fijamente posados en la madera de la puerta, se sentó en la alfombra bajo de ella y lentamente inclinó su cabeza acercando sus manos a sus piernas para abrazarlas, bajó su mirada hasta cubrirla con sus rodillas y se quedó en silencio.

Cuando era niña, muchas veces se dio cuenta que los demás niños se interesaban en ser sus amigos porque en realidad querían jugar con sus juguetes caros o disfrutar de los postres que se preparaban en su mansión, muchas veces se sintió sola, sentada siempre en medio de su inmensa habitación llena de muñecas de porcelana y juegos de té, a veces incluso se sentía alejada de su propia familia con sus padres siempre lejos y su hermano Skorpan sin interés de jugar con ella por la diferencia de edades.

Se sentía sola de nuevo, podía determinar perfectamente a que se referían Ronja y Birk.

Y es que ante tales palabras y analizando la situación en la que se conocieron la chica ya podía determinar lo que sucedería a continuación.

Pero Britta no era una chica conformista y detestaba la idea de simplemente sentarse ahí a llorar y dejar que las cosas sucedieran así nada más y nunca volver a ver a Birk y a Ronja, no le gustaba para nada, así que levantó la mirada decidida y caminó hacia la ventana, observó que sus criados eran sometidos por un grupo de enmascarados y determinó que no era conveniente clamar ayuda ante las advertencias de la hija del bandolero y el joven Borkason, así que dio un par de vueltas en círculos por su habitación, analizando la situación.

-Bien, voy a hacer lo que me pidieron…

Expresó tomando el candelabro y soplando para apagar las velas, luego, se dirigió a un baúl, tomó un cinturón y lo ató a su cintura con fuerza, atándole al costado una soga.

-…Pero tampoco me voy a quedar sin hacer nada.


	16. La confrontación (Parte 1)

**La confrontación (Parte 1)**

Birk y Ronja bajaban velozmente las escaleras cuando se toparon con el mayordomo que corría despavorido a gritos en dirección a la cima de la torra en donde estaba el cuarto de Britta.

-¡Señorita Britta, debo rescatar a la señorita!

Repetía angustiado, cuando vio a Ronja y a Birk en medio de las escaleras se detuvo.

-¡¿Qué diablos hacen aquí!?, ¡Ayúdenme a sacar a la señorita Britta, unos bandoleros entraron a la mansión y….

Fue abruptamente interrumpido por Mattis, quien enmascarado, le sestó un golpe en la nuca dejándolo noqueado, cayendo al suelo, los presentes bajaron la mirada para verlo caer y luego la alzaron mirándose con desconcierto.

-¡¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?!

Preguntó el jefe de las bestias sacándose la máscara.

-Eso es lo que yo debería preguntar, padre.

Replicó Ronja cruzando los brazos.

El hombre rio nervioso evitándole la mirada a su hija, esa terrible mirada de desapruebo que sin duda había heredado de Lovis, esa mirada que le hacía regresar las pupilas a ella para enseguida desviarlas una y otra vez.

-Bueno… pues... verás.

-Es inútil que finjas Mattis, Ronja no es igual de cabeza hueca que tú, sin importar lo que le digas, está todo muy claro.

Expresó Birk burlón, con una ceja levantada y una inmensa sonrisa.

-¡De todas formas que hacen aquí ustedes dos, se supone que no deberían saber nada!

Bociferó Mattis revolviéndose el cabello, entonces entraron Lil-Klippen acompañado del resto de bandoleros tras él.

-¡Esta todo listo jefe!, ¡Los guardias y los criados han sido atados y ya sólo falta encontrar el cuarto de lo teso….

Se quedó mudo al ver a Ronja y Birk tras Mattis, quien dio media vuelta rechinando los dientes, Lil- Klippen lanzó una risita de nerviosismo.

-¡Se supone que le sacarías información a la sabandija, no que le contarías nuestro plan!

Lil- Klippen se acurrucó como gato asustado ante los gritos de su jefe.

-Bueno… es que pensé que sería todo más sencillo si Birk sabía todo y nos ayudaba a buscar el lugar donde guardaban los tesoros y nos decía los lugares donde se ocultaban los guardias…

-¡Sólo a ti se te ocurre contarle todo a este mocoso!, ¿¡Que no te das cuenta de que sólo sabe arruinar nuestros planes!?

Dijo furioso, tomando a Klippen del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Por favor perdóneme jefe, yo solo quería evitar que lo llevaran a la horca, Birk accedió de buena forma a ayudarnos y yo pensé que nada saldría mal…!

-Padre…

Interrumpió Ronja el reclamo de Mattis acercándose a él, justo antes de que le diera un golpe en la cabeza al bandolero rubio.

-No puedes seguir con esto, no está bien lo que quieres hacer.

Mattis soltó con fuerza al otro bandolero y se dirigió a su hija con la mirada furiosa.

-Escucha Ronja, ya he sido muy condescendiente contigo al dejar que te convirtiera en hermana de esa serpiente y aceptar que estén juntos tanto tiempo… pero de ninguna forma voy a retroceder en ese robo.

-¡No puedes hacerlo padre, no puedes seguir tomando las cosas que los demás han ganado con esfuerzo y trabajo duro así, nadamas, ¿No lo entiendes?, No es justo… No es…

-¿Y entonces que consideras justo?

Preguntó con seriedad, en ese tono que tenía cuando se ponía más necio que una mula y que denotaba que sin importar los argumentos, no cambiaría de decisión.

-¿Consideras justo que tu familia muera de hambre?, ¿Acaso quieres que salgamos huyendo del bosque, ¡Nuestro bosque!, El bosque que mi padre, el padre de mi padre y quien sabe cuántas generaciones antes ha defendido?

-¡Podemos hacer otra cosa!, ¡Escucha, Birk ha…

-¡No me interesa lo que este mocoso piense, diga o haga, si no quiere ser un bandolero por mí está bien, si tú tampoco quieres hacerlo ya no me interesa, pero de ninguna manera te permito, Ronja, que pongas tus intereses propios antes que nuestros bandoleros, si tengo que robar para mantener a mis hombres y a mi familia con vida, haré eso una y mil veces si es necesario!

-¡Escucha Mattis!

Gritó Birk, haciendo que todos le miraran desconcertados, Birk nunca gritaba, por lo general bastaba con hacer un comentario asertivo y burlón para hacerse escuchar, pero esta vez era distinto.

-De ninguna forma voy a permitir que dudes del amor de Ronja por ustedes.

-¡Ah!

Expresó burló Mattis ante el joven Borkason riéndose en su cara.

-¿Acaso escucho a una pequeña sabandija hablar? ¿Qué no vas a permitir que? ¿Es acaso que crees que puedes hacer algo?

Birk le miraba hacia arriba con los puños cerrados.

-Te he perdonado muchas cosas Mattis, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, pero no voy a quedarme sin hacer nada si cometes este robo y haces llorar a Ronja otravez.

-Bueno, pues quiero ver que es lo que quieres hacer….

Expresó Mattis retándolo, ambos se miraron con desafío en sus miradas, los bandoleros miraban desconcertados, nunca se imaginaron que Birk lo confrontara de esa forma, incluso cuando lo pillaron en el bosque y le pertieron al cara a golpes, el chico no hizo más que bajar la mirada, pero ahora, le miraba fijo, sin parpadear, la hija del bandolero estaba por intervenir cuando de la multitud apareció el inmenso Borka.

-Ya fue suficiente, Birk.

-No te metas en esto Borka, ya hemos dejado que nos pisoteen muchas veces y hemos seguido como si nada, pero ya he tenido suficiente, tengo algo muy preciado que proteger y no me voy a quedar así como si nada solo porque Mattis no entiende a palabras.

Rezongó al instante el muchacho a su padre, Borka resopló.

-Pensé que eras más listo para resolver tus problemas, hijo.

Respondió el hombre pasando derecho a su vástago, caminando por las escaleras hacia la habitación de arriba, Birk cambió su expresión, sin duda, era una indirecta de que estaba actuando igual que Mattis.

Seguido de Borka, pasó Mattis, se detuvo un segundo susurrándole algo a Birk, el muchacho pelirrojo abrió los ojos de par en par quedando congelado en ese momento, luego los demás bandoleros pasaron dejando al final a los dos muchachitos.

Ronja se aproximó al desconcertado Birk, quien entonces dirigió la mirada a donde iban los bandoleros.

-No podemos dejar que roben las cosas de la familia de Britta, si lo hacen, no solo arruinarán a su familia, los herreros, los artesanos y todos los trabajadores se quedarán sin un sustento….

Expresó Birk aún consternado.

-…No podemos contra ellos, son mayores en número y más grandes, la única forma de evitar que esto siga… es llamando al alguacil… pero, de ninguna forma podemos hacer eso… y Mattis… lo sabe….

Ronja miró a su joven amigo con la mirada frustrada, estaba tan tenso que Ronja casi lo desconocía, la chica entonces, tomó un respiro para calmarse y tomó a Birk del hombro, el muchacho la miró.

-Lo siento, hermana mía, nuevamente, las cosas salieron mal…

Ronja negó con la cabeza, tomó con ambas manos a Birk de las mejillas y lo miró fijo dándole una gran sonrisa.

-No podemos rendirnos ahora, sé que si somos perseverantes, Mattis y todos los bandoleros, nos escucharán…

Birk se quedó un momento mirándola en silencio y le devolvió la sonrisa sujetando una de las manos con las que le sostenía la cara y asintió.

Mattis, Borka y el resto de los bandoleros estaban justo por abrir la puerta donde la familia Norrgarden guardaba sus pertenencias más valiosas, Mattis llevaba un temple de molestia en el rostro, sin duda, la discusión con Ronja y Birk le había puesto a pensar un poco, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza olvidándose de cualquier cosa que estorbara en el robo y suspiró, entonces se colocó frente a los bandoleros con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Bien señores, el día de hoy, vamos a realizar el robo del siglo!, durante años, los Mattisburg se han dedicado a robar los caminos en búsqueda de algo para llenar sus estómagos, sin embargo ahora, nosotros nos hemos aventurado más allá, ahora, podremos vivir como reyes, sin preocuparnos por un buen rato del alguacil y sus miserables soldados, así que… ¡Hoy, empieza un nuevo camino para nuestro clan de ladrones!

-¡HEY!

Gritaron en coro, entonces Mattis aun riendo abrió la puerta, para nuevamente quedar boquiabierto al ver a una muchachita rubia con una armadura puesta, con las piernas temblorosas y una lanza apuntando hacia ellos.

El resto masculló de sorpresa en coro de igual forma.

-¡No pondrán un dedo sobre mi fortuna rufianes!


	17. La confrontación (Parte 2)

**La confrontación (Parte 2)**

Las rodillas y los dientes de Britta chasqueaban mientras se aferraba a la pieza de metal tratando de no demostrar el temor que sentía mientras miraba al grupo de hombres armados hasta los dientes que tenía al frente.

El silencio duró unos segundos cuando una risa estallo, era Mattis, quien carcajeaba secundado por sus bandoleros, entonces se hizo un escándalo de burla hacia Britta, la chica con apretó la mandíbula.

-¡Parece que hoy he visto de todo, primero el hijo de Borka me quiere intimidar y ahora esto, una diminuta arpía se cree que puede contra el grupo de bandoleros más fuertes de esta montaña!

Decía burlón con su máscara puesta, luego abrazó a Borka del hombro.

-Mira eso hermano, nunca nos habíamos topado con algo similar en todos nuestros años de bandoleros.

-¡Ya déjense de burlas, fuera de aquí!

Gritó la chica con los ojos llorosos de furia, ya que pese a estar llena de determinación por defender los tesoros que se encontraban tras de ella, sabía que estaba en clara desventaja y cualquier cosa que intentara hacer sería inútil contra ese grupo de ladrones.

Mattis se acercó y la chica dio un paso hacia atrás

-Será mejor que te quedes quieta, no te haremos daño siempre y cuando no des problema.

Expresó Borka de igual forma avanzando a ella, Brita alzó firmemente su lanza, entonces Mattiz hizo una seña a sus bandoleros y cruzó los brazos, entre forcejeos, Klippen y Knotas le quitaron la lanza, luego Tjorm la levantó en su espalda, la chica gritoneaba mientras sacudía sus piernas y lanzaba golpes a puño cerrado en la espalda del bandolero.

-¡Suéltenme, maleducados, barbajanes…. BRUTOS!

Los gritos de la chica fueron escuchados por la hija del bandolero su pelirrojo amigo, quienes ya iban camino a la habitación, se detuvieron al ver a sus padres y amigos sacando las bolsas de tesoros.

-¡Basta!- Gritó Ronja corriendo hacia adentro del cuarto, empujando a los bandoleros que iban cruzando, la chica corrió hacia Mattis y con coraje vio a Britta atada en un rincón, amordazada e inmóvil.

La rubia mascullo pronunciando el nombre de Ronja y la hija del bandolero dirigió su furiosa vista a su padre, quien simplemente la ignoró llevándose un cofre con la ayuda de otros dos bandoleros, Birk entonces apareció y miró a la chica, ambos se miraron y asintieron, entonces ambos se tomaron de las manos y caminaron hacia una viga de la habitación, luego Birk sacó una cadena y la ató en sus muñecas.

Los bandoleros miraron quedándose atentos a lo que hacían.

-Ronja ¿Qué …..

Preguntaba Mattis imaginando lo que estaban planeando.

-¡RONJA!

Gritó al ver a su adorada hija atar ambas manos a la viga y colocar un candado con llave, luego, le dio la llave al pelirrojo y ambos miraron a sus padres.

-¡Birk ¿Qué están haciendo?!

Cuestionó el también consternado Borka mirando a su hijo apuntar su mano a la ventana.

-Si roban esta casa, nos quedaremos aquí.

Expresó decidido el joven Borkason a su padre.

-Los soldados del rey llegaran pronto ya que hemos liberado al mayordomo y ha ido a pedir ayuda.

Dijo ahora la chica de cabello negro.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme Ronja?!- Preguntó Mattis furioso, sacándose la máscara y tirándola con fuerza al piso. -¡Desde el día que naciste he dedicado mi vida a hacer todo lo que ha estado en mis manos para hacerte feliz…. ¿¡Así es como me correspondes?!, ¡A mí y a todos los bandoleros…. A TODA TU FAMILIA!

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas pero no cambió su mirada decidida.

-Desiste ahora padre o Birk lanzará esta llave afuera, entonces tú tendrás que pensar en salvar tu vida y la de los bandoleros o dejarnos aquí para que paguemos por tu crimen.

Mattis se quedó mudo unos segundos mirando fijo a su hija, Borka también miró a su heredero, quien sonreía con una mano en la cintura, los demás bandoleros se quitaron también sus máscaras mirando angustiados a su jefe.

-No podemos dejar que los soldados le pongan una mano a la pequeña Ronja….-Expresó Peljie a su jefe, bajando su botín al suelo.

-Juramos…. Que la protegeríamos siempre… Porque… Ronja… Es nuestro más grande tesoro…

Dijo ahora cabizbajo Lil Klippen, seguido de él los bandoleros de Mattis bajaron sus bolsas de robo, resignados, con la mirada baja, los bandoleros de Borka también se miraron e hicieron lo mismo, Borka resopló y lanzó a un lado también lo que acababa de robar.

-Has robado muchas veces padre, pero no podemos dejarte robar a Britta, ella es nuestra amiga y muchos trabajadores y sus familias dependen de este taller.

Expresó Ronja ahora sonriendo, Matis bajó la mirada colgando los brazos.

-¿Por qué nos hacen esto?... Saben…. Que no somos capaces de abandonarlos aquí…. ¡¿Por qué hacen esto?! ¡¿Acaso quieren que acabemos huyendo de aquí?! ¡¿Quieren que nos quiten nuestro hogar, o que nos maten?!

Decía desesperado Mattis a los dos muchachos.

Britta miraba de un lado al otro, sin poder decir una palabra, Birk sujetó con fuerza la llave que tenía en su mano entrecerrándola en su puño.

-Sólo quiero que no escuches, Mattis.

-¡No tengo nada que oír de ti, pequeña serpiente traicionera!, ¡Confiamos en ti y nos traicionaste, te confié a Ronja y la has metido en esto!

-¡Eso es mentira padre!

Interrumpió la chica.

-Birk se ha esforzado mucho para ayudarlos, trabajó muy duro toda la primavera para recuperarse del accidente y aprender para ayudarnos.

-¡¿De que estas hablando?!

Preguntó furioso Mattis exigiendo una respuesta concisa, con su mano libre, el joven Borkason, sacó de su bolsillo un colgante de plata, ese colgante que había estado elaborando con esmero y dedicación.

-Yo aprendí a hacer esto…

Los bandoleros lo miraron sorprendidos con la boca abierta.

-Eso… es hermoso jefe…-Expresó Juttis, recibiendo al instante un golpe en la cabeza por parte del jefe de las bestias.

-¡¿Cómo puedes saberlo si ni siquiera puedes ver bien?!

El hombre hizo una mueca y luego se cruzó de brazos.

-Si… tal vez, sea muy bonito y todo, pero ¿Eso de que nos va a servir?

-Skalle-per, nos dejó un regalo, papá…. No pensaba decírtelo porque eres un cabeza dura….

Los bandoleros comenzaron a reír en susurro, Mattis volteó furioso y callaron al instante con sonrisas nerviosas.

-Con el regalo de Skalle-per y lo que aprendió Birk, podemos abrir un taller y vender piezas de plata, ya no tendremos que robar, podemos vivir honestamente sin temer que el alguacil y los soldados del rey nos atrapen o tengamos que huir del fuerte…

-¡Tú puedes vivir de eso Ronja, pero yo soy un orgullosos bandolero, no pienso dejar de serlo sólo porque…

Birk estaba por intervenir cuando Ronja le negó con la cabeza deteniéndolo.

-Escucha, padre…

Dijo con un a mano en el oído, cerrando los ojos, Mattis miraba desconcertado tratando de escuchar algo, luego de buscar con su mirada un rato, finalmente pudo escuchar el sonido de los pinos contra el viento.

-Eso es….

-Es el susurro de Skalle-per… ¿No lo escuchas?...- Preguntó la chica, sonriéndole a su padre. –Tú mismo me lo dijiste, puedes oír su susurro diciéndote que te acompaña…. El murió tranquilo y con una sonrisa, por eso puede susurrarte, porque su alma está en paz, pero, papá… si tu mueres en la horca, ¿Crees que podrás susurrarme cundo te necesite?, ¿Crees que yo podré ser feliz si sé que te has ido para siempre de esa forma?, Sin poder despedirte de mí y de todos, como lo hizo Skalle-per….

-Ronja…

Expresó Mattis con los ojos llorosos, luego dio un trago de aire tratando de calmarse y finalmente bajo al piso el cofre, rindiéndose al fin.

-Siempre lo he dicho… tienes mi corazón entre tus hermosas manos…

La chica sonrió, Birk entonces abrió el candado y la chica corrió hacia su padre, dándole un gran abrazo, el resto de los bandoleros se unió haciendo un abrazo masivo, Birk sonreía girando su muñeca, cuando Tjorm lo jaló para que formara parte del abrazo.

-¡Bien a fue suficiente, apártense!

Gritó Mattis sintiéndose asfixiado.

-Será mejor que nos larguemos antes de que lleguen los soldados….

-Sobre eso….

Interrumpió Ronja sonriente, jugando con su pie.

-Nunca liberamos al mayordomo, sigue inconsciente en el piso de abajo.

Terminó diciendo Birk burlándose como siempre de la inteligencia del progenitor de su hermana.

-¡¿Qué?!

Expresó Mattis furioso, luego resopló resignado, lazando la cara al techo.

-Son un par de tramposos…. Vámonos de aquí, antes de que me arrepienta…

Birk y Ronja rieron en complicidad.

Fueron saliendo uno a uno y cuando Peljie estaba por salir Ronja lo detuvo, el bandolero le sonrió nervioso, la hija del bandolero extendió su mano exigiendo con una mueca en su cara, Peljie entonces sacó de su gorro un collar de esmeraldas y lo entregó a la chica marchándose con una risa fingida.

Birk estaba desatando a Britta, una vez liberadas sus manos, la chica empujó a Birk y ella misma se quitó la mordaza de la boca.

-No te culparemos si nos odias a partir de ahora, pero si quieres puedes desquitarte conmigo.

Expresó Birk colocando una rodilla en el suelo y bajando la mirada.

Brita cruzó los brazos hinchando una mejilla.

-En verdad sentimos lo que sucedió, nosotros en verdad no queríamos hacer nada en tu contra, sinceramente te apreciamos, Britta.

Dijo ahora la hija del bandolero, la rubia, se dio la vuelta dándoles la espalda y contó los segundos con su pie, luego regreso su vista hacia ellos, quienes la miraban nerviosos.

-Ya se los dije, de ninguna forma puedo enojarme con mi hada del bosque y mi cazador de arpías.

Expresó finalmente con una sonrisa, Ronja comenzó a reír seguida de Birk.


	18. Las estaciones cambian el mundo

**Las estaciones cambian al mundo y yo también cambiare**

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, tiñendo las calles de piedra con caminos de ladrillo rojo de una tenue luz ocre.

Ronja, la hija del bandolero, de 17 años, con salvaje cabellera oscura como sus ojos, unas piernas largas y veloces y una sonrisa en la cara, recogía junto con su madre y Lil-Klippen unas cajas que contenían piezas de plata.

Desde el día en que Mattis juró dejar de ser un bandolero, el grupo de hombres junto con las dos amas de casa (y las verdaderas jefas de todos) y los dos jóvenes chicos, pusieron manos a la obra para comenzar con su nueva vida de personas honestas.

El joven Borkason, enseñó con esmero a los bandoleros a trabajar la plata, demostrando ser además de buen maestro, un gran artesano.

Mientras la pandilla de bandoleros de Mattis aprendía el oficio, Lovis y Undis no sólo tenían que hacerse cargo de preparar los alimentos, lavar las ropas y cuidar de las ovejas y cabras, ahora también se encargaban de administrar el castillo, así como de negociar en el pueblo las ventas de lo que los bandoleros fabricaban, por lo que Ronja, finalmente adquirió más responsabilidades junto con el resto de la familia.

Las cosas no fueron sencillas, después de todo, nadie los conocía en el pueblo, por lo que para empezar desconfiaban de ellos por completo, sumando el hecho de que la gente rica siempre buscaba piezas de artesanos conocidos y "Birk Borkason" no le sonaba a nadie.

Así que por muchas semanas las mujeres y la hija del bandolero regresaban sin una sola venta, por lo que Mattis maldijo su decisión repetidas veces e incluso se vio tentado a regresar a los caminos a robar.

Las reservas de comida estaban por agotarse justo cuando el invierno estaba por dejar sin opciones y el grupo de bandoleros con los ánimos en el suelo, cuando finalmente un día las mujeres regresaron con respuestas positivas.

Poco a poco el nombre de los herreros del "zorro pelirrojo" fueron conocidos en el pueblo y sus alrededores, por lo que las ventas mejoraron, incluso ahora, las mujeres podían vender en la plaza del pueblo junto con los demás habitantes, por lo que la confianza se acrecentó.

Ronja estaba feliz, ya que pese a haber tenido que trabajar duro y olvidarse de sus días de felicidad en el bosque junto a Birk para cada uno asumir un papel y responsabilidad, sentía que todo valía la pena con tal de poder dormir tranquila sabiendo que su amado padre y sus queridos bandoleros podrían pasearse por las calles sin miedo de ser capturados.

Sin embargo, esa tarde llegó al castillo Mattis, con el entrecejo fruncido y dando pasos marcados, abrió la puerta de par en par y sin saludar a nadie se sentó con fuerza en la mesa recargando su mejilla en su mano.

Los bandoleros, junto con su padre y Borka la miraron desconcertados, ellos llevaban un buen rato en la mesa esperando la llegada de Lovis y Undis para la hora de la cena.

-¿Sucede algo?

Preguntó Mattis al ver a su adorada hija con cara de molestia y con la boca torcida.

-Nada en particular…

Respondió vagamente, indicando de forma más que obvia que en efecto, algo sucedía.

-Está molesta, un muchacho del pueblo le silvó.

Respondió Lovis mientras comenzaba a servir el estofado de cordero en los platos para la cena, al instante todos cuestionaron en un unísono y alargado coro de sorpresa, la chica sólo frunció más su mejilla contra su mano.

-¡¿Quién se atrevió a coquetearle así a mi palomilla?!

Gritoneó el señor de la montaña y jefe de las bestias azotando con furia sus puños cerrados en la mesa.

-Ya te lo dije, un muchacho del pueblo.

Expresó Lovis con su típico tono de monotonía.

-Es normal, Ronja ya es una señorita y una muy guapa, afortunadamente nada parecida a ti….

Dijo en burla Undis a Mattis quien estaba por discutirle justo cuando Borka intervino.

-No puedes hablar a la ligera Undis, no es correcto que una jovencita sea tratada de esa forma tan irrespetuosa.

-Claro que es normal.

Agregó Lovis colocando el primer plato frente a Knotas, quien froto sus manos, sonriente, viendo el plato humear, la mujer colocó sus manos en su cintura.

-Los hombres son unos brutos, siempre se la pasan dando cumplidos a lo tonto y silbándonos como si con eso creyeran que se les puede tomar en serio, Ronja sólo tiene que aprender a ignorarlos como los tontos que son.

Undis asintió repetidas veces.

-¡¿Qué es normal?!, ¿¡Dime Lovis, ¿Acaso algún tipo te silbó o te dijo algo?!

Preguntó furioso Mattis, su mujer simplemente resopló.

-¿Acaso crees que fuiste el único que se atrevió a coquetearme?

Mattis apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, se notaba su enojo ya que la sangre se le subió enseguida a la cabeza, tiñendo su cara de rojo intenso, se levantó frente a su esposa con las manos temblorosas y las palabras atoradas en la garganta, la mujer le miró sin importancia.

-No seas infantil, ya hemos pasado por mucho para que te pongas celoso a estas alturas, también debes dejar a Ronja manejar esto, ella sabrá a quien le corresponde y a quien no.

-Así es.

Terminó diciendo Undis, de igual forma sirviendo el vino en los vasos para los bandoleros, Borka le miró como preguntando a lo que su esposa le interrumpió antes de que abriera la boca.

-Si, a mí también me pretendieron antes que tú, y no me hagas preguntas tontas. No cabe duda que tú y Mattis son igual de cabeza hueca.

Borka entonces gruñó tomando su sopa mientras Mattis lanzó un quejido sentándose de mala gana en la silla.

-El jefe esta muy enojado…

Susurro Lil-Klippen a Sturkas.

-Es cierto, y Borka también, me preguntó qué pensaría la pequeña comadreja si se enterara de lo que le paso a Ronja…

Al día siguiente, nuevamente en el pueblo, la chica se dirigía a comprar algunas cosas que su madre le había encargado mientras permanecía en el puesto, hiba distraída cargando una caja grande cuando escuchó unos silbidos.

Ronja se detuvo y apretando los dientes giró su mirada al lugar donde provenía el sonido, ahí estaba el chico del otro día, con un grupo de muchacho de su misma edad, riéndose, la chica hinchó las mejillas y se dirigió al lugar, al verla caminando hacia ellos, se inquietaron ya que nunca esperaron que la chica fuera a confrontarlos.

-¡Deja de molestarme!

Reclamó la chica furiosa, al que le había silbado.

-Oye, no te pongas así, solo era un cumplido.

Se excusó nervioso, mientras el resto reía.

-¡Pues guárdate tus cumplidos!

-Oye, no seas tan gruñona, no puedes esperar andar por ahí siendo tan guapa sin esperar que nadie se fije en ti.

-¡Yo puedo andar por donde yo quiera y nadie tiene porque molestarme!

Reclamó la chica enseñando su puño como advertencia.

-Vamos, no me guardes rencor, porque no mejor dejas que te ayude con esa caja y charlamos en el camino.

Expresó el chico castaño, tratando de ser amistoso.

-¡No tengo nada de que charlar contigo!

El chico estaba por acercársele cuando una voz interrumpió.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu.

Al instante las miradas se alzaron en dirección de la voz, ahí se encontraba sobre un muro, con una pierna recargada y la otra balanceándose, un muchacho de cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules, un muchacho de 17 años que miraba con una sonrisa.

-¡Birk!

Expresó al instante Ronja con sus ojos enfocados en el muchacho, quien dio un salto y se colocó al lado de la chica, denotando la ahora, gran diferencia de estaturas.

-Mi hermana, es muy fuerte, ella puede romperte la nariz de un solo golpe, así que si yo fuera tú, me iría por donde vine y no volvería a molestarla.

Expresó con una sonrisa y las manos en la cintura.

El chico castaño frunció el ceño.

-¡Oye, no creas que vas a intimidarnos!

Expresó uno de los muchachos del grupo.

-Está bien…

Dijo el que molestaba a Ronja.

-Yo puedo con este.

Agregó hinchando el pecho, queriendo resaltar que era un par de centímetros más alto que Birk.

Ronja entonces frunció el ceño dando un paso al frente, pero Birk esta vez la detuvo colocándose frente a ella.

-Bien, muchachos, el día de hoy no tengo mucho tiempo, debo recoger a mi hermana y regresar al trabajo, espero que entiendan a la gente ocupada.

Expresó con una sonrisa desafiante como última advertencia, el otro comenzó a rodearlo y así comenzaron a desafiarse en círculos.

-Pues entonces vas a tardarte mucho, porque tu hermana y yo íbamos a ir a charlar un rato.

/¡Yo nunca dije que iba a charlar con ese tonto!/ Pensó Ronja apretando los dientes.

-Yo creo que necesitas madurar otros cien años como para que eso llegue a pasar.

Respondió Birk burlón.

Entonces, el muchacho enfurecido, le lanzó un golpe, Birk lo esquivó fácilmente, no solía pelear con nadie, pero que se le hiba a hacer, era ágil como una gacela, podía escalar más de 20 metros, correr más rápido que un alce, saltar por el desfiladero del diablo y había sido entrenado por Borka y los bandoleros para dar buenas tundas para cuando fuera un ladrón, además ahora tenía un par de fuertes brazos que años de martillar acero al rojo vivo habían formado, por lo que de un buen golpe en el estómago dejó al otro pobre en el suelo cayendo en un charco de lodo que salpicó el abrigo que llevaba el pelirrojo.

-¡Birk Borkason! ¡Tu lavarás esa ropa!, ¿Sabes lo difícil que es quitar las manchas de lodo?, ¡Jum! Los hombres son unas mulas necias, solo saben pelear y dar problemas.

Le gritó Ronja molesta, el joven le sonrió avergonzado.

-Lo siento, hermana mía.

Ronja estiró su mano, Birk resopló y se sacó el abrigo, entonces el resto pudo ver los músculos que se marcaban en los brazos de herrero del joven y asintiéndose el uno al otro, se llevaron en hombros a su amigo noqueado en el suelo.

-¡Eso no es justo!

Replicó Ronja caminando con furia, Birk resopló.

-¡Si yo fuera tan alta como tú, seguramente no se meterían conmigo!

-No te enojes, aunque eres más baja de estatura que yo, sigues siendo más rápida y seguro que aunque ese tipo era alto, tú eras mucho más fuerte.

La chica se detuvo para mirarle con un puchero en la boca.

-Antes éramos exactamente del mismo tamaño y hasta podía jurar que pesábamos lo mismo, yo nací horas antes que tú, ¿Por qué tuviste que crecer tanto?

-Bueno….

Expresó el pelirrojo alzando la mirada.

-Borka es más span style="text-decoration: underline;"alto/span que Mattis…. Supongo que por eso yo también soy un poco más alto.

-¡¿Un poco?!

Replicó al instante la chica, con los ojos llorosos.

-¡No es por eso, si yo fuera varón sería más alta y los muchachos no me silbarían en la calle!,

Birk le sonrió colocando su mano en el hombro de Ronja.

-Pero entonces, serías una mula necia, cabeza hueca.

La chica sonrió de a poco hasta que comenzó a reír, luego birk le siguió.

-Vamos al puesto por Lovis y Undis, seguramente estarán furiosas por dejarlas esperando.


	19. Bebamos vino como amigos

**Bebamos vino como amigos**

-¡Mira lo que me trajo el mayordomo Hubert el día de hoy al puesto!

Expresó la chica de cabello obscuro y alborotado frente a su querido amigo, mientras balanceaba los pies una y otra vez, sentada en la carreta donde transportaban la mercancía jalada por dos caballos, buscó en la bolsa que llevaba atada a su cintura y sacó una carta extendiéndola con gran emoción.

Birk, quien caminaba al lado por el estrecho camino entre las montañas y el desfiladero, sonrió sujetando la carta.

-Es de Britta, ¿No es así?

La chica sonrió lanzando una risa mientras acomodaba sus piernas en forma de cruz en la carreta.

-Estaba esperando llegar al fuerte para que la leyéramos juntos, pero….

La chica hizo una pausa cambiando su sonrisa por una cara de duda.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué viniste a recogernos precisamente hoy?

Birk abrió los ojos de par en par y por un momento dibujó una expresión de incomodidad ante la pregunta, luego la evadió desviando la conversación a un punto anterior.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no recibíamos una carta de Britta, me pregunto que nos contará en esta ocasión.

Expresó con una gota de sudor en la frente, miró con el rabillo del ojo a la chica y ésta no le despegaba la mirada con cara de pregunta, sin duda cuando hacía una pregunta era casi imposible que olvidara buscar la respuesta, el joven evitándole de nuevo la mirada abrió la carta.

-¡Dime!, ¿Qué es lo que dice?

Preguntó emocionada finalmente.

Birk aclaró la garganta comenzando a leer la nota.

"¿Cómo están, mi querida hada del bosque y mi querido cazador de arpías?.

Puedo apostar por completo la fortuna de mi familia que mi preciosa Ronja se ha convertido en toda una mujer verdaderamente hermosa y que Birk ahora es un muchacho fornido y apuesto."

Ronja rió ante lo último.

-Seguro Britta debe esperar que te hayas vuelto, inmenso como Borka, pero yo creo que eres más como mi papá.

Birk torció la boca al oír lo último y siguió con la lectura.

"Yo he tomado clases de equitación, esgrima y tiro con arco, estoy segura que el día que vuelva al bosque, al fin podré cazar esa arpía y ponerla en la sala de mi casa.

Pero sobre todo, deseo verlos de nuevo, quiero que vean como he mejorado y ver cómo Birk ha mejorado sus habilidades como herrero artesano, tu, mi querida Ronja, debes ser muy astuta, porque seguro otro tipo de arpías querrán llevarse al cazador a su siniestra trampa.

Espero verlos pronto, mis mejores deseos, Britta Norrgarden."

Terminando de leer, ambos se miraron.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso de "otro tipo de arpías"?

Preguntó Ronja, Birk bajó la mirada pensativo con la mano en la barbilla

-Tal vez, no sea el cazador, sino más bien un tonto gnomo gris se quiera llevar al hada del bosque…..

La chica cuestionó, aún más confundida, el joven entonces alzó la mirada y le sonrió a su hermana.

-Oye, Ronja, escapemos al bosque mañana.

-¿Escapar al bosque?

Birk hizo una seña a la chica para que se acercara, ya que sus madres estaban a pocos metros conduciendo al frente de la carreta, la chica acercó su oído y Birk le dijo en voz baja.

-Dime, ¿Hace cuánto no vamos juntos al bosque?

-Bueno… desde que iniciamos con lo del negocio de la plata, hemos estado tan ocupados, que sólo te he visto en la hora del almuerzo y la hora de la cena.

-Que te parece, querida hermana, si mañana, antes del alba, tomamos una rebanada de pan y queso y escapamos en secreto al bosque, todo un día seremos libres de hacer lo que nos plazca.

Ronja dibujo lentamente una enorme sonrisa.

-Será como en los viejos tiempos.

La castaña asintió repetidas veces.

Así los chicos llegaron al castillo, esta vez, se abrieron las puertas y Ronja entro dando saltos con una enorme sonrisa.

Su padre y los bandoleros tal como el día anterior se quedaron desconcertados al ver el cambio tan repentino de humor de la chica de un día al otro.

-¿Qué pudo hacer la diferencia?

Pregunto en voz alta Lil-Klippen, entonces seguida de Ronja entro Birk con un costal de cosas, al instante Mattis gruño comprendiendo que el cambio de la chica, se debía al joven pelirrojo, se levantó de la mesa y se colocó frente a Birk cruzando los brazos mirándolo ligeramente hacia abajo, ya que los 40 cm de diferencia de hace unos años, ahora sólo eran 5.

-Dime, pequeña serpiente, ¿Exactamente de dónde vienes?

-Fui a traer a Undis, Lovis y Ronja.

Respondió sonriente.

-¿Y se puede saber quién te pidió que tú, fueras por ellas?

El chico lanzó una risa burlona.

-¿Y desde cuando yo necesito que tu me digas que hacer?

Mattis al instante gruño entrecerrando sus manos como si fuera a estrangular al muchacho, el cual ni se movió sin desdibujar su sonrisa.

-Basta de tonterías, Mattis, ve a traer leña antes de que llueva.

Ordenó Lovis con las manos en la cintura.

-¡Espera un momento Lovis, aún no termino con esta sanguijuela!

-Vamos Mattis, no desobedezcas a Lovis, no tienes nada que decirme ¿cierto?, no pierdas el tiempo que ya casi es hora de la cena.

-¡Arggggg voy a….!

Fue interrumpido por su esposa, quien le dio un golpe con el cucharon de madera en la cabeza, Mattis por reflejo del golpe se agachó y luego volteó a ver a Lovis con una lágrima en el ojo y un chichón en la cabeza.

-¡Dije que fueras por leña!, El cielo está crujiendo, en cualquier momento va a llover y la leña húmeda no sirve para nada, si todos mueren de frío en la noche, tú serás responsable.

Los bandoleros rieron en tono bajo viendo a su jefe acceder a las órdenes de su esposa, Mattis volteó furioso y callaron para luego seguir riendo cuando salió de mala gana del castillo, la mujer entonces centró la vista en ellos y al instante callaron nuevamente.

-¡Lil-Klippen y Sturkas ¿Les quitaron la lana a las ovejas como les dije en la mañana?

Ambos bandoleros se miraron y asintieron con una sonrisa nerviosa y temblorosa.

-Bien, porque quiero verla lavada y seca después de la cena en la mesa, voy a hacer unas telas para el invierno.

El bandolero más joven rubio y el pelirrojo despeinado regresaron sus miradas hacia ellos con temor.

-Oye Birk…- Agregó Tjorm mirando al chico, quien ya se había sentado a comer su avena. –Hoy saliste temprano del taller cuando escuchaste a Sturkas hablar de lo que le pasó a Ronja ayer.

El chico se quedó congelado con su cuchara de avena a punto de metérsela a la boca, al instante todos los presentes concentraron su mirada en él.

-Es cierto, en cuanto me escuchó hablar del asunto, se montó en Salvaje y se fue.

Afirmó Sturkas hablando con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, luego abrió un ojo para ver a Birk, quien rió disimuladamente, luego todos giraron su mirada a Ronja.

-¡¿Por qué le contaron eso a Birk?!, ¡Para mí eso fue muy desagradable y por su culpa Birk terminó peleándose con ese tipo!

Protestó la hija del bandolero y todos regresaron la vista al pelirrojo.

-¡¿Es verdad eso Birk?! ¡Tú, te peleaste con ese tipo!- Preguntó Peljie emocionado

Luego Tjorm lo abrazó del cuello mientras Jutis asentía repetidamente.

-¡Así se hace Birk, debes defender a nuestra Ronja pase lo que pase!

Labbas Tomó un jarro y Knotas sirvió vino en el hasta que se desparramo y se lo dieron a Birk, quien sujetó el tarro con la cara de ligero desconcierto oscilando la mirada de un bandolero a otro, Tjorm se bebió todo un tarro de vino y al terminar resopló con las mejillas rojas.

-Teníamos miedo de que uno de esos brutos y buenos para nada del pueblo, se fuera a robar a nuestra Ronja, pero pensándolo bien y como decía mi madre "Más vale diablo conocido que demonio por conocer"

-Así no era el dicho…

Agregó Lil –Klippen.

Ronja resopló, no entendía nada de lo que decían, para ella eran palabras sueltas sin ningún sentido, Lovis entonces le sujetó del hombro y le pidió que fueran a la cocina.

-Deberías sacar a Birk de esa charla de brutos

La chica cruzó los brazos y respondió en tono indiferente, recordó la pelea que tuvo en el pueblo y lanzo un "jum".

-No creo necesario hacerlo, después de todo, Birk es uno de ellos a estas alturas.

-¿Sucedió algo?

Cuestiono la madre al escuchar a su hija expresarse así, la chica negó aunque su madre sabía que mentía.

-Bien, aquí hay algo de leche fresca para Undis y sus bandoleos.

Indicó la mujer señalando un gran jarro sobre la mesa.

-¡Yo lo llevaré!

Expresó la chica animada.

Lovis resopló y lo bajó hacia la chica, Ronja al instante colgó los brazos al sentir ese peso, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo y lo levanto.

-Yo creo que deberías pedirle ayuda a Birk con eso.

-No… yo puedo…

Respondió con esfuerzo llevando la carga por las escaleras, Lovis sonrió para sí misma, sin duda Ronja era tan testaruda como Mattis.

-¡Vamos Birk!, ¡Esto merece una celebración!

Alzó su voz el bandolero castaño de gorro de igual forma ebrio, el resto le siguió con un ¡Hey! En coro levantando sus tarros.

-¡¿Quién diría que esta pequeña serpiente terminaría siendo uno de nosotros?!

Expresó Sturkas con una pierna en la mesa.

-Es verdad…. Birk…. ¡Nunca nos disculpamos contigo por la paliza que te dimos ese día!, y tu… has hecho tanto por nosotros…. ¡Birk, tú eres nuestro compañero!... ¡Tú eres nuestro amigo!

Decía Tjorm con los ojos llorosos terminando otro tarro.

-En verdad, no es necesario recordar esas cosas….

Decía con un ojo cerrado inclinándose al lado opuesto donde el bandolero bebía salpicando vino.

-¡Claro que lo es!, ¡El día de hoy mis queridos compañeros, bebamos en nombre, de nuestro buen amigo el zorro pelirrojo!

Comenzaron con la música, Joen tocando la tambora, Labbas la cítara, Turre la gaita Aragón y Knotas el tambor, todo era diversión y de repente entró Mattis.

La chica cruzó todo el castillo hasta llegar a aquella brecha entre la guarida de Mattis y la de Borka, ahora existía un puente que habían construido los bandoleros para conectar ambos lados, al llegar a ese punto ya llevaba el jarrón casi por el suelo, sintiendo que sus brazos hormigueaban, apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula, sin duda era testaruda, la única forma de que dejase su autoimpuesta misión, era que se le cayeran los brazos.

-¡Vamos Ronja tu puedes!

Expresó pujando para animarse a sí misma, dio un paso y otro más, su frente se cubrió de sudor y finalmente la puerta de los Borkason apareció, hizo un último esfuerzo y se colocó al frente, dejó la jarra en el suelo jadeando con fuerza con la espalda torcida y una mano en la cadera, entonces la puerta se abrió repentinamente, al instante la chica se enderezó y saludó como si nada.

-¡He traído leche fresca!

Dijo sonriente a Undis, quien le respondió la sonrisa.

-Hola Ronja, que cosas tan extrañas deben estar pasando en este bosque para que vengas a nuestra guarida.

-Hola Undis, Birk está ocupado perdiendo el tiempo con mi padre, así que yo la traje.

Respondió orgullosa señalándose a sí misma como si la tarea hubiese sido una gran proeza.

-Bien, te lo agradezco.

Respondió la mujer, enseguida cambio su sonrisa girando la cabeza al interior de la guarida.

-¡Borka!

Gritó, al instante apareció el inmenso ex bandolero pelirrojo.

-¡Valla! Pero si es la hija de Mattis.

-¡Hola Borka!

Saludó la chica con las manos en la cintura, el hombre se quedó unos segundos en silencio, su esposa entonces lo codeo con fuerza.

-¿Qué esperas para invitarla a pasar?

-¡Ah!... si… pasa hija de Mattis.

La chica paso sonriente.

Los bandoleros de Borka, que estaban sentados en la mesa enseguida se quedaron desconcertados al ver a la hija del bandolero, se hicieron a un lado preguntándose de quien se trataba.

-¡Buen día, bandoleros de Borka!, oh… ¿Quizá debería llamarlos "herreros del zorro pelirrojo"?

Saludó con su confiado temple amistoso, uno de ellos reconoció ese tono de voz y le habló al oído al otro bandolero que tenía a su lado.

-Es la hija de Mattis.

El bandolero volteó sorprendido, después de todo, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no la veían.

-¡¿Qué dices?, pero si era de este tamaño.

Expresó con sus manos señalando no más de medio metro.

-¡A un lado!- Ordenó Borka. –Voy a hablar con la hija de Mattis un momento, así que váyanse a hacer otra cosa.

-Pero jefe, aún no hemos cenado.

Protestó uno, Borka volteó con el ceño fruncido y enseguida se marcharon a paso veloz.

Ronja soltó una risita, sin duda, las cosas no eran diferentes de como eran en la guarida de Mattis, la chica tomó un asiento y Lovis fue a traer vino tibio.

-Bien Borka, ¿Qué es eso de lo que tienes que hablarme?

-Escucha, Ronja… ahhh… bien… hace un tiempo Mattis y yo hablamos de algo importante, sobre ti y sobre mi hijo.

-¿Acaso de nuevo los molesta que seamos amigos?

Preguntó la chica inclinando la cabeza con cierto grado de preocupación en la mirada.

-No.. no es eso… bien… ¿Cómo es que te lo debo decir?

Decía rascándose la cabeza con duda.

-¿Birk, te ha dicho algo?

-¿Algo?, ¿Cómo que cosa?

El hombre resopló, no sabía porque le costaba mucho hablar con Ronja, volteó a verla de nuevo, vió reflejada en la cara de de la castaña a su joven amigo Mattis y sonrió.

-Bien, Ronja, quiero preguntarte francamente, ¿Qué piensas de mi hijo?

La chica pestañeo pensativa.

-Desde que te conoció, el cambió bastante con nosotros, antes solía hablarnos de todo yo lo conocía como la palma de mi mano, sin embargo, me temo, desde que se conocieron en el bosque el comenzó a ser más misterioso, luego de la discusión que tuvimos el día que Mattis lo devolvió y de que escapó de casa, nuestra relación no ha sido la misma y lamento decirlo, pero fue para bien.

-¿De qué hablas Borka?

El hombre resopló cruzando los brazos.

-Antes, me sentía orgulloso de mi hijo, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me sentí el día en que nació y después, se convirtió en un ciervo ágil, motivado y aventurero, era tal y como lo soñé, "El futuro líder de los bandoleros de Borka"

Expresó alzando la voz, para bajarla gradualmente a un tono de melancolía.

-No había nada que lo detuviera, nada que no pudiera hacer y entonces…

Borka bajo la mirada cubriendo sus ojos con su mano, la chica vió su pesar y luego de guardar prudente silencio entonces habló.

-Me preguntaste… lo que pienso de él ¿cierto?, Pues…., para mí, él es un apersona amable, honesta y muy admirable, sin duda yo admiro mucho a Birk y trato de esforzarme todos los días, como él lo hace para ganarme también algo de su admiración. Siempre piensa en los demás antes que en él y aunque los problemas sean del tamaño del mundo… el siempre tiene una sonrisa en la cara.

-Lo sé…

Expresó Borka sollozando, alzó la mirada y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una gran sonrisa.

-Mi hijo, es una gran persona ¿No es así?, y eso ha sido gracias a ti.

La chica le miró desconcertada.

-Si mi hijo no te hubiera conocido, si nos hubiéramos quedado en el bosque de los Borka, entonces el no sería más que un vil ladrón como yo, no estoy diciendo que a mi me desagrade el hecho de haberlo sido o serlo de nuevo, yo soy un orgulloso ladrón, pero eso para Birk es poco, porque él ha demostrado ser capaz de hacer cosas más grandes y de forma honesta , es un hombre de bien, uno del que todos podemos aprender, uno, del que yo verdaderamente estoy orgulloso… y todo gracias a ti…. Ronja.

La chica de ojos negros sonrió.

-No puedo llevarme todo el crédito por eso Borka, yo creo que él siempre ha sido un gran chico, porque los buenos sentimientos que tiene son gracias a ti y a Undis , porque aunque mi padre y tu sean ladrones de corazón, no creo que sean malas personas.

El hombre se secó las lágrimas estrechando con fuerza la manga de su camisa en sus ojos.

-… Es por esas cosas que dices, que creo que en verdad quieres a mi hijo, y por eso tegno que decirte, antes que sea tarde que Birk me dijo el otro día que…

En ese momento fue interrumpido abruptamente por Undis, quien interrumpió a su esposo aclarando la garganta a sus espaldas.

La hija del bandolero y el hombre dirigieron su vista hacia ella, la mujer miraba a Borka con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cintura.

-Guarda silencio, no te corresponde a ti decir nada de eso, más te vale no meterte en donde no te llaman….

-Pero Undis, tu viste lo que pasó ayer, ¿Qué va a suceder si uno de esos vagos se atreve a llevarse a la hija de Mattis y…

Recibió un jalón de orejas de su mujer, Ronja miraba atentamente ya que le pareció confusa la conversación de la pareja.

-¡Te digo que eso no te concierne!, Ronja…

-¿¡Si?!

Preguntó la chica haciendo firmes, en su asiento.

-¿Existe alguna forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión?

La hija del bandolero negó con la cabeza.

-Cuándo decides algo ¿Es para siempre?

-Así es.

-¿Ya lo ves?

Dijo soltando con fuerza la oreja del enorme hombre pelirrojo.

-Ronja es la hija de Mattis, tú lo conoces, el no cambia sus decisiones a la ligera y Ronja lo hará mucho menos porque es una mujer y nosotras cuando decidimos algo, lo decidimos y punto, así que deja de preocuparte y meterte en sus asuntos.

-Ya entendí, no tenías que hacerlo tan fuerte.

Expreso el hombre sobándose la oreja con una lágrima en el ojo.

-Bien, ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar hoy Ronja?

Preguntó Undis cambiando al instante su mirada y tono de voz por uno más amable y dulce.

La chica pensó unos minutos y asintió sonriente.

Así la mesa se llenó de los bandoleros de Borka, quienes miraban curiosos como la chica tomaba su sopa, la hija del bandolero no pudo evitar sentir las miradas por lo que comenzó a mirar algo pensativa.

-Dejen a Ronja comer en paz, ¿Acaso creen que es agradable comer con esas caras tan horribles siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos?

Regañó Undis.

-Es que es extraño tener a alguien lindo en la mesa.

-¿Qué estas insinuando?

Preguntó de forma retadora la mujer rubia, ante la respuesta del bandolero.

Cuando terminó la cena, la hija del bandolero se despidió con una sonrisa de la guarida de Borka, la luna ya estaba en el cielo y el cielo lleno de estrellas.

-La familia de Birk es muy agradable

Pensaba la chica mientras caminaba por la orilla del puente balanceándose, con los brazos abiertos haciendo equilibrio., bajó el puente de un salto y entro al castillo, bajó las escaleras escuchando mucho escándalo, cuando entró, miró a los bandoleros bailando mientras Mattis bebía junto con Birk con su brazo en el hombro del pelirrojo.

-Eres un verdadero pillo… Nunca creí que fueras así de astuto pequeña serpiente….

-No me digas… pequeña serpiente de nuevo, Mattis, estoy así de poder aplastarte como a un hormiga…

Decían con la voz barrida, las mejillas coloradas y tomándose un trago de vino, la chica puso sus manos en la cintura torciendo la boca, los dos la miraron y sonrieron alzando su tarro.

-¡Hey Ronja,!, por fin has regresado, seguro estas hambrienta.

Expresó el joven pelirrojo sonriente.

-En realidad, fui a cenar a tu casa, tuve una charla interesante con Borka y Undis.

Al instante Birk escupió con fuerza el trago de vino que acababa de meter a su boca y los bandoleros callaron su música mirando al chico.

-¡¿y qué te dijeron?!

Preguntó con la cara pálida, limpiando el vino que escurría de su boca.

-Ese es un secreto.

Expresó la chica sonriendo, se dio la vuelta y se marchó a su cuarto, Birk la siguió desconcertado con la mirada boquiabierto, estaba tan tenso que hasta la borrachera se le bajó de momento, Mattis le dio un golpe en el hombro y burlón le dijo.

-¡También a ti te guarda secretos!, Dime, pequeña serpiente, ¿Puedes sentir algo de la incertidumbre que yo he sentido por estos años?

Birk , con la mirada angustiada pasó un trago de saliva, los bandoleros entonces volvieron a tocar con alegría y a bailar en grupo.


	20. El día más esperado

**El día más esperado**

Era una mañana fresca, el rocío que cubría la hierba fresca, empapaba los pies de la joven hija del bandolero, quien corría con frenesí, saltando obstáculo por pequeño que fuera con tal de ir con mayor velocidad, No le fue tan difícil escabullirse sin ser vista, ya que nadie intentaba atacar el castillo desde hace mucho y eso había generado confianza en el centinela asignado, así que ya iba a medio camino siendo vista sólo por las criaturas nocturnas del bosque.

Entonces vio a su joven hermano, caminando hacia su dirección, le saludó con un silbido levantando la mano.

La chica estaba realmente emocionada, así que corrió hacia Birk dando un salto y aterrizó directo a sus brazos.

-¡Somos libres, somos libres por todo un día!

Gritaba riendo la chica, mientras el joven Borkason le sujetaba de la cintura dando de vueltas.

-Hoy no tengo que ir al taller, ni tú al pueblo, ¡Hoy seremos del bosque de nuevo hermana mía!, luego de reír en coro, Birk bajo a Ronja al suelo, ambos asintieron y corrieron juntos al bosque mientras el sol salía por las montañas.

Ese fue en mucho tiempo el mejor día en la vida de Ronja, fue más feliz que el día en que salió al bosque por primera vez y el día en que el clan Mattis y Borka se hicieron aliados, el sol de verano calentaba más que la fogata de su casa y el viento era más suave que la sábana que la cobijaba en las noches, las flores olían más dulce que la cajeta de cabra y las hierbas crujían más que el pan fresco.

Las risas alteraron la constante calma de los Rumphobs y sus pasos alertaban a los caballos silvestres, el bosque era de nuevo de ellos y ellos del bosque.

Luego de una larga carrera, se encontraron con la laguna y sin pensarlo se lanzaron, sin sacarse la ropa exterior ni en el caso de Birk los zapatos, sólo se desataron la bolsa de comida y cayeron al agua.

Nadaron bajo el agua por unos segundos y luego salieron a tomar aire, quedaron flotando en el agua, en el estómago de Ronja quedó un neufar con una rana encima, la chica la miró y la rana saltó croando, ambos se soltaron a reír.

Cuando sintieron que su piel se arrugaba como pasa, salieron escurriendo de agua.

-Definitivamente fue... una mala idea meternos con toda la ropa...

Expresó Birk temblando de frío exprimiendo su camisa.

-Nunca vamos a secarnos así... será mejor que valla a traer algo de leña para calentarnos con una fogata.

La chica asintió abrazándose a sí misma, de igual manera con las piernas temblorosas y los dientes castañeando, así, mientras el muchacho se iba, aprovechó para sacarse la ropa y exprimirla bien, de modo que cuando Birk volvió con la leña, Ronja ya estaba medio seca por el calor del sol, esperándolo con una con una sonrisa y un pez empalado, listo para cocinar.

La madera de la fogata crujía brindando a ambos del calor necesario para secarse y a la carne de pescado para cocerse, el joven Borkason mordió su brocheta y la hija del bandolero rio para sí misma.

-¿Qué sucede, hermana mía?

Cuestionó el pelirrojo al ver la reacción de la chica.

-Es sólo que, en aquellos días, ya estábamos hartos de comer esto siempre y ahora, me parece que es realmente delicioso.

Birk sonrió recargado de su brazo para estirar una pierna.

-El bosque parece más dulce que antes, hermana mía.

-...Y el tiempo, cada vez más corto.

Terminó diciendo la chica cambiando su sonrisa por una cara de melancolía, al mirar al horizonte y darse cuenta que el sol ya estaba poniéndose rojo.

-Vamos, no te desanimes, disfrutemos nuestro día, después de todo aún no empiezan a aullar los lobos, podemos quedarnos un rato más.

-Birk...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estaba pensando, en la promesa que hicimos ese día de otoño, ¿La recuerdas?

El pelirrojo sonrió.

-Claro que la recuerdo, todos los días la tengo presente.

\- ¿Es por eso que permanecemos cerca, Birk?

El joven pestañeo pensativo.

-¿Es por esa promesa que seguimos estando juntos?

-Claro que no, siempre ha estado en mi ánimo permanecer cerca de ti mientras tu así lo quieras.

-¿Y si yo ya no lo quisiera?, ¿Qué harías?

El muchacho se quedó mudo, Ronja lo miraba fijamente, quería una respuesta clara de su parte ya que la idea de que probablemente Birk no la quisiera del mismo modo que ella y siguiera a su lado solo porque ella así lo quería, realmente le molestaba.

Después de todo, cuando ella le pidió que fuera su hermano el pelirrojo respondió con "Si eso es lo que quieres, hija del bandolero".

-Si mi hermana no quiere estar más cerca de mí, entonces yo no podré hacer nada.

Respondió con una sonrisa contrastando con unos ojos tristes, los ojos de Ronja se llenaron de lágrimas con esa expresión suya de disgusto, sin parpadear y con el entrecejo fruncido.

-...Y me moriría probablemente...

Terminó diciendo, la chica entonces se quedó en silencio esperando que el joven siguiera hablando.

-El día que pensamos que íbamos a morir en el río, ambos comprendimos que mientras uno permanezca con la persona a quien ama no importa lo que suceda, uno será feliz. Sin en cambio si tu mi querida hermana decidieras dejar de estar a mi lado, yo no podría hacer nada, no puedo ser tan egoísta para pedirte que permanezcas conmigo si ya no lo quieres así, pero yo... Inevitablemente me moriría, porque yo ya no sería feliz.

Respondió finalmente sonriendo, recostándose en el pasto con los brazos en la cabeza a modo de almohada.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan a la ligera!?, ¡No puedes morir sólo por eso! ¡Tu sabes muy bien que odio que no le tomes a tu vida la importancia que se merece!

Gruñó la castaña, con los puños cerrados.

-Fue culpa tuya por preguntar eso, además ¿Cómo pretendes que viva sin corazón?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Desde que tú la hija del bandolero, me robaste el corazón, supe que nadie más podría recuperarlo.

Respondió el pelirrojo, giñándole el ojo,

Ronja se ruborizó hasta las orejas mirando al despreocupado Birk que le miraba fijo como si nada.

-¿Y cómo puedes saber eso, saber que nadie más podría robarte el corazón?

-Lo sé Ronja, así lo decidí hace mucho, ¿No te lo dije? podré tener amigos, incluso más hermanos, pero tú eres la persona más importante y especial para mí, eso ya no podemos cambiarlo, yo quiero estar contigo siempre, todas las estaciones, en los soleados días de primavera y en las tormentas de nieve.

La chica se quedó muda, nunca le había sucedido, pero ahora sentía que la cara le explotaba hasta las orejas, Birk se acercó a su cara quedando de frente.

-¿Qué te pasa hermana mía? Te has puesto colorada.

-Estoy molesta.

-¿En serio?

-¡Si!, ¡Yo he pensado durante mucho tiempo como decirte lo que siento, que eres mi persona especial, la persona a la que yo más quiero y tú lo has hecho fácilmente!

Birk sonrió y con tono amistoso respondió a su hermana.

-Yo debería estar más molesto entonces, porque te quiero desde que de niño te vi corriendo en el bosque, aun cuando sólo sabía que eras la hija del bandolero Mattis, ¿Y sabes que es lo que me molesta más? Que llevo pensando en esto demasiado, tenía la certeza de que ya sabía leer tus pensamientos y podía saber lo que sentías por mí, pero perdí toda esa seguridad cuando escuché que ese chico coqueteaba contigo en el pueblo.

Ronja hinchó las mejillas.

.-¡Eso es imposible, yo nunca preferiría a un tonto como ese antes que a ti!

Birk lanzó una carcajada.

-Bueno, eso quiere decir que los dos somos unos cabeza hueca, tu, por preguntar como sabría si alguien más podría robarme el corazón y yo por creer que podrías amar a alguien más.

La chica sonrió y entonces ambos rieron juntos, luego la choica le sujetó la mano con las suyas.

-Entonces, Birk Borkason ¿Quieres ser mi persona especial para siempre?

El chico hizo un gesto de hilaridad.

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo.

Y se inclinó para besarla en la frente, Ronja dibujó una sonrisa con ternura, su corazón estaba feliz, palpitaba rápidamente, aunque sentía clama y calidez en su alma, por primera vez, la hija del bandolero sentía lo que era estar verdaderamente enamorada y eso le hacía inmensamente feliz, ya no había ese pequeño hueco en su corazón cuando pensaba en que pasaría si Birk prefería alguien más.

De igual forma el pelirrojo estaba feliz después, de todo a nadie le gusta que le coqueteen a la persona que le gusta y aunque él aseguraba que si alguien ponía los ojos en la chica él se haría a un lado, en el fondo sabía que haría lo imposible para que eso no sucediera.

Entonces un Rumphob pasó chocando con el pie de Ronja interrumpiendo, ambos muchachos miraron a la criatura, quien solo regresó la mirada a su camino, iba a paso veloz con ese curioso modo de caminar con un champiñón fluorescente en la mano.

-¡Vallamos a ver el sendero de luces de los Rumphobs!

-Sugirió la chica animada.

Birk asintió y ambos bajaron por la colina, con cuidado bajaron para no ser escuchados y entre los matorrales se deslizaron pecho tierra y así entre las hojas pudieron ver a los Rumphobs caminar en caravana cada uno llevaba un champiñón luminoso de linterna.

-Es precioso ¿no es así?, es como un inmenso río de estrellas, desearía que este día nunca se acabara y pudiera quedarme a tu lado todo el tiempo.

Birk miró la cara sonriente de Ronja con sus pupilas iluminadas por las luces y sus mejillas encendidas de la felicidad, el joven Borkason sonrió también y se acomodó en el hombro de la chica cerrando los ojos.

-Aun cuando no podamos estar juntos todo el tiempo, podremos ver la felicidad a través de los ojos del otro.


	21. Los sentimientos de Mattis

Los dos jóvenes llegaron al castillo cuando la luna estaba en su punto más alto, se detuvieron en la puerta ya que les extrañó por completo no haber encontrado a nadie en la torre de vigilancia del sendero de los lobos, se miraron y asintieron abriendo la puerta.

Casi al instante se quedaron congelados mirando a todos los bandoleros y Mattis alrededor de la habitación como si hubiesen adivinado que en ese momento iban a llegar, el jefe de las bestias y señor de la montaña se acercó a ellos.

-¿Se puede saber? ¡¿En donde estuvieron todo el día?!

Preguntó levantando el tono de su voz con furia.

-Nos tomamos un día de descanso.

Respondió Birk cruzando los brazos con expresión despreocupada.

-¡¿Y por qué regresan tan tarde?!

-Por qué el día es muy corto.

Ahora fue el turno de Ronja de responder.

Mattis gruñó con las manos en el cabello echando la cabeza para atrás.

-¡Te juro que si no fueras hijo de mi hermano y mi hija no te quisiera, hace mucho tiempo yo...

-Sobre eso...

Interrumpió Birk, todos centraron su mirada en él.

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!

Se escuchó como estruendo hasta por fuera del castillo, Mattis estaba furioso, Ronja se cubría las orejas luego del grito de su padre y Birk le miraba sin cambiar de expresión.

-Te dije, Mattis, que amo a Ronja y quiero quedarme con ella para siempre.

-¡Oh por Dios, ya lo dijo!

Expresó Lil Klippen con las uñas en los dientes y bricando de nervios, el resto de igual forma con la mirada desconcertada, enseguida giraron su mirada a Mattis, Lovis sonrió atando su hilo en el telar.

-¡Eso será sólo sobre mi cadáver!

Respondió amenazante el hombre.

-Bueno, entonces no me va a quedar más opción, que robarle al jefe de los ladrones del bosque, su más preciado tesoro.

-¡¿Robarme algo tu?!, ¡Primero te cortaría las manos antes de que le pongas un dedo encima a mi preciosa palomilla!

Los bandoleros entonces, sacaron cuchillos y mazos, mirando amenazante al joven pelirrojo, a esperas de la indicación de su jefe para darle una paliza, Mattis se acercó subiendo las mangas de su camisa, Birk no se movió un centímetro y Ronja estaba por intervenir poniéndose en medio.

-Creo que ya te olvidaste de lo dijiste el otro día ¿Eh Mattis?

Preguntó el joven, Mattsi se detuvo alzando una ceja en señal de estar tratando de recordar algo, luego recordó a lo que el chico se refería y le regreso la mirada con sorpresa.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto!

-¿A no? El día del asalto en la casa Norrgarden, me dijiste que pasara lo que pasara, yo debía amar y cuidar a Ronja por ti.

La chica se quedó desconcertada y miró a su padre, el resto también le miró, los bandoleros estaban sorprendidos y enojados.

-¡¿Cómo pudo decirle eso tan a la ligera jefe?!

Reclamó Sturkas.

-¡Si jefe, nosotros queríamos una pelea de las bestias!

Agregó Klippen cruzando los brazos

-¡Eso fue porque pensé que acabaría ejecutado por los soldados del rey!, pero como vez, estoy sano y salvo y voy a vivir muchos años para cuidar de mi hija!

-Valla, ¿No sabía que la pablara del señor y amo de las bestias valía menos que una piedra de río.

La cara de Mattis se tiñó de rojo intenso, miró a su hija.

-¡Ronja! Qué es lo que tú quieres?!

-A Birk, padre...

-¡¿Y si te prohíbo casarte con él?!

-Entonces accederé a huir con él.

Respondió la chica dibujando una sonrisa con las manos en la cintura.

Mattis se jaló con fuerza el cabello y luego de unos segundos lanzó un golpe con furia en una de las columnas de la habitación haciendo retumbar la estructura.

Un recuerdo cruzó por su cabeza hinchada de enojo, era un día de invierno, los pequeños Ronja y Birk quitaban la nieve de la entrada cuando de momento comenzaron una pelea de bolas de nieve riendo a carcajadas, Mattis miraba con una enorme mueca en su cara, recargado en la torre del castillo, Skaller-Per apareció tras de él.

-Deberías estar feliz de ver a Ronja tan contenta Mattis.

-¿Qué haces aquí anciano?, Ayer ni siquiera podías levantarte de tu cama.

-Quería ver, como los jóvenes se divierten incluso en un clima tan deprimente como este.

-Yo no le veo nada de divertido...

Replicó Mattis recargando su mejilla en su mano ya la vez su brazo del marco de la ventana.

-¿No es curioso Mattis?, ¿Cómo esos dos niños nacieron el uno para el otro?

Mattis enseguida volteó furioso.

-¿¡Que dijiste?!,

-Piénsalo bien, no creo que sea coincidencia que hallan nacido el mismo día.

-Lo que pasa es que el tonto de Borka nunca quiere quedarse atrás y por eso tuvo que tener a su pequeña serpiente el mismo día que mi Ronja sólo para molestarme.

-No puedes engañar estos viejos ojos Mattis, yo sé que lo que te molesta es que sabes lo que va a suceder en el futuro y no podrás hacer nada para cambiarlo.

-¡Haré hasta lo imposible para cambiarlo!, ¡Soy fuerte para defender a mi hija!

-No creo que tu fuerza sea mayor que la voluntad de Ronja

Mattis dio un segundo golpe con resignación y dándole la espalda a todos cabizbajos, respondió.

-¡Bien!

Los bandoleros se miraron entre ellos bajando sus armas y alzando los hombros.

Ronja sonrió.

-Les voy a dar mi permiso...

Dijo en tono desanimado, luego se giró repentinamente señalando a Birk directamente con la cara más amenazante que tenía.

-Pero te lo advierto, sanguijuela, que si haces llorar a mi pequeña, ¡Te haré sufrir tanto que vas a rogar que te maten!

Birk sonrió levantando su mano derecha.

-Te prometo, Mattis, que eso no va a pasar.

-Bien... pues más te vale...

Expresó sin ánimo sentándose de espaldas tomando un tarro de vino.

Se quedó en silencio, los presentes le miraban en espera de una reacción o algo más, su hija se acercó a punto de tocarle la espalda para llamarlo, pero antes de tocarlo Lovis le detuvo la mano y negó con la cabeza.

-Ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir Ronja, mañana temprano iremos al pueblo.

La chica bajó la mirada y dio una última mirada de preocupación a su padre.

-Y tu Birk, seguro en tu casa están preocupados porque no has regresado.

El pelirrojo asintió y se dio la vuelta despidiendo con su mano.

-Nos vemos más tarde, hermana mía.

La chica sonrió despidiendo con la mano, luego subió las escaleras, los bandoleros se quedaron viéndose entre ellos.

-Vamos, váyanse de aquí ¿O acaso quieren que les asigne tareas para que madruguen?

Ordenó Lovis con los brazos cruzados.

-Pero, queremos hablar con el jefe...

Protestó Peljie, sin embargo, bastó con que Lovis inclinara la ceja para que salieran despavoridos ante la advertencia indirecta de que si no obedecían las consecuencias serían terribles, entonces entendiendo la señal de Lovis, el grupo salió velozmente algunos casi tropezando.

Cuando la habitación quedó vacía y el silencio reino el lugar, Lovis se colocó tras Mattis, quien solo permanecía mudo de espaldas.

-Vamos, ya vete a dormir Mattis, si te quedas ahí toda la noche vas a enfermarte y yo no estoy dispuesta a cuidar de ti.

-¿No estas ni un poco triste?... ¿No sientes que se te va la vida ahora Lovis?

Preguntó Mattis sollozando.

-Por supuesto que no...

Respondió la mujer cruzando los brazos, Mattis volteó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Eso es porque yo siempre la he querido más!, Desde que nació... Mi Ronja... Mi palomilla...

Decía devastado tirándose en la mesa, Lovis resopló.

-No digas tonterías Mattis, ¿Cómo puedes pretender querer más a Ronja si yo soy su madre?, Deberías estar feliz por ella, Birk les ha conseguido a todos una forma de vivir honesta, es un buen muchacho...

-Lo sé... y eso, es lo que más me molesta... Que no puedo odiar a la pequeña serpiente... a pesar de quitarme el corazón de mi querida hija...

-Nadie te está quitando nada, lo sabes muy bien Mattis, Ronja no va dejar de quererte sólo por querer a Birk.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, tarde o temprano nuestra hija iba a crecer y amar a alguien, así es la vida y tu, ya deja de lamentarte no seas egoista, que ya existe alguien que va a quererte siempre por encima de todo.

Mattis miró a Lovis, la mujer le sonrió.

-Quieras o no yo voy a estar contigo siempre, así que deja de preocupar a todos con esa actitud de...

Fue interrumpida por Mattis, quien le dio un fuerte abrazo, Lovs siempre aparentaba darle nula importancia a los berrinches y enojos de su esposo, sin embargo ver a Mattis sufrir, siempre le rompía el corazón, pero ella sabía que debía permanecer siempre fuerte ya que ella era soporte de Mattis, la mujer resopló y le acarició la espalda.

-Lovis... dime que no vas a irte nunca... o no voy a poder superar este dolor...

-Ya te lo dije... voy a quedarme a tu lado aunque no te parezca.

Y ya no dijo nada más, se quedó al lado de Mattis hasta que el hombre se cansó de llorar.


	22. El corazón de Mattis

Los dos jóvenes llegaron al castillo cuando la luna estaba en su punto más alto, se detuvieron en la puerta ya que les extrañó por completo no haber encontrado a nadie en la torre de vigilancia del sendero de los lobos, se miraron y asintieron abriendo la puerta.

Casi al instante se quedaron congelados mirando a todos los bandoleros y Mattis alrededor de la habitación como si hubiesen adivinado que en ese momento iban a llegar, el jefe de las bestias y señor de la montaña se acercó a ellos.

-¿Se puede saber? ¡¿En donde estuvieron todo el día?!

Preguntó levantando el tono de su voz con furia.

-Nos tomamos un día de descanso.

Respondió Birk cruzando los brazos con expresión despreocupada.

-¡¿Y por qué regresan tan tarde?!

-Por qué el día es muy corto.

Ahora fue el turno de Ronja de responder.

Mattis gruñó con las manos en el cabello echando la cabeza para atrás.

-¡Te juro que si no fueras hijo de mi hermano y mi hija no te quisiera, hace mucho tiempo yo...

-Sobre eso...

Interrumpió Birk, todos centraron su mirada en él.

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!

Se escuchó como estruendo hasta por fuera del castillo, Mattis estaba furioso, Ronja se cubría las orejas luego del grito de su padre y Birk le miraba sin cambiar de expresión.

-Te dije, Mattis, que amo a Ronja y quiero quedarme con ella para siempre.

-¡Oh por Dios, ya lo dijo!

Expresó Lil Klippen con las uñas en los dientes y bricando de nervios, el resto de igual forma con la mirada desconcertada, enseguida giraron su mirada a Mattis, Lovis sonrió atando su hilo en el telar.

-¡Eso será sólo sobre mi cadáver!

Respondió amenazante el hombre.

-Bueno, entonces no me va a quedar más opción, que robarle al jefe de los ladrones del bosque, su más preciado tesoro.

-¡¿Robarme algo tu?!, ¡Primero te cortaría las manos antes de que le pongas un dedo encima a mi preciosa palomilla!

Los bandoleros entonces, sacaron cuchillos y mazos, mirando amenazante al joven pelirrojo, a esperas de la indicación de su jefe para darle una paliza, Mattis se acercó subiendo las mangas de su camisa, Birk no se movió un centímetro y Ronja estaba por intervenir poniéndose en medio.

-Creo que ya te olvidaste de lo dijiste el otro día ¿Eh Mattis?

Preguntó el joven, Mattsi se detuvo alzando una ceja en señal de estar tratando de recordar algo, luego recordó a lo que el chico se refería y le regreso la mirada con sorpresa.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto!

-¿A no? El día del asalto en la casa Norrgarden, me dijiste que pasara lo que pasara, yo debía amar y cuidar a Ronja por ti.

La chica se quedó desconcertada y miró a su padre, el resto también le miró, los bandoleros estaban sorprendidos y enojados.

-¡¿Cómo pudo decirle eso tan a la ligera jefe?!

Reclamó Sturkas.

-¡Si jefe, nosotros queríamos una pelea de las bestias!

Agregó Klippen cruzando los brazos

-¡Eso fue porque pensé que acabaría ejecutado por los soldados del rey!, pero como vez, estoy sano y salvo y voy a vivir muchos años para cuidar de mi hija!

-Valla, ¿No sabía que la pablara del señor y amo de las bestias valía menos que una piedra de río.

La cara de Mattis se tiñó de rojo intenso, miró a su hija.

-¡Ronja! Qué es lo que tú quieres?!

-A Birk, padre...

-¡¿Y si te prohíbo casarte con él?!

-Entonces accederé a huir con él.

Respondió la chica dibujando una sonrisa con las manos en la cintura.

Mattis se jaló con fuerza el cabello y luego de unos segundos lanzó un golpe con furia en una de las columnas de la habitación haciendo retumbar la estructura.

Un recuerdo cruzó por su cabeza hinchada de enojo, era un día de invierno, los pequeños Ronja y Birk quitaban la nieve de la entrada cuando de momento comenzaron una pelea de bolas de nieve riendo a carcajadas, Mattis miraba con una enorme mueca en su cara, recargado en la torre del castillo, Skaller-Per apareció tras de él.

-Deberías estar feliz de ver a Ronja tan contenta Mattis.

-¿Qué haces aquí anciano?, Ayer ni siquiera podías levantarte de tu cama.

-Quería ver, como los jóvenes se divierten incluso en un clima tan deprimente como este.

-Yo no le veo nada de divertido...

Replicó Mattis recargando su mejilla en su mano ya la vez su brazo del marco de la ventana.

-¿No es curioso Mattis?, ¿Cómo esos dos niños nacieron el uno para el otro?

Mattis enseguida volteó furioso.

-¿¡Que dijiste?!,

-Piénsalo bien, no creo que sea coincidencia que hallan nacido el mismo día.

-Lo que pasa es que el tonto de Borka nunca quiere quedarse atrás y por eso tuvo que tener a su pequeña serpiente el mismo día que mi Ronja sólo para molestarme.

-No puedes engañar estos viejos ojos Mattis, yo sé que lo que te molesta es que sabes lo que va a suceder en el futuro y no podrás hacer nada para cambiarlo.

-¡Haré hasta lo imposible para cambiarlo!, ¡Soy fuerte para defender a mi hija!

-No creo que tu fuerza sea mayor que la voluntad de Ronja

Mattis dio un segundo golpe con resignación y dándole la espalda a todos cabizbajos, respondió.

-¡Bien!

Los bandoleros se miraron entre ellos bajando sus armas y alzando los hombros.

Ronja sonrió.

-Les voy a dar mi permiso...

Dijo en tono desanimado, luego se giró repentinamente señalando a Birk directamente con la cara más amenazante que tenía.

-Pero te lo advierto, sanguijuela, que si haces llorar a mi pequeña, ¡Te haré sufrir tanto que vas a rogar que te maten!

Birk sonrió levantando su mano derecha.

-Te prometo, Mattis, que eso no va a pasar.

-Bien... pues más te vale...

Expresó sin ánimo sentándose de espaldas tomando un tarro de vino.

Se quedó en silencio, los presentes le miraban en espera de una reacción o algo más, su hija se acercó a punto de tocarle la espalda para llamarlo, pero antes de tocarlo Lovis le detuvo la mano y negó con la cabeza.

-Ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir Ronja, mañana temprano iremos al pueblo.

La chica bajó la mirada y dio una última mirada de preocupación a su padre.

-Y tu Birk, seguro en tu casa están preocupados porque no has regresado.

El pelirrojo asintió y se dio la vuelta despidiendo con su mano.

-Nos vemos más tarde, hermana mía.

La chica sonrió despidiendo con la mano, luego subió las escaleras, los bandoleros se quedaron viéndose entre ellos.

-Vamos, váyanse de aquí ¿O acaso quieren que les asigne tareas para que madruguen?

Ordenó Lovis con los brazos cruzados.

-Pero, queremos hablar con el jefe...

Protestó Peljie, sin embargo, bastó con que Lovis inclinara la ceja para que salieran despavoridos ante la advertencia indirecta de que si no obedecían las consecuencias serían terribles, entonces entendiendo la señal de Lovis, el grupo salió velozmente algunos casi tropezando.

Cuando la habitación quedó vacía y el silencio reino el lugar, Lovis se colocó tras Mattis, quien solo permanecía mudo de espaldas.

-Vamos, ya vete a dormir Mattis, si te quedas ahí toda la noche vas a enfermarte y yo no estoy dispuesta a cuidar de ti.

-¿No estas ni un poco triste?... ¿No sientes que se te va la vida ahora Lovis?

Preguntó Mattis sollozando.

-Por supuesto que no...

Respondió la mujer cruzando los brazos, Mattis volteó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Eso es porque yo siempre la he querido más!, Desde que nació... Mi Ronja... Mi palomilla...

Decía devastado tirándose en la mesa, Lovis resopló.

-No digas tonterías Mattis, ¿Cómo puedes pretender querer más a Ronja si yo soy su madre?, Deberías estar feliz por ella, Birk les ha conseguido a todos una forma de vivir honesta, es un buen muchacho...

-Lo sé... y eso, es lo que más me molesta... Que no puedo odiar a la pequeña serpiente... a pesar de quitarme el corazón de mi querida hija...

-Nadie te está quitando nada, lo sabes muy bien Mattis, Ronja no va dejar de quererte sólo por querer a Birk.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, tarde o temprano nuestra hija iba a crecer y amar a alguien, así es la vida y tu, ya deja de lamentarte no seas egoista, que ya existe alguien que va a quererte siempre por encima de todo.

Mattis miró a Lovis, la mujer le sonrió.

-Quieras o no yo voy a estar contigo siempre, así que deja de preocupar a todos con esa actitud de...

Fue interrumpida por Mattis, quien le dio un fuerte abrazo, Lovs siempre aparentaba darle nula importancia a los berrinches y enojos de su esposo, sin embargo ver a Mattis sufrir, siempre le rompía el corazón, pero ella sabía que debía permanecer siempre fuerte ya que ella era soporte de Mattis, la mujer resopló y le acarició la espalda.

-Lovis... dime que no vas a irte nunca... o no voy a poder superar este dolor...

-Ya te lo dije... voy a quedarme a tu lado aunque no te parezca.

Y ya no dijo nada más, se quedó al lado de Mattis hasta que el hombre se cansó de llorar.


	23. Una propuesta interesante

**Una propuesta interesante**

El sol salió en el castillo de Mattis, la mañana era húmeda y nublada, una enorme manta de vapor se extendía en el bosque, desde la ventana del castillo, se veía como una enorme nube que se espesaba conforme se bajaba la vista.

La hija del bandolero dio un vistazo antes de bajar, bajó con cuidado de no hacer ruido al creer que su padre probablemente seguía ahí sentado con la mente en blanco, escuchó ruido en la cocina y giró rápidamente su vista en dirección al sonido.

Era Lovis quien se encontraba revolviendo el caso lleno de queso cremoso con su cucharón de madera.

-Mattis se fue hace un rato al taller.

Dijo mirando a la chica, adivinando como siempre su pensamiento.

-Me preguntaba, si el estará deprimido.

Agregó la joven castaña con la mirada baja, su madre se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Ronja, él pronto va a hacerse a la idea, estoy segura de que su corazón se calmará cada vez que te vea sonreír.

La chica dibujo entonces una enorme sonrisa.

-Entonces, voy a mostrarle lo feliz que estoy.

La mujer asintió devolviéndole el gesto y la hija del bandolero salió corriendo.

Mattis estaba en el taller, martillando una pieza de hierro prendida de rojo con un martillo junto con los demás bandoleros, entonces apareció Ronja con el sonido de la hierba cocando velozmente con sus pies descalzos.

-¡Mattis!- Gritó con ánimo.

El hombre se secó el sudor de la frente y alzó la mirada en dirección de la chica, Ronja dio un salto enredando sus brazos en el cuello de su padre, los bandoleros dejaron sus actividades para mirarla.

-¿Qué sucede?

Preguntó el jefe de los bandoleros al ver la acción de su hija.

-Quiero decirte, que soy la persona más feliz de esta tierra.

Expresó con una gran sonrisa.

-Ah, supongo que es porque esa sanguijuela ha aceptado tus sentimientos, ¿no?

Respondió el hombre con desdén.

-No, es porque soy tu hija, la hija del bandolero Mattis, eso me hace feliz, ser parte de esta familia me llena de felicidad.

Mattis la miró conmovido, los bandoleros se aproximaron.

-No importa lo que suceda, siempre amaré a Mattis el jefe de la montaña y señor de las bestias, a nuestro Lil-Klippen, a Fjosok, Joen, Jutis a Knotas, Labbas, Peljie, Sturkas, Tjegge, Tjorm y por supuesto a Turre

Mattis contuvo su llanto, sorbió la nariz mientras su labio inferior temblaba, los bandoleros también contenían su llanto algunos hasta se secaban las lágrimas con sus mangas o sollozaban.

-¡La hija de Mattis es nuestro más grande tesoro!- Gritó Peljie con ánimo y los ojos vidriosos.

-¡LA HIJA DE MATTIS ES NUESTRO MÁS GRANDE TESORO!- Le secundó el resto, la chica sonrió a todos y miró a su padre.

-Ronja... si tu eres feliz, no puedo hacer otra cosa más que sentir lo mismo...

Expresó Mattis abrazando a su hija.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo, Birk caminaba con una carreta de herramientas, acompañado de su madre, un agitado Hubert llegó hasta ellos con una carta en la mano, el joven la recibió un poco extrañado, ya que hace pocos días habían recibido una carta de Britta y por lo general pasaba un par de meses antes de que recibieran otra.

-Esta vez, es una carta del viejo Rasmus.

Expresó el mayordomo agitado., tomando profundos respiros de aire y con la frente sudada

-Estuve buscándote todo el día de ayer, pero no logré encontrarte.

-Me tomé un día de descanso.

Respondió el muchacho pelirrojo guardando la carta en su bolsillo.

-¡¿No vas a leerla ahora?!

Preguntó el mayordomo desconcertado de que el chico la guardara.

-No tengo prisa, acostumbro leer con Ronja las cartas de nuestros amigos.

El mayordomo Hubert jugaba con sus dedos desesperados.

-Yo creo que es importante que leas esa carta pronto.

Undis se paro frente al hombre con los brazos cruzados y una mirada altiva.

-¿Y usted como sabe que debe leerla pronto? ¿Recibió instrucciones acaso cuando se la entregaron o es acaso que ya leyó el contenido?

EL hombre sonrió nervioso, sin duda, lo que sucedió fue lo segundo.

Birk entonces sacó la carta y la leyó con cuidado, al llegar a una línea en especial comenzó leer más rápido, su mirada desconcertó a su madre que enseguida preguntó por el contenido del mensaje.

El joven mostró frente a su madre una tarjeta de pergamino con un cello en cera rojo de dos grifos con un escudo y una corona, Undis lanzó un gesto de sorpresa.

Birk y su madre regresaron de inmediato al castillo, Birk pidió reunir a todos, sin embargo Ronja no estaba, había ido junto con su madre a vender al pueblo, el chico masculló al saber que no se encontraba, pero finalmente reunidas ambas pandillas mostro la tarjeta que contenía la carta.

-¡Ese es el cello del rey!

Expresó Lil-Klippen desconcertado, el resto miró boquiabierto.

-¿Qué significa esto?

Preguntó Mattis sujetando la tarjeta.

-Nosotros no somos amigo de sus soldados, nos ha buscado por décadas, Nos ha declarado la guerra indirectamente, ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

Decía molesto restregando la tarjeta frente a la cara de Birk, el chico serió resopló.

-No me digas que finalmente los Norrgaden nos delataron con el rey.

Expresó Borka igual de molesto.

-¡Te dije mil veces que debías dejar de comunicarte con la hija de esos...

-No es nada de eso.

Interrumpió Birk, desdobló la carta y comenzó a leer.

-"Mi muy estimado y joven zorro pelirrojo

Han pasado algunos años desde la última vez que nos vimos pero, todavía recuerdo con ánimo aquellos ojos azules iluminados con la incandescencia del acero en llamas, debo contarte que hace un par de meses para mi fortuna, me encontré con una de tus piezas en una de las tiendas de la gran capital del reino, pude notar enseguida tu trabajo al ver la firma que lo identificaba, supe entonces que tu trabajo, aunque no es perfecto, esta cerca de alcanzarlo.

Por ello he decidido heredarte a ti, la afortunada encomienda que me llegó hace poco; gracias a las relaciones de la señorita Britta con las altas familias, mi trabajo ha llegado hasta la corte, por lo que fui solicitado para trabajar como uno de los herreros que sirven a la corona, este trabajo fue lo que esperé por toda mi vida ya que, es el más alto honor que un herrero artesano puede tener.

Sin embargo muy a mi pesar, la propuesta ha llegado demasiado tarde, ya que los años que cargo encima me han quitado el ánimo y las fuerzas para ejercer el mandato debidamente.

Por ello he decidido enviar a mi aprendiz más habilidoso para cubrir el puesto, sé que tus habilidades necesitan pulirse, pero nunca había visto tanta chispa en los ojos de alguien al realizar este trabajo, la dedicación que pones en cada pieza y la pasión con la que haces de la plata algo hermoso fue lo que me hizo pensar en ti de inmediato.

Si llegaras a aceptar el trabajo, sin duda la recompensa sería tal, que podrías dar sustento a tu familia de por vida.

Debes, sin embargo estar consiente que fabricarás tanto armas que lastimarán a la gente como joyas que adornaran la cabeza de las personas más importantes del reino.

Vendré por tu respuesta el último día de verano y regresare de inmediato a la capital, por lo que si tu respuesta es positiva, te espero frente a la casa de los Norrgarden antes de que llegue el atardecer

Espero pienses cuidadosamente en el brillante futuro que te espera si cumples ese cometido."

El chico suspiró levantando su mirada lentamente a los demás, quienes miraban con desasosiego, boquiabiertos, guardaron un incómodo silencio unos minutos y luego lanzaron una exclamación de asombro.

-¡Herrero de la corona!

Expresó Borka desconcertado.

-¡No puedo creerlo!

Agregó Sturkas.

-¿Quién diría que el propio rey invitaría al hijo de un bandolero a trabajar para el en su castillo castillo?

Decía Klippen rascándose la cabeza.

Mattis frunció el ceño, los bandoleros entonces callaron y le miraron interesados en su reacción, el cruzó los brazos y meditó en silencio con los ojos cerrados, luego los abrió dirigiéndolos directamente al pelirrojo-¿Qué piensas hacer, pequeña serpiente?

-Este asunto nos incumbe a todos, por eso quise leer esto ahora, ustedes son mi familia, por lo que la recompensa sería para todos.

Borka y Undis se miraron desconcertados.

-¡Dejar de trabajar para siempre!- Expresó Peljie emocionado.

-¡Tendríamos dinero sin hacer absolutamente nada!

Mattis resopló y puso su mano en el hombro del apesadumbrado Birk.

.Escucha, pequeña serpiente, ya tienes la edad suficiente para tomar tus propias decisiones, si aceptas o no, no te lo tomaremos a mal ¿entiendes?

Birk parpadeo mirando al jefe de los bandoleros.

-¡Pero jefe! ¡¿No oye lo que acaba de decir?!

Replicó Klippen.

-¡Dejar de trabajar!

Remarcaba Peljie insistiendo con ambas manos, el resto asentía pensativos, entonces el bandolero rubio con el rulo encarrujado en la frente preguntó

-¿Y que hay de Ronja?

El resto entonces, dejó de asentir y se miraron entre ellos debatiendo de si Birk debía aceptar o no, Mattis se impacientaba por el ruido de la multitud.

-¡Dije, que la decisión la tiene el hijo de Borka!

Reafirmó el hombre levantando la voz., las bandoleros se miraron.

-¡Si decide irse o quedarse es su decisión!

Birk sonrió, lanzando una ligera risa

-Mattis, gracias

Agradeció el muchacho, los bandoleros colgaron los hombros resignados y el resto s e miraba preguntándose los unos a los otros con la mirada, cuál sería la respuesta final de Birk

-Birk, ese hombre parte hoy al atardecer

Expresó angustiada Undis.

Birk dio un respiro y sonrió.

-Será mejor entonces, que parta ahora o no lo alcanzaré.

El chico salió corriendo entonces hacia el establo, montó en su caballo Salvaje y partió a toda velocidad hacia el camino que lo conducía a la casa de los Norrgarden, Mattis le miró serio en la puerta del castillo y no dijo una palabra más, los bandolero tras de el no podían comprender porque Mattis no había intervenido si el chico estaba pidiendo su opinión y el futuro de todos dependía de su decisión.

Al paso de unas horas, la idea no dejaba de rondarles por la cabeza, algunos no lo decían pero realmente les preocupaba lo que pasearía después.

-No puedo creer que esto suceda justo cuando él y Ronja ya estaban juntos...

Decía Klippen a Peljie caminando hacia el establo.

-Si Birk se va tal vez, se lleve a Ronja con él, ¿Qué vamos a hacer si se la lleva?

-Oye, pero si ese fuera el caso, entonces él tendría que ir por ella y luego verse con ese hombre, ¿no escuchaste que hoy al atardecer se va, el atardecer será en un par de horas y ese lugar queda lejos?

-¡Pero entonces no vamos a poder despedirnos de ella!

Ambos se miraron mudos unos segundos.

-¡Tenemos que ir a alcanzarla!

Estaban por despegar su carrera cuando se detuvieron al instante mirando a Ronja frente a ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que les trae tan apresurados muchachos?

Preguntó la chica con una sonrisa, cargando a una gallina.

-¿No estabas en el pueblo?

-Regresé por el almuerzo de mamá Lovis

-¡P... pero entonces, Birk...!

-¿Birk? Paso al pueblo hace un rato, me dijo que no importara lo que sucediera, no veríamos de nuevo.

Los bandoleros se quedaron congelados ante la respuesta de la chica y se miraron boquiabiertos, Ronja seguía con su sonrisa y los miraba sin entender porque reaccionaban así.

-No entiendo bien lo que quiso decirme.

Klippen y Peljie se sujetaron de los hombros y le dieron la espalda a Ronja hablando en tono bajo.

-¿Escuchaste eso?, Se estaba despidiendo de ella

-¡¿Quiere decir que si va a irse y viviremos como ricos?!

Pregunto animado Klippen, Sturkas le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Idiota! ¿No te das cuenta?, ¡Se despidió de Ronja, la está dejando aquí!

-¡Pero entonces eso es doblemente bueno, porque viviremos como ricos y Ronja estará con nosotros...

Finalmente comprendió lo que eso significaba y se quedó con la mandíbula y las palabras trabada.

-¡No puedes dejarlo ir así Ronja!

La chica inclinó la cabeza sin comprender la actitud y palabras extrañas de los muchachos.

-¡Debes pedirle que se quede!

-¡No importa si no somos ricos y tengamos que trabajar toda la vida, lo que importa es que tú seas feliz!

-¿De que están hablando?  
Sturkas resopló para calmarse y de forma más seria, comenzó a hablarle de lo que sucedía, de la carta que había recibido del viejo Rasmus y de su partida, la chica cambio su expresión conforme le iban hablando del asunto y cuando ambos terminaron de hablar, Ronja se quedó pensativa.

-¡Todavía podemos alcanzarlo si salimos ahora!

Animó Klippen tomándola del brazo y llevándola al establo, pero Ronja se resistió, ambos la miraron.

bien, mi padre dijo que no debíamos interferir en su decisión, ¿No es así?

-¡Pero...

Replicaron los dos, Ronja sonrió con las manos en la cintura.

-Bien, debo ir por moras al bosque para la mermelada de la cena, ¿Te importaría llevarle esto a mamá?

Preguntó a Lil-Klippen, el sujeto con ambas manos la cesta que llevaba la chica y miró como se fue hacia el bosque sin decir una palabra más.

Ambos se miraron y asintieron.

-Llevemos ahora esto con Lovis, tal vez ella sepa que debemos hacer al respecto.

Sujirió Klippen.

La chica andaba por el bosque con la mirada en la nada, caminando lentamente balanceando su canasta para las moras, como el día estaba muy nublado, no vio por donde se fue, sólo siguió el sendero y cuando espabiló se dio cuenta que ya estaba muy internada en el bosque, miró en ambas direcciones y suspiró.

-Parece que he caminado demasiado...

Expresó para sí misma torciendo la boca.

-Si sigo caminando así, seguramente terminaré en la guarida de las arpías, así que será mejor que espere a que la niebla de valla en este sitio.

Se sentó el lado de un árbol, recargando su espalda del tronco y tomó una siesta.

Mientras tanto, Birk Borkason, arribaba al puente levadizo frente a la casa del risco de los Norrgaden, bajó enseguida de su caballo y caminó unos cuantos metros encontrándose con un carruaje, el viento soplaba aire salado por la proximidad del mar con el risco, ahí el viejo Rasmus le esperaba con una sonrisa.

-Veo que el apodo de "pequeño zorro pelirrojo" te ha quedado chico, ¿No es así?

Birk respondió con una sonrisa, colocando sus manos en la cintura.

-¿Y bien muchacho? El tiempo apremia, te has tardado mucho en venir, vamos, no perdamos el tiempo, sube al carruaje y partamos ahora, si viajamos por la noche, podrás ver las enormes construcciones de la capital al amanecer.

Una canción se escuchaba entre la espesa niebla del bosque, una melodía que hizo a Ronja abrir los ojos, se incorporó mirando hacia el frente y sus labios comenzaron a tararear la canción que escuchaba.

Sus ojos se quedaron estáticos en dirección a la nada, se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a los árboles.

El próximo capítulo de Ronja se titulará: El sol anuncia un nuevo día... ¡Hasta la próxima! xD


	24. El sol sale anunciando un nuevo día

**El sol sale anunciando un nuevo día**

Sus ojos se quedaron estáticos en dirección a la nada, se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a los árboles.

-He escuchado esta canción antes... ese día me decían "Ven con nosotros y ya no tendrás miedo", ahora me dicen "El...está aquí y se quedará contigo para siempre"

Decía hipnotizada viendo entre la niebla unos niños cantar y bailar, sujetos de las manos dando saltos en círculo.

-"Ven con nosotros, él te esta esperando"

Decía la chica sonriendo, entonces pisó una rama y en ese momento recordó a su joven amigo llamándola.

Ronja se detuvo, el brillo regresó a sus ojos y se quedó un minuto viendo a los espíritus llamándole.

-No necesito ir con ustedes...

Dijo sonriente.

-Ya no tengo miedo en el bosque y sobre todo... sé que él no está en ese lugar, tampoco está en el fuerte Mattis o en el taller ni en el pueblo o en la casa de Britta, Birk está a mi lado siempre porque lo llevo aquí...

Expresó con la mano en donde se encuentra su corazón.

-No necesito ir a buscarlo, ni pedirle que se quede a mi lado porque confió en él, en lo que me ha dicho, "No importa lo que suceda, nos veremos de nuevo, hermana mía"

La chica sonrió mirando la niebla disiparse y con ello la canción de los espíritus muertos del bosque, el sol por fin entró a través de las ramas de los pinos

Ronja estiró los brazos sintiendo el sol en su cara y sonrió, caminó al frente y al sentir algo en sus pues bajó la mirada encontrando una piedra dura como el acero pero tan cristalina que dejaba pasar los rayos del sol en forma de prisma sonrió minándole con un ojo cerrado levantándola hacia el sol y regresó por la cesta, y así, camino rumbo a los matorrales de moras.

-Entonces, ¿Esa es tu respuesta final? ¿Estás seguro?

Preguntaba el anciano viendo al sonriente pelirrojo.

-Así es Rasmus, vine para agradecerte pensar en mí para un puesto tan importante, pero debo rechazarlo, yo soy feliz con lo tengo ahora.

-Valla, ¿Me pregunto qué es eso tan importante que te hace ser feliz quedándote aquí?

Pregunto el hombre regresándole la sonrisa.

-Lo es todo, anciano Rasmus, la vida que llevo aquí es la más hermosa y tranquila que cualquiera podría desear... No tenemos grandes riquezas y tenemos que trabajar duro todos los días, pero estoy seguro de que todos somos felices con la vida que llevamos ahora, mientras tengamos un techo sobre nuestras cabezas y comida para el invierno, estaremos bien.

El hombre le miró fijamente y no noto ni una leve pizca de duda en su rostro, le sujetó del hombro dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-En verdad eres un hombre que tiene en claro sus prioridades, por eso zorro pelirrojo, no seré insistente pues sé que sin importar lo que te diga no cambiarás de opinión.

El pelirrojo asintió con la mirada, Rasmus entonces hizo una señal al conductor del carruaje para que se preparara y abrió la puerta, con un pie en el carruaje y medio cuerpo fuera, se despidió de Birk.

-Bien, pues creo que eso ha sido todo, me alegra ver que has mejorado bastante y confió que llevarás una vida larga y feliz.

-Así será, maestro.

El hombre finalmente entró y el carruaje comenzó a andar, Birk caminaba tras el cada vez incrementando la velocidad.

-¡Espero no sea la última vez que me digas "maestro" joven pelirrojo!

-¡Debe visitarme algún día! ¡Venga con Britta, estaré feliz de que para entonces mi familia haya crecido y las nuevas ramas del árbol de los Borka puedan conocerlos!

-¡Espero que la vida me lo permita!  
Terminó despidiendo a distancia, mientras el pelirrojo despedía con su mano viendo el carruaje hacerse cada vez más pequeño hasta desaparecer en el horizonte.

El pelirrojo entonces dio un gran respiro dándose media vuelta y subió a su caballo en dirección al bosque.

Anduvo por el sendero cuando vi a Ronja caminando en dirección al castillo, enseguida el chico bajó de su caballo Salvaje y corrió hacia ella sonriendo.

Al verlo, la chica esbozo una enorme sonrisa, dejó la cesta en el suelo y de igual forma despego corriendo en dirección de su persona especial.

-¡RONJA!

Le grito el joven con energía y entusiasmo, sin duda, ella era la primera persona que quería ver.

/¡Sabía que no te irías!/ Pensó la chica contenta, sintiendo el viento despeinar su melena castaña y la tierra deslizarse entre sus pies descalzos, abrió de par en par sus brazos y entonces ambos se encontraron en un fuerte abrazo, se estrecharon fuertemente, Ronja de puntas enredando sus brazos en al cuello de Birk y éste estrechándola de la espalda, se miraron frente con frente y sonrieron.

-Amarte me hace muy feliz, Birk.

Expresó la castaña con las mejillas rojas, Bik lanzó una risa.

-Es un sentimiento muy hermoso ¿No es así hermana mía?, Aunque puede doler a veces, causar angustia y ansiedad es muy hermoso, más inmenso que este bosque y eterno como el río.

La chica busco entre sus bolsillos y le mostró a Birk el cristal que había encontrado.

-Mira esto, estaba escondido entre la niebla del bosque.

El chico la miro de ambos lados y sonrió, se descolgó el colgante de plata que llevaba escondido en el cuello, ese collar que había sido su primera fabricación como herrero y que dio paso a su nueva vida, al que le faltaba la pieza central.

Ronja miró con alegría como la piedra embonaba perfectamente el chico le dio unos ligeros golpes para fijarle y luego extendió su mano hacia Ronja, la chica se la dio y este colocó el collar entrecerrando los dedos de ésta.

-Eso era justo lo que faltaba, ahora por fin puedo entregárselo a la persona para quien lo hice.

La chica sonrió tiernamente, la imagen de la sonrisa de la chica se quedó en la mente de Birk hasta disiparse lentamente, entonces escucho su propio corazón latir con fuerza y abrió los ojos desconcertado.

Se encontraba con la cabeza recargada de la mesa, dio un vistazo general dándose cuenta que estaba en la guarida de Mattis, rodeado de los bandoleros de ambas familias quienes lo miraban atentos.

-¡RONJA!

Expresó con asombro, como si una idea le hubiese atravesado la cabeza, se levantó de la mesa donde había dormido de forma incómoda, aunque profunda y velozmente se apresuró a subir las escaleras del castillo.

Mattis negó con la cabeza, molesto.

-¿¡CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE SE DUERMA EN UN MOMENTO TAN IMPORTANTE COMO ESTE?!

Preguntó irónico lanzando un golpe en la mesa de roble.

-Yo no he podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche, no sé cómo pude ser mi hijo tan despreocupado.

Expresó Borka, de igual forma con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No sean inconscientes!

Reclamó Lovis, cargando un balde de agua humeante.

-Lleva varios días sin dormir, inevitablemente se ha quedado dormido por el cansancio, además, no se para que quieren que este despierto, no puede hacer nada por ella, y ustedes tampoco hacen mucho quedándose aquí sentados.

Luego, dirigió su mirada a los bandoleros.

-Y ustedes, desde ayer están aquí sentados esperando, no han hecho sus deberes con ese pretexto, solo están holgazaneando, pase lo que pase, mañana regresarán a sus labores.

-Pero estamos preocupados por Ronja...

Protesto Lil-Klippen, Lovis inclinó la ceja y el resto bajo la mirada, una gota de sudor bajo la frente del joven bandolero rubio y pasó un trago de saliva.

-… Como digas Lovis.

Undis bajo las escaleras y asintió mirando a Lovis, ambas subieron la escalera de nuevo, Mattis al verlas comenzó a comerse las uñas con desesperación.

-¿Me pregunto a quien se parecerá?

Cuestionó al aire Tjorm emocionado, los bandoleros se miraron entre sí y luego a su jefe, quien lanzó una risa de orgullo.

-A mí por supuesto.

Borka gruñó, levantándose frente a Mattis.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso? también puede parecerse a mi

-¡¿Estas maldiciendo a mi nieto antes de que nazca?!

-¡Maldición sería parecerse a ti!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Ambos se sujetaron de la camisa discutiendo con más fuerza, el resto seguía en sus pensamientos.

-Si es una chica seguro será tan linda como Ronja.

Expresó Sturkas con una sonrisa.

-Pero entonces si es un chico sería como Birk...

Agregó ahora Knotas y el resto negó pensativos.

-No creo que funcione así...

Expresó Peljie, los demás voltearon a mirarlo concentrados en sus palabras, incluso el jefe de los bandoleros y el padre de Birk se quedaron en silencio escuchando.

-Pensémoslo bien, Ronja es una chica y se parece a Mattis, Birk es un chico y se parece a Borka...

-¿Entonces estas diciendo que los niños siempre se parecen al padre?

Borka lanzó una carcajada de victoria.

-¡Entonces será igual a mi!

-¡NO PUEDE SER!

Gritó Mattis desesperado jalándose la cara con desesperación.

-¡Escuchen todos!

Expresó Birk apareciendo detrás de todo el escándalo, abrió los brazos con alegría.

-¡Conozcan al nuevo miembro de la pandilla!

Al momento todos se lanzaron como una estampida, empujándose unos con otros y se quedaron en silencio, aparecieron los pies de Ronja bajando de la escalera y todos fueron alzando la mirada hasta verla, con una enorme sonrisa cargando un bebé en brazos, las caras de los bandoleros se iluminaron y enseguida dibujaron una sonrisa de asombro.

-¡Déjenme ver a mi nieto!

Gritó Mattis con furor haciéndose paso entre la multitud, de igual forma Borka empujaba haciéndose espacio, hasta que ellos quedaron al frente, Mattis miró a su hija con una sonrisa llena felicidad y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la chica le regresó la sonrisa y miró a Birk, ambos asintieron.

-¿Quieren conocer a su nieto?

Todos asintieron emocionados, Lovis y Undis bajaron de las escaleras y se sonrieron entre ellas, entonces Ronja mostró la cara de su pequeño hijo a todos, quienes al instante quedaron boquiabiertos mirando a sus respectivos jefes.

-Tiene... el cabello rojo como Borka...

-… Pero lo tiene crespo como Mattis.

-¿Qué es Ronja?

Preguntó animado Joen, la chica sonrió.

-Es del tipo Mattis.

Todos se sonrieron, estaban realmente felices, ahora había un nuevo varón en la familia.

El jefe de los bandoleros miró a su segundo al mando y se desafiaron con la mirada, sabían que por ahora estaban empates ya que sus características eran propias de ambos, lo que lo decidiría, sería el color de ojos.

-Si los tiene negros, yo he ganado y elegiré su nombre...

Expresó el jefe de la montaña y señor de las bestias.

-Si los tiene azules, entonces yo lo nombraré...

Ambos asintieron.

-¿Se puede saber quién les dio ese permiso?

Preguntó Birk sonriente con las manos en la cintura.

-Será mejor que los dejemos hacerse ilusiones...

Expresó la chica riendo.

El sol comenzó a entrar por las ventanas, salió lentamente anunciando un nuevo día, eventualmente llego hasta la carita del pequeño de mejillas rechonchas abrió sus ojos, todos se amontonaron mirando y se quedaron congelados.

-¡Tiene los ojos de Lovis!

Dijeron en coro sorprendidos.

Mattis miró a su esposa, esta le sonrió con temple de superioridad.

-¿Qué dices Mattis? ¿A quién se parece más tu nieto?

El hombre dejó caer su mandíbula con desconcierto.

-También tiene la piel clara como Undis...

Agregó Lil-Klippen señalando al bebé.

-¿Entonces Lovis va a nombrarlo? ¿O lo hará Undis?

Preguntó Sturkas.

-Ese es el trabajo se sus padres.

Expresó Lovis cruzando los brazos, Undis asintió.

-¿Qué dices Birk?

El herrero pelirrojo sonrió a Ronja mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Qué te parece si le llamamos Dagher? Porque ha nacido de día.

Ronja asintió.

-¡Dagher es precioso!

Expresó animado Knotas.

-¡Dagher será el mejor de todos!

Animó ahora Klippen.

-¡Podrá escalar montañas y matar arpías!

-¡Será el niño más fuerte de todos!

El pequeño sonrió el grupo se amontonó a mirarlo enternecidos.

-Ronja, tu hijo es tan tierno como tu cuando eras bebé.

-No es mi hijo...

Todos le miraron desconcertados, Birk y ella sonrieron.

-Es el hijo de todos, es hijo de los bandoleros de Mattis, de los bandoleros de Borka, de los herreros del zorro pelirrojo y de las mujeres más fuertes del bosque.

Expresó Birk sonriente cargando a su hijo recién nacido.

Mattis sonrió.

-¡Ya no espero por enseñarle a mi nieto como robar!

El grupo se quedó en silencio mirando a Mattis, Ronja lanzó una risa.

-No importa lo que decida ser, tal vez quiera ser un bandolero o un herrero o tal vez hasta decida ser un soldado del rey.

Al decir lo último los bandoleros se miraron.

-Pero sea lo que sea, lo amaremos de igual forma.

-¡HEY!- Gritaron en coro, entonces comenzó la celebración, tocaron sus instrumentos y bailaron con alegría, de esa forma una nueva vida inició ese día, una vida que no sólo representaba el amor de Birk y Ronja, sino que de todos los bandoleros del bosque de Mattis.

FIN

Nota final: Siempre que termino un fanfic o historia original agrego una sección de curiosidades o comentarios sobre la historia, así que aqui van unos que investigue a lo largo de la escritura del fanfic

\- Ronja es un nombre usado en países como Suecia, Finlandia, Groenlandia entre otros, Se considera un nombre de fantasía ya que prácticamente fue inventado por la autora Astrid Lindgren en 1981, hay teorías que tomó este nombre basándose en el lago Juronjaure y en la cabaña de Anironiarekåtan

-Birk es un nombre popular en Dinamarca, Noruega y Suecia también usado como femenino en Suecia, significa árbol de abedul y es la forma corta del nombre Burkhard y Berkhard

-Se realizó una película live acrtion en 1984, en esta versión Ronja tiene un alarga melena negra mientras Birk es un pelirrojo con cabello rizado.

-La autora se inspiro al ver un castillo, imaginó que podía crear una historia de Romeo y Julieta con ladrones y decidió ponerle el nombre de lugares de Arjeplogs del condado de Norrbotten en Sueecia a los bandoleros.

-El nombre de Skaller-Per se tradujo como Noodle-Pete para las version Estadounidense y Mexicana.

-El tema de inicio era "Haru no Sakebi" de la cantante japonesa Aoi Teshima, quien tambipen cantó temas de la película de estudio Ghibli "Desde la colina de las Amapolas" la letra fue compuesta por Hiroko Tanijama y el mismo Goro Miyazaki, pero en la versión en español fue cambiada por la adaptación de "The call of spring" adaptación de uno de los soundtrack llamado "My feelings".

-El tema de cierre era "Player"de la cantante Mari Natsuki, pero en las demás versiones se cambió por una de los soundtrack.

-En español la voz de Ronja es interpretada por Montserrat Aguilar quien también dobló a Winry Rockbell en el live Action de Full Metal Alchemist, por otro lado Birk fue doblado por Alicia Barragán quien tiene papeles en Miraculus Lady Bug, son dobladoras jóvenes y con pocos protagonistas en su repertorio de doblajes, por otro lado Alejandro Mayén doblo a Mattis, fácilmente conocido por prestar su voz para Hal de Malcom el de en medio y Peter Griffin en padre de familia, Julio Pickles en los Rugrats, Krumm en Ah! Moustros de verdad y el presentador de Kablam entre otros trabajos de anime y caricaturas.

-No hay registro oficial pero puedo jurar que el tema de inicio fue interpretado por Gabi Vega, quien canto temas en Inuyasha, Shaman King, Pokemon, Los pequeños Looney Tunes y además es la cantante de Gallina Pintadita

-Los nombres de Britta, Hubert, Skorpan y Rasmus los saque de los nombres de personajes del libro "Los hermanos corazón de león" de la misma autora.

-El nombre de Dagher es la forma moderna de de DagR un dios de la mitología nórdica que representaba el día, además me gusto por que así se llamaba uno de los castores cascarrabia xD, otro nombre que quería para el hijo de Ronja era DagBar que significaba "Nuestro día"

Bueno, eso fue todo, me encantó escribir este fanfic ya que nunca había escrito algo fuera de lo extremo romántico, la comedia o el angst, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi jejejej mi hermana a veces confunde lo que paso en la serie con lo del fic, una vez me preguntó en que a partir de que capítulo Birk se hacía herrero para verlo de nuevo me reí mucho y ella me pidió que le dibujara la escena final para colgarla en nuestra oficina.

Estoy por iniciar una trilogía de historias serias, no se cómo me valla a ir pero el tiempo lo dirá.

¡Danke Freunde!


End file.
